Redemption and Attonement
by Makilome
Summary: Willow/Elijah M- He had betrayed them all. He couldn't just leave his brother there. But the guilt at the destruction because of him. A certain red haired witch makes him an offer he can't refuse as he joins the fight against the First and the Old Ones. Willow/Elijah/Bonnie/Klaus/Beks/Connor/Alarik/Cylesta/Kol/Viola Viola and Cylesta are OC.
1. Chapter 1

1Thanks to the lovely writer that wrote The Summoning, I got this plot bunny in my head that wouldn't die or leave me alone. I first issued it as a challenge, I will leave it as one and be open to suggestions for the plot. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Elijah is a bit more vicious in this tale. Because he has to be considering what he is facing! Not to mention his nerves are shot because of his brother! Also, the battle against the First, more epic. Think armies of uber-vamps, whence why more of the Mystic Falls crew will be along eventually.

Plot: He had betrayed them. He couldn't kill his own brother. She comes, this red headed pixie, and gives him an offer he can't refuse. Now Elijah, the Original Vampire, faces off against the greatest threat the world has ever known, the First Evil! Fences will be mended, truces offered, romances are kindled. Famon and Willijah!

Chapter One: Make an Offer He Can't Refuse

Willow's POV

She didn't know why the Mother led her here. The voices in her mind grew louder and louder as she went into the house. Some were angry and tried to stop her. She went past it all, wards snapping like they had been nothing. Voices called her, super-natural voices, the strongest she had ever encountered. She made her way down to a dank basement. She extended her right hand and a bright light appeared on her palm. There stood six coffins, the voices coming from them now almost deafening. Some demanded who she was. One voice and aura rivaled Angelus! One called out to her. Whispers of shame, pain, regret. "Hello Red!" Willow spun on her heel, her heart was pounding. "Whistler! What is this place, why am I here?" she demanded. "That's all I get? No, 'hey Whistler" Her eyes flashed black. She was not in good shape right now. "Whoah, woah, easy kid! I'm here to help!" he held both is hands up in surrender. "How?" she asked, one eye brow raised. "The vampires in these coffins, they are more than just vampires. Imagine something just shy of good old Glory!" she shuddred. "What are they?" she asked.

"You look upon the Original Family. The fist of their kind. They can not be destroyed, and it's near impossible to weaken them. These unfortunates were... incompacitated, as it were by their Hybrid brother. He never did take betrayel very well." her hand was drawn to one coffin in particular. There it was again. Shame, guilt, pain, old evil. Evil like her. The Original you seem to take a liking to is named Elijah. He is the oldest sibling. He is the reason you are here. "Are you ouside your mind? We have the First on our doorstep! We don't need another Glory!" she yelled. Whistler laughed. "Cool you jets! This one has no desire to send the world to Hell in a hand basket. Even the Hybrid at his worst would not go for that. You need help. This gentlemean here" he tapped Elijah's coffin "seeks redemption. As does a certain witch I know. Open the coffin, make a deal." "A deal? Whatkindadealdoyou..." Whistler silenced her with his hand. She shot him a glare. "Redemption for aid against the First. Removal of the dagger if he leaves with you now. Know this Princess, you won't be able to win without him. I need not tell you what' at stake." Before she could ask why, he was gone.

"Well Wills, that leaves you with litt choices, doesn't it? She spoke to herself. She flicked her hand and the coffin lid went flying. She peered inside, curious about what a male Glory would look like. If she didn't know better she would have let out a low whistle! He was the kind of good looking that would make Rudolph Valentino hang his head in shame! She saw the dagger in his chest. She focused on it, feeling for it's magic. It would take a lot out of her to remove it. She came to his right side and let down all her barriers. Her skin grew pale, black veins appeared on her face and her hair and eyes bled black. It felt so good to feel the magic flowing through her veins again! She placed both hands on the daggers hilt and began to chant, sending her power through the dagger directly into the Original. After expending much energy, the man before her blinked his eyes. In fact, he did thsi for a sold five minutes and Willow was getting irritated!

"Ahem!" she said loudly, finally getting those lovely eyes to snap to her face. "Better." My name is Willow, you are Elijah. You have a few sins to atone for, I am the witch with the keys to see that happen. You see, we are on the brink of extinction. My friends and I, we are not enough this time to stop it. Even here you can feel it. From beneath you, it devours! You do feel it don't you? Blink twice if you do." she babbled. After five minutes, Elijah blinked twice. "THE PTB says you are the key to defeating the First Evil. So here's the deal. Help us fight and the PTB wipes your slate clean. You will be debt free. If you come now, I'll remove this dagger. Blink twice again if you understand." He repeated his earlier action. She channeled more of her power into the dagger. "Alright Elijah, once for no, twice for yes. Will you join the fight against the First Evil?" he blinked twice. "Will you come with me now?" again, twice. She pulled on as much power as she could, feeling the aid of a foreign but warm source. Slowly, she pulled the dagger out. The man in the coffin immediately bolted upright.

He stared at her. "You are not human." he rasped out. "Not anymore. I don't know what I am." she responded sadly. She offered her hand to him, though he did not need it and helped him out of his coffin. She didn't see recrimination, horror, or judgement in his eyes, bus sad understanding. She placed her shields back up, her hair bled red, her color came back, and her eyes turned back to emerald green. "I have enough to get us to Sunnydale. When I do, I will be spent. I need you to go to the cemetery and find the vampire named Spike. He will take it from there." she was tired, she was swaying. She felt him take the spot behind her and hold her steady. "Hold on, it's a rush." and without warning she whisked them both across the country, all the way to Sunnydale. She looked up at the Original who looked both impressed and mildly concerned. "Cemetery. Spike!" she managed to get out before darkness took her.

Elijah's POV

He didn't know what to think. He didn't have the time to process anything. The girl in his arms bore power on a scale he never knew possible. She was no longer human. She sang of the kind of ain and guilt that would destroy the strongest of mortals and immortals alike. The darkness and death of the Boca del Inferno sang to him a siren's song. He felt it, the choking evil, corrupting the very air. He focussed on the red head's request, going to the overly large cemetery with her cradled in his arms. He had know the name Spike. The vamp who had two Slayers under his belt. Master vamps could sense their own felt when the younger Master started to follow him. "Funny thing, an Original here, holding the most powerful witch in this hemisphere, passed out in his arms." a strong British accent that matched his own spoke, belong to a bleached blonde vampire who's eyes flashed yellow in warning. "I could kill you and still hold her steady, now isn't the time to test me! She told me to find you! Any more than that you';; ;earm ;ater!" he snapped. He was NOT putting up with this lesser being's stupidity right now! The girl needed rest and he needed to know what they were up against, sooner rather than later!

He had no illusions about Klaus tracking him down once he discovered the state of the coffins. "How bad is she?" the other vampire asked, his eyes softening when they landed on her. "She spent herself removing the dagger and getting us here from Mystic Falls. He used his most civil voice. Spike moved closer. "Bloody hell, Red! Way to bring some calvary!" Elijah watched her mumble in her sleep and felt strangely protective of her. Reluctantly, he gave his charge over. As Spike started he looked over his shoulder. "Well come on! I suppose you want an explanation!" He shrugged and then followed him. A few minutes later, the younger vamp placed the red headed witch back in his arms momentarily to open the entry to a decent sized crypt. "Place Red over there, year?" said Spike pointing to the bed. It was obvious he cared about her. His entire body language SCREAMED protective older brother vibes. "She has saved my life. She has saved more lives than I can count, including yours!" he answered Elijah's unanswered question. "How many has she faced?" she was so, just so young, it bothered him, her fighting so long, being so young.

"Appocolypses? Since she was 15, I think she has helped stop 6 and well..., that other is not my story to tell." there was sadness in Spike's eyes. He pondered this information. So he was right, she had started so young, with no obligation to anyone to fight this never-ending war. A war the gang in Mystic Galls couldn't even begin to understand. Was it any wonder she snapped? And he knew she had, he felt the evil in her, the same as the evil in himself. He brought himself back to the moment at hand. "What is the First?" he asked. "Now that's the bloody qyestion of the hour, isn't it? He is a concept. A living embodiment of all evil, all that ever was, is and shall be. He can change form, posses others, has a masive army. Not just minions either. We are talking uber-vamps. Took a good chunk out of the Potentials before Red showed up." he remarked. She was a warrior witch. He filed that away in his mind. "The Slayers?" he asked. "To closely matched. They can only kill them one at a time. There were to many." Spike explained. Back to the theory Willow was no longer human. Not even the Bennet witch could deal that kind of damge without back lash. No wonder the PTB was willing to extend the olive branch, with something like that coming for them!

He doubted even his brother's hybrids could have bested them. He was beginning to understand what he faced now made Klaus seem like small potatos. He hated to think it, but he was starting to think Klaus' army was his reaction to what he could feel was coming. He had always beem more sensitive to supernatural forces anyway. He was thankful his broth had noacces to someone as powerful as Willow though. A shudder went down his spine at the very thought.

Spike's POV

Never in his undead life did Spike ever think he would come on an Original. And one profoundly curious about Red. Understandable, of course. She did pull the dagger out of him. Anyone would be curious. He was rather proud of the deal she bartered with the man. He had taught her well! He allowed a fond smile in her direction. "So what's you prices mate? What can buy the aid of an Original?" he smirked while Elijah tried to hid his irritation. He gave Spike a smile filled with such malice and dark promise he took a step back. "That is between me, and her. You are on a need to know basis and William? You don't need to know." he hated the shivers that bastard just sent down his spine. He was as bad as Red when she was cranky! "I don't, but the Scooby gang? Completely different story. You feel up to taking on two Slayers just now? It will take a lot more now than just her word." The Original's anger flared dangerously. He was still the gentleman and it bothered him that they would question her motives. He could see that.

"Still not your concern. As for the others... I will tell them what they need to know." and just like that he was composed and stoic again. He was starting to make Darla AND Angelous look like amatures, which he REALLY didn't want to think about. The being before him had no known limirs. It would not do to set him off. " I am due to meet the Slayers. The crypt is yours. But if you harm her." Spike was on him in a blink. "There are many ways to destroy a man with no need for death, and I am a master of all of them!" he had his game face on, to make his point. "You offen my honor and ware on my patience. But I'll let it slide, this once. Because you care for her. But threaten me again..." Elijah's eyes went black and he pinned Spike to the stone wall, slowly curshing his throat, to make his point. Spke nodded and was dropped to the floor. He gave him his signature smirk. "Now that's the spirit. Next time, aim it at something worth of that animosity!" He had stoled the word from Red. He smirked. She had done right, picking him. Out of all the Originals he exuded the most control without being a self-hating Poofster. He doubted he even thought much about being what he was. It was deeds that troubled him. That and that psychopathic brother of his! He would take Angelus a million times over again over Klaus Michaelson!

He had passed the test he gace him. His power was undeniable and he would let nothing touch Red while she was vulnerable. "I think you and I have an understanding." he saw realization in the other man's eyes. "No one and nothing touches her." he responded. Spike smiled. "Right answer, mate!" and he was out the entry and back under the night sky. He headed for Slayer Central. Man were they in for a shock! Another smile tugged at his lips. A vampire not even Buffy could kill. He would be one hell of an asset, if everyone played their cards right. He just needed to make sure the rest of the Scoobies took a cie from him on this. After all, how many times had he saved their bloody arses?

Elijah's POV

Words couldn't describe how relieved he was then the host of the horrid crypt had made his departure. He was arrogant, more so than he had the power to back up. The only thing that saved him had been the unconscious Willow. He hadn't had the time to really look at the woman who saved him. Her small frame was dressed in a pretty pink cottin peasant blouse with little flowers embroidered st below the breast line and a light blue flowing skirt that reached her ankles. The woman with so much power she could take out an legion without aid looked deceptively fragile. Small, with bird like limbs, pixie like features and those enormous eyes. Those eyes would haunt him in his dreams, he was sure! Her blood red hair feathed around her. Touched by evil so young. He knew, he understood. He leaned back on Spike's head board and unded the buttons of his jacket. This was going to be different than anything he had ever known. A war for continuation of existence. This went way beyond facing down Klaus. The stakes were far highter. But in return... did he dare hope? All his sins erased... ac clean slate... It was worth the risk!

He smiled down at the sleeping girl. "I will owe you a debt, Little Pixie." She needed only to get her friends to accept his help. He still didn't like that they wouldn't take her word. So she snapped! She came back! That took guts and courage! She faced them all. Maybe if they all survived he could ask her secret! Especially when it would have been so easy for her to walk away. One thing wasfor sure, this one did not carry the bitter hatred of his kind that most other witches did. She trusted Spike , of all people! It was also obvious the young girl commanded his loyalty and respect. "So strong, yet so fragile, Little Pixie." he said, brushing s strand of hair back from her face. Her display of power wouldn't allow him to be deceived about what she was capable of. But the gentleman inside him demanded she be protected, nonetheless. He retreated back into himself, wracking his brain for any mention of the First. He did remember a Priest, once. A roving mad man with sandy hair. He had a black collar. He had wielded far more strength than a mortal should.

With his ravings on the delights of Hell, he remembered Kol doing them all a favor by snapping his neck. "What was his name?" he kept searching and searching for it. After all it HAD been the Dark Ages and he and the Family were taking full advantage of the Black Death at the time! He had a feeling however, deep down that this was important! He recalled every detail of the man he could. His appearance, dress, sound of voice, every word he said. "Caleb! That was your name!" he exclaimed. At his words his companion's eyes fluttered open into startling green. She was still groggy so he assisted her in sitting up. "Elijah?" she questioned. He nodded. "We made it?" her voice cleared. He nodded again. "Who is Caleb?" she asked, penetrating him with her gaze. He was pretty sure this one really COULD read all his secrets! "Someone who may be important. Tell me, have you or any of your friends run into a mad priset lately?" A look of pure hatred stole over her features. "That Caleb? The one wh killed the Potentials and took Xander's eye!" something in the crypt exploded. "Calm, I need you calm me everything you can about him.

Willow's POV

She was shocked at just how calming the Original's prescence could be. The mention of Caleb almost put her into a talespin. He had not just killed, but maimed some Potentials, taking the eye of her Xander-shaped friend almost made her snap. That's when the PTB had intervened and sent her on her little quest. And so far, so good. He got her to Spike's, protected after he had left. He was making a good starting on earning her trust. So she began. "Not human, or vampire. Not alive. We think the Power of the First keeps him ticking. We do not know how old he is. He is super-strong. Not even Buffy could take him, but she did deal some damage. Particularly with the Troll Hammer." "Troll Hammer?" Elijah interrupted with a raised eyebrow in her direction. "Yes, Troll Hammer, good against Hell Gods and other Big Bads, keep up mister!" she babbled before she continued. It was cute making him blink like that. And she was SO NOT having thoughts like that about the male version of Glory!. It looked like it was all he could do t okeep his gentlemanly composure. "Now back to the demon priest. Likes explosives.

He has a few chaos mages at his side, those are my concern. Yours are the demons and probably Caleb. Oh, and Caleb. Sandy hair, bad love for black, mean left hook, bad penchent for taking on the guisies..."she trailed off, filled with pain. Caleb's last trick had been cruel. "Of the dead." the velvet voice of her companion cut through the pain. "What made you snap Willow? He WILL hod it over you." he said. "Tara" and with that one name, the most powerful witch came apart. She felt a cool hand touch her shoulder but she couldn't stop the images. Tara, shot in her arms. Osiris denying her. "Willow! WILLOW! WILLOW STOP! STOP THIS!" some how, against her will, she responded to his voice. She collapsed on him. "So much death, so young." he almost sounded sympathetic. "You can't let him use her against you. He will try, and you need to be ready for it." She snapped "Like he'll use your Family on you!" He gave her a grim smile. "He will try." he answered. Brought out of her own misery for just a moment she peered up at him. "DO you really hate them that much?" she asked."Klaus and Kol, the rest is not your concern." he said indifferently.

"Fair enough." she replied, getting a surprised look from him. "I"m not one for prying." she explained. "You are a rare one, for your time." he replied. She shrugged her shoulders. "I am what I am." then giggled. Good 'ol Popeye reference. The Scoobies would be proud! "Popeye, really?" Elijah responded, which made her laugh. "So you are trainable!" she teased. "Do you have a habit of waking sleeping dragons, Pixie!" he snapped. His eyes flashed back. He was testing her, she could tell. Her eyes also flashed black. "I don't know, do you, Original?" her voice grew husky, the air cracked with energy around her. He gave her a feral smile. "You have a lot of Power and guts, but you are young." his eyes returned to their regular color, as did hers. "You need better control, real control, my dear." he mused. "Tell me something I don't know mister!" she spat. Dark Willow slowly receding from her mind.

Elijah's POV

He was still reeling in shock from what he saw in her memories. She summoned Osiris! She had incredible Power! He had never seen a witch contain that much before! He never knew such a thing was even possible! But her control was holing on by a single thread. It could be easily snapped. He turned his thoughts from her to his soon would-be allies. "Tell me about them, the others." he said. He could litterally feel the mood change in the room immediately. Willow's face lit up. "Well first there's Buffy. All pint sized valley girl, but don't let that fool you! She came back from death twice! Took down Glorificus the Hell God.." "Whom you weakened. Take credit where it is due you, Pixie. No one else will give it to you." he interupted. She blushed prettily. "Yes well." she stammered. "WE took down Glorificus, Mayor Wilkins who tried to eat the Senior Class and asscend to the Old Ones, not to mentions all the times she handed Angelus his ass! And there was Dracula... " Elijah choked. "As in..." "Yep!" Stupid, STUPID Klaus for turning Vlad Tepesh of all people!

"Faith is a bad ass. A survivor. She fought for the wrong side for a long time. But she came back, with juicy inside info. She is powerful, exudes danger, and REALLY likes her man-candy!" Elijah smirked. Sounded a lot like a certain Salvatore he knew! "Xander is my best friend! He is the most human of us, but don't let that fool you. He's physically strong and can hold his own in a fight. Then there is Anya..." "As in Anyanka!" "Would you quite interupting, it's rude! Yes, Anya, now human but with thousands of years of experience. And talksabout her sex life WAY to much! Then there is Giles." At the very way she said his name he knew this one would command respect. "He is our Watcher, guides the ganag. With the tweed and the knowledge. The Potentials are new. They are a part of a idea." she finished. "What idea?" he wasn't sure he was going to like this. "A spell, a spell to turn all the Potentials into an army of Slayers." she replied. A very wicked smile stole over his features. Imagine Klaus' face if next time he saw him, he had an army of Slayers behind him!

"Ahem!" the witch broughthim out of his pleasant thoughts. "Current matters first. And don't day dream when I talk its..." "Rude" he finished for her. She was a fiery one, alright, made the Bennet witch seem down right tame in comparison! Her eyes unfocused. "Spike, Faith, and Vi, incoming." she said. "Now that would be a useful trick." he thought to himself. "Scoobies least likely to start a fight with you." she continued as thought he might need an explanation. He could smell when they were closer. The siren blood he knew belonged to the Slayer. The muted Power had to belong to the Potential. The stench of a thousand deaths belonged, of course, to teir esteemed host. "5 minutes" he remarked. "Good judgement!" Willow remarked. He simply nodded his head. On cue, the crypt was occupied by what Elijah would deem the female version of Damon Salvatore!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In this chapter Elijah goes into the history of the Originals. I made them a lot older than they are in the show because really? The Middle Ages produces the first of their kind? Kind of ridiculous. He gets tested out on patrol and Kennedy does something really stupid. This chapter is not for Kennedy fans.

Chapter 2: History, Patrol, and Careless Words

Faith's POV

"Damn Red, driving stick again, good for you!" Faith smirked as Willow went red. It was an amusing scene, the powerful witch so comfortable on the bed with a man she could only call nutritious and delicious! "Unlike some, Slayer, I'm a gentleman. I don't bed someone I just met!" said the Original but his tome was amused. "Pity." she said as she raked her eyes up and down his body. She felt Vi smack her lightly. "Mind out of your pants, girlfriend!" She shrugged and winked at Willow. She sat on a metal chair, facing them. Eyeing Elijah she said "Business before pleasure. Spike gave us the basics. You are an Original, not much info on record about that. You have done fucked up things, but since you carry a soul, you want redemption. The PTB called Wills to you, to offer a deal. Clean slate for aid against the First. What we don't know is how the Originals came to be. Strengths, weaknesses, abilities, any enemies we need to be concerned about?" she took the blunt approach. "You are more intelligent than you give off, Slayer. Well done!" Elijah answered. "As for us Originals, we are the oldest and the very first. It was our essence mixed with demonic blood that created the vampires you know.

You see, there was seven of us. Henrik, Alarik, Nikolaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and I. Thought not known till later, Nikolaus was the son of an affair between my mother and a werewolf. Mother was a witch by the way. Important to the tale. "So the furries predate vampires?" Vi asked. Elijah nodded. We were born in ancient Russia, just on the boundary leading to Western Europe. One day, our father came in, wild! A werewolf had killed Henrik. He blamed and tried to kill Nikolaus. We all had to hold him while mother bound him in his place." Willow nodded. "Wild with grief over everything, mother took the wounded Nikolas, drew down the Circle, and bade us all enter. She bound all of us in our current forms, never to die..." "But blood magic demands a price..." Willow added, smiling grimly. Faith observed him lean in to her friend a bit. Mutual comfort. "Yes it does. The price was 'by blood you are made, by blood you shall live, Death is your name." Sympathy flooded through Faith. It was all to similar to "Death is your gift." "The road to Hell... well now we know the history. Abilities?" she asked.

Super-strength, to the level just shy of Glory, I'm told." Faith hid a shudder. "We are faster than other supernaturals. We can share thoughts through bonds, be they magic or blood. We can compels people to do our will except for the most powerful witches and Slayers. We are un-killable by any known means. We can walk in the sun. "Your brother, Nikolaus, he's a hybrid, isn't he?" she asked. He nodded. "I won't ask what you did to make you choose to pick this fight, it is not my business. I need to know me and mine are safe." "We are. He has no reason to harm us." Red's eyes were black and boring into the Originals. She repressed a shudder. "Good, now kiddos, time is waiting! Come on dead boy, your with us on patrol tonight. Lets see what you can do!

Elijah's POV

"Definitely the female Damon!" Elijah thought to himself as he followed the Slayer out of the crypt. He had to keep himself from laughing. Especially with the way she carried herself... "Something else, isn't she?" he looked over his shoulder to see Willow behind him, smiling slyly. "I know someone so much like her, it borders on creepy." he said. He watched as curiosity sparked in her green eyes. "There's a MALE version of Faith! Goddess help us all!" she held her hand over her heart in mock horror, and he just couldn't contain it anymore! He laughed heartily with her as they walked in the night. "Anything you want to share!" Faith shot at them, making them laugh harder. "Tell me about male Faith." she replied, trying to compose herself. He liked her laugh. It wasn't the ringing of bells, some crafted art. It was heart-felt and joyful. "Ah the infamous Daom Salvatore. He shares your friend's devotion to leather. He is not happy unless he is brawling with someone over something. He is a living terror to the ladies. He has known generations of females in the same family biblically! He is uncontrollable, volatile. But he loves his brother and is devoted to him and devoted to his brother's girlfriend..." "Ouch! That's never fun. You also just described Faith, minus the love triangle. No man is safe!" she cracked up again.

"Imagine if they actually met..." Elijah mused. "To much fire there! I would give them five minutes before they are either in bed or trying to kill each other!" she replied jovially. "You would give them that long? They would eye-fuck one another within seconds!" he snorted. If felt so good, to really laugh, and the pixie brought it out of him without even trying. The moment was spoiled however when Spike trailed back. "It's getting rather chummy back here! Remember we are on patrol. I don't want you to be off guard, Red." said the blonde. Elijah was annoyed on her behalf. She had more power in her pinky than Spike in his entire body. But he thought twice from the look in the other vamp's eyes. His fists tightened. "Pixie, how's your control right now?" he used the bond to speak silently with her. "Tired, but mine." he growled. She still had not fully recovered fro saving him and they wanted her on patrol? Imbeciles! "Mind yourself, I'll mind me!" she snapped at Spike and the younger vamp flinched.

"Just have my back, if you feel something off." she spoke silently to him again. He nodded once, silently acknowledging her words. "I meant nothing by..." Spike was interrupted. "Silence, it is a golden virtue. Use it William." Elijah said coolly. The other man nodded. "Spike! Quit making Red cranky!" Faith threw back to him. The other vamp sped up to catch the Slayer. "Thank you for that." Willow said shyly. "A gentleman worth anything stands up for a lady." he liked the blush his words brought to her face. He felt her suddenly tense and put her hand on his shoulder. "Stop Do you feel that?" He focused around him. "I do , we are not alone!" "Faith, Spike, Vi, we got company!" she yelled.

Willow's POV

She closed everything and everyone out. She sought the source of what she could feel. Energy swirled around her. Then she found it. Evil, predating even the Original. Strong but not as strong as the uber-vamps. "Bringers!" she hissed. Her anger heightened, energy cracked through the whole cemetery. She drew energy, but not enough. Cold arms around her waist, velvet voice in her ear. "Draw from me, luv." and she did. She drew on his power, his strength, few on his control. "Enough!" she said suddenly and her eyes popped open. She was afraid of hurting or at least weakening him. She turned to look at him "I don't loose what I give, Pixie. You can't harm me." he gave her a small smile. He was entirely unphased by the darkness that came from her very being. "Thanks!" she said shyly. "Ok, hate to interrupt the love fest but we got Bringers I would say three for each of us! Faith interrupted. "Of course, they could sense when I brought you..." she face-palmed herself. "See it as an opportunity Red" Said Spike. "Old man, come on, lets see what you can do!" his eyes turned yellow. Elijah's went black and they moved faster than light. "Call if in need!" his last silent words as she practically felt him plow into the Bringers.

Nine more began to circle Faith, Vi, and her. Her sense were heightened because of Elijah, she could see and feel them. "Girls, let's party!" exclaimed Faith, after which she threw back her head and let out a war cry. Soon Willow was focused on her own assailants. They moved to fast of her magic. So she used a speed she never possessed before and physically assailed the middle attacker. She slammed him into a tree and ripped out his throat. The next grabbed her from behind and slammed his knee into her spine. She let out a horrifying yell, got up, and yelled "Incendio inferno infintium!" The Bringer howled as pain swept through it. The earth crumbled beneath him and he fell, the earth closed over him. She reached for another and bound him in place before pulling his limbs apart. "Red, Look out!" intent on her last victim, a Bringer knocked her down and pinned her.

Her power began to seep and she screamed. Next thing she knew, all she could make out was a black bur and the weight was off her! "Elijah" she whispered, wondering. Her power was hers again. She set Spike's last opponent on fire. She watched the Original take out three Bringers with one blow, making her eyes grow as big as saucers! He took care of Vi's last two like nothing and yelled at Faith to quit playing with her prey. Willow moved in to help Spike up. "Male Glory indeed! Bloody git isn't even trying! Show off!" Willow shook her head at him "Be glad we got him!" she snapped She felt beyond tired and was in no mood for childishness. Spike gave her a strange look. Like he was trying to figure out something. "Scouts?" she asked, changing topics. "Definitely. The First will not be happy, especially not with an Original on our side!

Buffy's POV

She was still reeling in shock about the arrival of the Original when she raced out with tow other Potentials when her slayer sense went haywire. By the time she got there, she was socked by the carnage left in the wake of the Patrollers. She watched the Original with pure aw! She had never witness anything like it! Vi did well, she felt proud, seeing the evidence of her improvement first hand. Faith danced with them beautifully and Spike was his resourceful self. But Willow and Elijah scared her! Watching Willow rip the Bringer apart with no shred of remorse..." There was something about how the tow fought. Something similar, it unsettled her. She waited for Faith to finish the last Bringer before she showed herself and the other two. Plastering on a smile she walked towards them The Potentials applauded while she let out a low whistle. "Wow! I am so jealous I missed this party!" Elijah turned to look at her. He wore a smirk, like he knew she was acting, and didn't care enough to point it out. "I have been watching you, Lij! Saw you rescue my chica. Now we've seen what you can do, welcome aboard!" she held her hand out for hi to shake.

Faith snorted. Spike rolled his eyes. Willow watched with interest. She watched him straighten his posture, dust off what looked to be an expensive suit, and then walked up to her, his eyes never leaving hers and she fought the urge to flinch. His hands were colder than Spike's. In a whisper only she could hear he said "I am here only for her. If you ostracize, mistrust, blame, or not listen to her when she is trying to help you again, I will make it my personal mission to teach you all the meanings of the word pain before killing you. I always take a lady at her word, you should do the same, Miss Summers. Now smile, that's it, and nod. It's a pleasure doing business with you." he dropped her hand and smiled She fought between anger and fear. She also felt something. Like an invisible chord between this ancient monster and her best friend. "Follow me, the rest need to meet you and we can set you up at Willow's" She could see brief anger and that he wanted to saying something, but he let it pass. He waited for Willow to catch up and walked with the red-head, keeping her steady. She glanced back at Spike, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

The air seemed to get lighter and lighter the further they got from the cemetery. Faith and Spike took turns boasting to one another while Vi recalled all she caught, making the other girls jealous. She couldn't shake the feelings she got from Elijah. She REALLY didn't like him and it deeply bothered her that he had no known limits! What if he turned on them, or worse, brought the rest of the Originals behind him? What was this connection between him and Willow? They reached the house soon enough. "Let me introduce him, Buff." she nearly sighed with relief. "Thanks Wills!" "You need rest Pixie..."Elijah told her gently. "There is no rest for the wicked" she quoted, wearing Resolve Face. "Even you are powerless against the Resolve Face, Original" spoke Spike.

Giles' POV

He could feel his presence, just behind the door. He was powerfully curious and terrified at the same time. Spike had given them precious little to go on. He kept cleaning his glasses. The moment came. His favorite red-head popped through the door. "Gather the minis!" she said with a tired smile. A very good looking man trailed behind. The aura of power exuded was stifling! He gave Willow an amused smile. He turned, and after looking Giles in the eyes, bowed his head in respect. "Watcher, a pleasure" floated a British accented voice. He relaxed immediately. "Welcome to our current head quarters. This is a strange day in the history of Watchers, coming face to face with you and taking one another as allies." he said. "You have no idea!" said Elijah with a small smile. The others filed in while they were talking. "Shall we go to the living room?" Giles offered. "But of course" the other man replied, holding his arm out for Willow to take. She did instantly, and he felt something spark off both of them when she did so. There was something... there. He filed it away as he let Willow and the Original enter the room first.

He cringed inwardly when the coos and the cat calls started. "Teenagers! Why me!" he thought to himself. He took his customary chair and Willow stood front and cent, obviously nervous. "Girls, the PTB decided to give us an edge against the First." She turned to the man in question, who stepped forward. "This is Elijah Michelson, he is an Original vampire. I have looked into his soul, his desire to fight with us against the First is genuine. Anything else is his to tell or not tell." he was shocked by her words. Willow had never trusted anyone completely, but gave this being her full backing! He could tell from Buffy's face that she didn't like it. But even he felt it. Elijah had a debt to pay, and came from a time when that really meant something. He gave him the benefit of the doubt, but not his trust. "My history concerns a handful of you in this room. My skills and what I can teach you is of far higher import." he noticed Dawn watching the man intently. "You wish to help train us? Why?" asked Kennedy, eyeing Willow and Elijah suspiciously. She made her intentions on the witch public knowledge. Willow did all she could to keep out of her reach. He watched as she moved closer to him, like being drawn by an invisible string. The Original gave the Potential a spine chilling glare after giving Willow's arm a squeeze.

He needed no more convincing, some power was definitely between the two. He hadn't seen her respond to anyone like that since Tara and the dreadful aftermath. "Well?" Kennedy demanded, obviously not taking the hint and issuing challenge. Elijah's eyes went black and let the room feel a taste of his power "Because what you face, makes me look down right saintly! Torture is nothing to them. They are faster, stronger, and older than you are, and you are not even remotely ready!" his voice alone made even the Ripper in him want to run.

Kennedy's POV

She didn't like it, not one bit! She wanted Willow, she belonged to her! Yet here her red goddess stood, side by side with this, this abomination! She didn't like how he looked at her, how she let him touch her. She wanted to rip his head off! "Get your head out of your ass kid! How may ways does she have to show you she isn't interested! Listen to the damn man, he knows what he's talking about!" She jumped when Faith appeared behind her. Willow shot her a grateful look, several girls laughing, the Abomination gave her a feral smile and Giles cleaned his glasses. Willow turned a delightful shade of red and then stammered... "Moving on..." "Yes you all will train with all four of us. Those with a penchant for magic." She saw him eye Dawnie who game him a grateful smile "Will train with Willow. Who will train with me in fighting.: he turned and gave HER GIRL a reassuring smile. "And you all are just going to take this? Buffy..." "I remain your leader, and I tell you that it's this way, or don't let the door hit you on the ass! Don't question my authority again, little girl!" and the petite blond proceeded to send her a glare filled with power.

It didn't due to piss off the Queen Slayer... She winced internally. She could never let herself forget how efficient, powerful, and volatile Buffy could be. She decided to back down, for now. But she wouldn't stand someone walking in on her territory very long. She sent the Abomination a deadly glare before making to leave the room. Before she did "It would be nothing to me to end your life here, in front of everyone. She belongs to no one! If you go after her, corner her, or pressure her again, not even she will be able to save you." he spoke in her mind. She stopped, looked up in shock. Now she really did wonder what exactly he was capable of. She suddenly didn't want to know! "Will you swear on a blood oath you won't betray us?" asked one of the younger ones. She watched him intently, ready to pounce if he backed down. "IF that is what it takes." he answered, to her shock. This was all wrong! Willow was hers! Everyone was supposed to be on her side! She didn't quite know what to do. "Sit, or leave, it's your choice Kennedy." her red goddess said coldly.

"You heartless bitch! GO to Hell! I'm done! Done with your pathetic love of Tara, your whining..." the room went dead silent. "TO think, I actually thought you mattered! All that power, waisted... " faster than she could blink, Spike pinned her to a wall. "Pack your shit! NOW! Get the fuck out! If I ever lay eyes on you again, your fair game, love!" The Abomination was holding a collapsing Willow. "Pathetic really" and she left to pack. She was far from done though. She knew exactly who to turn too! She smiled grimly as she headed to find Caleb.

Elijah's POV

It took every in his will power not to snap Kennedy's neck, then and there! "Shh Pixie, she is pathetic! She is lashing out because you won't let her own you! Yu have value, more than you know! And on the bright side, she'll never be able to corner you again! You are better than this! Better than her! "Yeah Will, you are the best person in the world, everyone knows that." said an unknown man with dark hair and eye patch and a hideous Hawaiian shirt. "Xander" he put the name to the face. "I ... I know but..." "But what Pixie?" Elijah cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I'm spent Lij. Physically, magically, emotionally. I am expected to be this rock..." he immediately understood. She needed rest, a good few days of it. He noted the realization on her friend's face as well. "I'll get you home, Wills" said the other man. "Lij?" "Right behind you." not giving Xander the chance to argue. He turned to the other girls, who were still reeling from shock. "Tomorrow ladies, we'll begin." He and Dander helped Willow to her feet.

"Come love, let's get you home. " he wiped away her tears with is thumb. He threw both Buffy and Giles apologetic looks as they left the room. "When you mind so much if I got to Kennedy first? The younger man joked. "I say we hand her over to my dearest brother." a sinister grin was on his face. "If I were stronger I would so punch you for that remark." Willow replied, giggling. Relief wash through him. "You'll try." he teased her. They got to the car and let Xander drive. "Really, the Beastie Boys?" he remarked as Xander chose the station. "Don't knock the classics!" the younger man responded. "Classics? Back is classic, Mozart is classic, Frank Sinatra is classic!" Elijah ranted. Both Willow and Xander laughed. He let them off, Elijah holding her steady the whole way. She struggled to find the keys to the two story home for a moment. She opened the door and had to lean heavily on him not to collapse. He mentally cursed them again for putting her on patrol.

He picked her up bridal style and smiled at her blush. "Lead the way" he said jovially. She giggled and gave him directions, were he proceeded to tuck her in. He argued with her for an hour about the extra room, till she was just to exhausted to continue. He smiled when he took the other side of the bed, back to back. He was very fond of her, inspite only knowing her for mere hours. He wouldn't feel right, not being there. Her very prescience calmed something deep down inside of him, and he liked that feeling. Being daring he turned acing her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, little Pixie." she let out a massive yawn in response to him. "Eyes shut." she complied though she grumbled. He waited for her hear to slow and her breath to become even before he turned back around. Connected he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In this chapter Elijah starts training the Potentials while Giles, Willow and Dawn translate a prophecy that may involve the Originals. Meanwhile, Elijah's absense is found out in Mystic Falls and Klaus finds that his instincts were right!

Chapter 3: Prophecy

Elijah's POV

She had woken him several times that night. Caught in dreams, terrible memories. He turned to face her back and drew circles on it, till she calmed and the cries stopped. It awoke th human in him, something he thought long dead, seeing her paon. He wondered if the others even noticed. She paid a terrible price for the power that flowed through her veins. He got up when the sun was on the horizon. He had come up with an idea for a peace offering to Buffy. Breakfast, with all the trimmings, enough for all Slayer Central before they began training. He was quiet as he could be as he searched the cabinants of Willow's kitchen, getting out pans, utensils. There was eggs, easy enough to fix, with bacon, sausage, and French Toast. He looked every where but there was no sign of coffee, which he thought was strange in an American household. He didn't imagine anyone but the Pixie was interested in the assortment of herbal teas he found. After all the power she had spent and the emotional aftermath of that wench of a Potential's words, he got out a bag of Chamomile, something calming. He had just finished making the massive brefast and brewing the tea when he caught the glint of red hair.

He turned around and was immensely amused by her expression. She made quite the picture, with ruffled hair, sleepy eyes, and pink pajamas with matching bunny slippers. "Wow! A domestic vampire!" she teased. "A peace offering." he replied. "I can see that!" she said with an amused smile. He pulled out a chair for her and handed her the tea. "Well, this is a good first move. Particularly with us Scoobies. Buffy and Xander can put away half their weight in one sitting!" she told him. "You call yourselves Scoobies?" he knew the reference, found it highly amusing. "Yep, just lacking the Mystery Machine. For someone thousands of years old, you ar pretty up to date." she said. He shrugged. Sometimes all he had to do was watch tv and happened to have an excellent memory. He liked this time, even in its darkness. His brother, spite his many faults, had taught him an appreation of it. As his thoughts turned to Klaus, he began to wonder if he had found the empty coffin yet. He really didn't want to have to deal with him AND the First at the same time!

"Penny for your thoughts." Willow brought him out of his thoughts. "Nikolaus." was all he said. "Crazy hybrid brother who daggered you? Haven't forgotten. Whistler said something about him." she said thoughtfully, taking a sip. In spite of packing up all the food, she had his full attention. "What did he say?" he asked. "That not even he would go for the world being dragged to Hell." she replied. "No, he wants to own the world, not ruin it." he mused. Unbidden, thoughts came of Klaus' hybrid army how useful something like that might be. "Last resort, Pixie, we go to him only when no other choice is left." he said slowly. "We will have to deal with him sooner or later. Perhaps back up may be needed." the Pixie said. His thoughts turned to the gang in Mystic Falls. "Perhaps you are right, he said.

Klaus' POV

Irritated didn't even BEGIN to cover how he felt right now! Something powerful had come on his turf, walked through extremely powerful wards like they were nothing, and let his traitor of a brother loose! To top it all off, he could not feel any trace of him! He could feel the bond muted. The darkness gathering beneath was getting stronger. He could feel it, and he wanted his family close! And now to have this foreign, dark power come and take what was his... This was the reason he found himself seeking out the Bennet witch, waiting on her very doorstep. He didn't have any other options, and she was one of the few strong enough to feed off the foreign power and tell him what happened! She would fight him, but in the end she would have no choice. Besides, she owed him for trying to take his life so many times! He filed away his emotions, his expression became mocking and cold as the witch pulled into the drive. She was alone, which would make things a little easier on his part. He was amused at how she squinted. She could obviously feel something ws off. She approached slowly, with caution. "Oh come on love, are we going to do this all night?" he finally spoke

Her whole body tensed, ready for fight or flight. "Klaus!" she hissed her voice pure venom. Such delicious hatred! She stocked up to him and raised to her full height, literal flames danced in her eyes. "Bonnie." he mocked in a cool tone, smirk firmly in place. "What are you doing here?" she yelled. "You make demands of me? I never thought you that careless, especailly not with so many innocent lives at stake." his smirk turned into a wide grin, his eyes went black. He moved into her personal space, circling, eyeing her all the while. He liked that his tatics only made her more angry. "Something has happened, hasn't it Klaus? Something you didn't plan for." there was a gleeful glint in her eyes as she spoke. "Why else go after me?" she always was the smart one. The only one in that stupid group of hers that was worth anything. "A lot is happening witch, more than you can possibly imagine. Someone has invaded my turf, someone with enough power to snap all your wards. Someone whom your spirits did not touch! Someone undaggered our dear Elijah and left no trace!"

He watched, amused at her shock. "And you can sense nothing?" she obviously was still in shock to be that civil to him. "Nothing conclusive. Now you are going to come with me, like a good little girl, and tell me what you can sense from that basement. Because if you don't, I am going to paint your quaint little town red, starting first with dear Elena, and Bonnie, I am a man of my word!" his face was now inches from hers. She slammed him back with her magic though not far. "I will do this one thing for you, for a price. I'll find him and you leave this place, you and your entire cursed Family! Do you agree?" he easily saw the loop hole in her terms. He put out his hand. "Agreed." they shook before he grabbed her around the waist and sped her to the coffins.

Willow's POV

A lot was going through Willow's mind as she got ready to go to Slayer Central. Try as she might, she couldn't get Nikolaus off her mind. The Scoobs had done deals with devils before, and the hybrid did have an army! She put on a white simple halter top sun dress that flowed out from her waist to her knees, paired off with ballerina flats. She tied her hair back in a messy bun. She wanted to be comfortable, she would be helping Giles and Dawnie translate a prophecy that seemed to be related to the First. She grabbed her tote and her lab top and headed back down, shocked to see Elijah there waiting at the bottom of the stair case. For a moment, there was something in his eyes when they landed on her, something gone far to fast for her to be able to read. "Pixie." he said, offering his arm to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She took it with a smile. "Let's go Old Man. Giles said he has found a prophecy, so its Research Girl mode for me all day. Time is waisting!" she said. "A prophecy? Does he have any inkling how old it might be?" he asked thoughtfully as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Early Summerian period, perhaps dating to the City of Ur. The dialect is very old, the mode of speech is different." she rambled off to him. "Difficult, then. Perhaps I'll aid you, if you would permit me, after training." he offered. "That would be terrific!" she gave him a grateful smile. She had to remember how old he was, what a wealth of information he could bring. "It's impressive that you and the younger girl can read Summerian. You are full of surprises, Pixie." again with the blushing. Around him it was hard to stop. There was a small smile on his lips, very distracting! She elbowed his ribs playfully. "Quit making me blush!"his smile became playful. "Don't elbow me, we could get in a wreck." he replied. "Aren't you Mr. Vampire He-Man? I think we'll be just fine." she replied. "Vampire He-Man?" his eyebrow went up, causing her to giggle. She hadn't felt this at ease with anyone since Tara. Less than a day and she knew she was attached to him. She liked the feeling."

You make Angelus look like a playful kitten, mister! Vampire He-Man!" she replied as they pulled into Buffy's drive. She dialed the house number, bringing out Buffy, Faith, and Xander to help unload. "We come baring foods!" she said happily as they came and began to grab the containers. "My compliments to the chef." Buffy gave Elijah a genuine smile. She felt relieved. The silent truce had been declared. "Girls, food is here!" the blonde called out. A stampeded could be heard as the household filled to the brim with teenage girls came running. Willow laughed at the semi-alarmed look on Elijah's face, earning her very own jab in the ribs. "To the dining room, before the rioting starts!" Xander joked. They moved fast, setting the food up buffet style and got out all the paper plates they could. "Where's Giles? I'll take him a plate." She asked Xander. "The study. Take on for Dawnie too." she nodded. "See you later, Old Man." she shot the Original a smile. "Later it is Pixie." he shot one back.

Bonnie's POV

The moment they entered, Bonnie had to take a deep breath. The power she could feel, it was unlike anything she had ever known! Old, dark magic, and pure white magic mixed in Balance. It was no wonder her wards snapped! She could feel Klaus watching her, and she didn't like it! No one could put her on edge the way he did, and she hated the fact that he knew it. "I need to concentrate, so back off!" she snapped at him. He just gave her an amused look. "Do your job, or ear blood on your hands, witch. It's no matter to me which you choose." he replied in that velvet tone. No one should be as evil as Klaus and command a voice like that! There should be a law! They reached the basement and that sense of power grew stronger. "Whoever did this, they are no longer human. A human witch can not contain this kind of power." she told the Hybrid. "An Ascended Witch, there hasn't been one of those in over a thousand years!" his words confused her. She was led to the coffin that had held Elijah. The lid had been smashed into the wall. She put her hands where the Original had rested.

"Spirits, my family, show me what happened here!" she barely felt the cold hand on her bare shoulder before time went backward. The sun was shining, and a woman was there with red hair and immense power talking to a strange being. A deal for Elijah. She became more and more alarmed as the vision went on. The woman speaking of apoclypses. Of brimming evil, beneath, waiting to devour the world. Talk of something called the First Evil, fear penetrated her heart. She watched as he took the deal, she was becoming weak. Her legs were buckeling, she was being held up. The vision ended with the red head whisking them out. She realized slowly that it was Klaus that was holding her. She was collapsing into the hybrid in spite of all her will power. "Bonnie!" he almost sounded concerned. "Hellmouth, he's on..." she rasped out. "I know, I saw, through you." she wondered why he was wiping her face. He bit into his wrist. "No! Klaus..." she tried to deny him. "Yes witch! You need this, this is to much for your mortal frame. Drink!" he commanded.

He brought his wrist to her lops. She clenched her jaw tight. "I will force you if I must but you will drink!" he said. She in the end was to weak to resist him, as darkness began to close in on her, she relented, trying not to cough on the blood. "That's it, just this small bit." she heard his voice coax her. Her eyes were so heavy. But she felt her body change, felt it heal. She felt those cold arms go around and tighten around her waist and herself being lifted. Things moved so fast. She smelt the familiar sent of her bed, being put down. "You've done well, witch. A deal is a deal." Klaus seemed so reasonable, for that one moment. Like maybe he wasn't a monstor, once. He left. She knew she would have to call a meeting with the Salvatores, and some how contact Elijah. All the sudden, they had a lot bigger problems than dealing with the Originals!

Dawn's POV

A heavenly sent followed when Willow opened the door. The smell of bacon, and sausage! It was just what the doctor ordered. "I dub thee St. Willow!" she declared as she entered. "It should be St. Elijah you should be thanking." Willow responded. Dawn grinned widely as the plate was set in front of her. "Very well, my many thanks to St. Willow and St. Nummy Goodness!" Willow giggled and blushed. She obviously liked the Original, that was quite plain. Dawn never liked Kennedy, so she rooted for Elijah by default. Giles rolled his eyes at her antics as he dug into his own food. The prophecy was set between the three of them. "Let's get started, ladies. Now the date of this prophecy is not known. We found it off one of the Bringers. The dialect seems to belong to the ancient city of Ur. The words I have been able to decipher is those that refer to the First Evil, and the Seed of Esther." Giles dove in. At the name Esther, Dawns ears picked up. She had heard that name before. "I know that name! I think it belonged to an ancient witch and seer!" she got up and dove into the book shelves.

Giles looked intrigued while Willow looked proud. On the very top shelf she found what she was looking for. A history on the magic of the ancient Rus. She brought it in front of them and proceeded to tell them of a cursed witch who had sinned against Nature. "I just have this feeling that they are related." she said, later. "I wonder." Giles said under his breath. "Elijah has offered to help us after training. Perhaps he may know something." Willow offered. Dawn felt the light bulb go off in her mind. "Of course! Ancient Rus, he would have been around at the time!" her and Willow smiled. They continued to work on the translation. Other words began to be clear. Chosen, the Ascended, Ayanna's tribute, and Saving Brothers. The Chosen obviously was a reference to the Slayers. The others were not so clear. It looked almost like there was a spell contained within the prophecy. She was stating this exact theory when Nummy Goodness himself poked his head in. "Am I intruding?" he asked in that swoon worthy voice. She didn't fail to notices his eyes light briefly when he looked at Willow, who was buried in books. So the liking was going on for both sides!

She mentally did a happy dance. She made it her mission to get them to realize they should be a couple. "Not at all, your aid would be most appreciated." said Giles. He sat down by Willow and took the book she was scanning out from under her. "Hey! That's rude Old Man!" she cried. Elijah proceeded to pretend to read, a teasing smile on his lips. This was all just entirely too cute! She inwardly swooned. Pretending to ignore her he asked "What do you have so far?" "Well, we have some words and phrases. Chosen is an obvious reference to Buffy and Faith. Ascended we don't have a clue." "I think I have an idea," he said eyeing Willow.

Damon's POV

Damon was alarmed. When judgy first called a meeting, he had no idea it would turn into this! He had hoped she finally found away to rid themselves of Klaus. He never dreamed they would descend into a conversation about the Appocolypse! Now that he was aware, that constantly on edge feeling he had been having made sense! He looked over at his brother, who was deep in his own thoughts. "We got to find a way to contact him! This is way bigger than I ever knew! We need to help!" Bonnie was saying. Elena was holding her head in her hands. "I don't like it! He betrayed us, Bon! How can we trust a word Elijah says!" said Elena. She had been blindsided by the Original's actions. Personally, Damon had been expecting it. "We don't exactly have any other options." he replied, taking another sip of Bourbon. There didn't seem to be another way to contact the group on the Hellmouth. "So let me get this straight, we've all decided to join the fight?" asked Caroline. "We can't very well stand back and do nothing." Stefan answered. He expected this answer. Whether they joined or not, everything was on the line. He wasn't going down with a fight, that was all there was to it.

"I knew someone, once. Borrowed the name Ripper from me. It's been said he's on the Hellmouth with the Slayer." all eyes went to him. This was the first time in years he heard his brother mention Ripper Giles. "That would be our best in, if we can get his contact info." Samon said. "Wait a minute, who is he and what is a Slayer?" Elena asked. "He use to be a chaos mage. Rumor has it he turned good and became a Watcher. The Slayer slays. She is the one girl in the world gifted with th power to fight vampires and demons. They generally guard the Hellmouths." Damon replied. Bonnie looked impressed. "Definitely our best bet! Can you find him, Stefan?" she asked. "Very well. I saw we end this till Stefan gets in contact with the Watcher." he said. He still planned to use his own channels for info. He and an in with LA with the vampire once known as Angelus. If the world was going to Hell, he would know it. All nodded in agreement. He got up and left the room. Once in his bedroom, he dialed the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. "Wolfram and Hart, we help the helpless!" a sickeningly sweet voice answered.

"Patch me through to Angel, tell him Damon Salvatore calls, he'll answer." The phone clicked. Five minutes later a tired voice answered the phone. "Is it Stefan?" the voice asked. "Not this time. We got some interesting news from our resident witch today. Something about how beneath you it devours. You owe me Angelus! Tel me what's going on!" he demanded. Angel sighed loudly. "How much do you know?" he asked. "I know an Original teamed up with a red haired witch on the Hellmouth to fight something called the First Evil he replied. "An Original?" Angel asked. "FOCUS!" Damon yelled. "Alright, Salvatore, sit down, this will take a while!"

Xander's POV

Xander couldn't help but be impressed. The Original's method of training was relentless and full of constant change. It was built on the idea that constant change would prepare them from fastly changing situations. His views on vampires were well known, but he couldn't muster any animosity towards Elijah. Especially when he seemed single-handedly to be bringing the Wills he knew and loved back. The two had an uncanny connection. The man was drawn to her, that was painfully obvious. And Wills, he never seen her so much at ease with someone, especially someone she just met! He felt arms go around his waist. "We got ten minutes, we should give them to orgasms!" he snorted at Anya's remark. "Usually, I'd never refuse you, but that Original's training has every body part bruised in alphabetical order!" he replied. "All the more reason, take your mind off it." her hands started sliding up. He sometimes wondered if Anya was a succubus, with all that sex drive! "Later, ok? I promise." he said with a small smile. She sighted dramticly. "Fine!" she snapped. He knew she was'nt really upset, just very bored. She left the room, probably to raid her lingerie. "Impressive, whelp." he face palmed himself upon hearing Spike's voice.

"Dead boy" he dead panned. He wondered what it was he wanted. "You have been watching Red awful close, something you want to share?" Spike asked. "Nothing that concerns you. Just noting how chummy she is with our new resident dead boy." he replied. "Thought you might of noticed that. I have been wondering about something about those two." Xander looked at him curiously. "Karmic soul-bond. You might want to look it up. And you better not interfere. Red has more than earned this, several times over. If you make her choose, I'll kill you slowly. Soul be damned!" Spike said. He was shocked by the blonde's actions. "Why does it matter to you?" he snapped at the vampire. "Red if family, and I protect my own whelp! Do as I said and remember my words I won't be repeating them!" and with that he was left alone. Karmic soul-bond. It sounded like Spike suspected that Wills and Elijah were bound to one another, fated. He went into the side office and fired up his lab top. He typed in the words.

He became engrossed with his subject! It was no wonder they had taken to one another so fast! And there was that uncanny connection between them, that spark of magic everyone could feel when they were in a room together. He also noted how much contact it seemed Elijah craved when near her. He constantly touched her in some way and was possessively protective over her. He thought on her reactions to him. Her immediate trusting of him, her constantly being near him. The happiness he thought sucked out of her returning. No he would not interfere. Spike was right, she deserved this! Someone to fall and love her that much! He would help Wills and Elijah find one another.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In this chapter, the Originals and the Watchers are under attack and the Mystic Falls crew land in Sunydale. Willow takes the first steps in making a deal with the devil.

Chapter 4: Retribution

Caleb's POV

It was 3 am in London. Watcher Head Quarters was dead silent. The First could think of no way better to announce himself to the world than to take out humanity's first and primary line of defense. Caleb took to his task with a will. He had been waiting centuries for this chance! The Watchers of this generation were so very weak! They had no idea what awaited this world! The gin would not leave his face. "Make sure you plant one in every corner, we want to make a statement!" he commanded. His henchmen obeyed, setting the timers for just the right moment. The world would wake to a tragedy that made 9/11 seem trivial, he had seen to that! Humans, they were such amatures! He had to be out of there soon. There was another he was ordered to pay a visit. The First wanted the Originals taken care of. They couldn't be allowed to spoil his plan! They and the Red Witch remained their biggest threat. Angelus had his hands full with the Old One, an unforseen boon. If she succeeded in raising her demonic army, it would only aid him further. Who would start an argument with the God King of the Primordium! The very thought made him smile. Even now he had Bringers searching for the Deeper Well, to release the Old Ones and bring forth pure chaos and death! "Focus on your task, and you shall see all these things come to pass, my servant." the First spoke into his mind. Caleb turned to the Bringers. "Is it done?" he asked. They answered with affirmative grunts.

He looked at the building. "Billions of lives have you claimed, Shadow Men. As you have sown, so shall you reap. Enjoy the harvest!" he said mockingly to the silent building. For over a thousand years this building had stood. It seemed fitting, that its destruction would serve for the true beginning. After they finished the Originals and destroyed the rest of the Slayer line, they could proceed with opening the Hellmouth. The world would become their playground! His only concern was the strongest of the Originals, Nikolaus. Nikolaus, who had been smart enouth to break the sun and moon curse and create a army entirely bound to him! When he first heard, Caleb had been impressed. It had been why he almost spent himself creating the uber-vamp army. He had to destroy him before he had the chance to join his brother and the Red Witch. He invoked the First who transported him directly to Mystic Falls. The town felt so quant, it sickened him!. "Not dead which eternal lies, and with strange eons death may die." he uttered the anceint invokation. He was answered by being given a general area where his prey may be found. "Give me my vampires, Lord of Death." he said. And they were there. "Hello boys, lets go find us some hybrids to snack on!" he said jovially. Their eyes turned yellow in response.

He put his arm around the Master's shoulders. "They need to be kept in check. The First doesn't want a blood bath just yet. He would be rather obliged to you if you brought him the coffin of Esther Michealson." he said. "It shall be done. But remember my price, priest." he uttered. "Your services for the Slayer's blood, I have not forgotten. No one else is allowed to touch her." said the priest. They went forth, seeking out the latest strong hold of the Originals. 3 hours later after Mystic Falls., the supernatural world got the news. Watcher Head Quarters was gone, with most of the Watchers with it. It was a great victory for the First.

Klaus' POV

Ever since last night, things had felt more off than usual. The dark, it was closer. He took precaution, taking his strongest hybrids and placing them to guard his family. He spent the day fortifying his mansion. He couldn't shake the feeling that something ws coming for him and his. He learned long ago to never ignore his gut. For once, he was actually glad of Elijah's absense! He filled up his third glass of Bourbon. He began to think about all the things the witch had seen. He wanted to know what exactly this First Evil was. He certainly wasn't going to just simply allow it to devour everything, that was utterly mad! And they thought HE was crazy! At least he didn't worship death! He felt his agitation grow as the day went passed. It felt like the calm before a hurricane hit. It was good his alchohol tolerance was so high. By the time the sun began to go down, he downed one bottle of Bourbon and tow bottles of Skotch! Slowly, his anger was growing. He didn't suffer others invading HIS turf! He paced, waiting for the enemy to come. And the enemy WAS coming, of that he held no doubt! He wished he had the Bennet witch here. She was quite talented in a fight! He had no doubt she had went and told her little friends all about last night. As if they stood one chance against what was coming! That was laughable! No he and his were the only ones that stood any chance at all. The fight called for those with REAL power! And even then, nothing was certain.

His mind again drifted to Bonnie. It surprised him, that it mattered to him if she'd survive or not. He had been running on pure emotion when he had saved her. It wasn't in him to watch her die, no matter how many times she had tried to kill him and his. It was rare to come upon someone as strong as her, especially with how young she was! It was his opinion that if anyone in that pitiful group survived, it was going to be her. Those thoughts brought him to thinking about the other witch, the red head Ascended. The path to that was tremendous and the price terrible! Her pain would draw his brother like a magnet. But it was her darkness that fascinated him! Darkness like the depths of Hell at her finger tips! He wondered if she had begun to understand what she was yet. It was early when the assault began. Half-breeds that had triple their ordinary power cut through a few of his hybrids. He cursed himself for spreading them so thin before the battle came! He went into full battle mode, not even thinking. Just killing, maiming, destroying. But there was to many! He had to fight his way through. He had to get to the coffins before they did! He went full speed, seeing nothing but red. He reached the house and raced to the basement. He ropped the lods off all the coffins and undaggerd all his siblings. They blinked at him. "No time, we are under attack!" he shouted at them. Rebekah was the first one out.

"Then lets go kick some ass!" she said with a feral smile. The others followed them and began to push the uber-vamps back. Klaus refused to let them retreat. They began a mass slaughter. Only one managed to escape their wrath. His lawn looked like a war zone! "Now Nik, you mind telling us why we were just attacked?" Rebekah asked. He nodded. "Come with me, we have much to discuss." he said. They could do nothing but follow.

Elijah's POV

Back at Willow's he felt it! Something happening! All his siblings were awake and drenched in blood lust! He clenched the sheets of the guest bed. He heard muffled sounds behind the door. He had never felt so on edge! He almost jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Lij?" he heard her called. He calmed instantly. "Come in." he felt he mise well tell her. She entered softly, dressed in a blue cotton night gown. "I felt them." was all she said, her worried eyes locked on to his. He was momentarily shocked. But they had a magical bond from when she took the dagger, he remembered. Whatever he felt she would too. He moved over on the bed and then patted the spot beside him. She and sat down, her small figure looking that much smaller as she drew her legs to her chest. "No Pixie, it's just us, relax, get under this blanket." he commanded softly. She was slow in complying, shy. He willed himself to calm down, for her sake. "Many bad things have happened tonight, I can feel it." she was shaking so he drew her closer to him on pure instinct. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You, you and your siblings, you are the largest threat to the First's plans. He went for them. That is how they are awake. Your brother was under attack." she responded. He had suspected this. It cause him no small amount of concern. "They would have torn any enemy to shreds. But I don't like that they were vulnerable." it didn't set well with him at all!

"There is more." she said, her voice was so small. He didn't like seeing her this way! He tightened his hold on her. "A thousand soldiers for good cried out at once tonight. Mass death." she was feeling it, somehow she was connected to those souls! It made his thoery of who the Ascended referred to into a certainty for him. "Pixie." he said it soft, comforting in her ear. "I want... I want..." he felt her began to cry. "Revenge. And you shall have it. It is time for you to stop being afraid of yourself. Use that power, without restraint. Become who you are meant to be." he told her. "But what if I loose control again?" she asked, riddled with guilt, self hate. He pulled her face to meet his. "Then I'll be your control." he said, his eyes boring into hers, trying to get the message across. For a moment he lost himself in those eyes. Eyes that beheld a thousand horrors. "Perhaps it is time, for you to know the monster I really am, to know what I've done." she said sadly. She looked away from him. She was lowering her sheilds, red hair bleeding into raven black. "I want to know. And no matter what I may see, I will not leave, Pixie." he reassured her. "Don't make promises you may not be able to keep." those words made him angry. "I am not your friends, Willow!" he growled. She turned to face him. Her eyes, the color of his black soul. Her suddenly alien features, they drew him further in, he wished she could see that.

"It all grew from an addiction. An addiction I attained from wanting to help people. It lead me on a path to Hell and madness." she placed a hand on either side of his head. "You in me, me in you." she uttered the spell. He was caught in a sudden whirl wind, and she was all he had to hold on to. And the vision began, with the most innocent, sweet person he had ever seen. He watched, in horror, the descent. Her mentor, who should have helped her calling her a rank amature. The death of the blonde witch. He grinned at the death of Warren. When she had absorbed the magic that made her no longer human. When she almost ended the world. His undead heart broke for her! She broke contact, stared at him a long time. "Still here?" there was a broken wonder in her voice. "Always, Pixie."

Bonnie's POV

Stefan had finally been able to get in contact with the Watcher. The man had been grateful for the offer for more clavery! The also found that Elijah had indeed joined them, and they had gotten a name for the red haired woman, Willow. They had tried to make Elena stay behind. She loved the girl to death, but she was without any supernatural defense and was a complete trouble magnet! But she had persisted. Now there they all were. Elena and Caroline in her car, Damon, Stefan, and Alaric in one of the Salvatore's vehicles. It looked like a massive road trip, though actually they were just heading for the air port. Bonnie ws glad to be getting out. She still didn't quite understand what possesed the hybrid to not only save her, but be so gentle, so human about it. The town felt darker today, somehow. Like it had been put under a fog of evil. She had gotten no sleep, she kept feeling like the world was closing in on her. "You, Bennet, lets go, we're burning daylight!" Caroline called as she got into the passenger side of the car. Elena was already in the back seat. She got in, made herself smile. She pretended that they were going on vocation to see the West Coast. She even put on a little Bob Marley to set the mood and began to perk up as they all sang along. Elena got into some serious seat dancing while singing the back-up vocals, causing them all to laugh. "We must learn, to love each other" Bonnie sang. "In peace in harmony!" Caroline followed. "We must quit cursing and fighting!" they all sang together.

She was amused by the looks they got from others on the highway. It was just a short hour before they made it, actually beating the guys. Bonnie smiled. This would be good black mail fodder against Damon for WEEKS! She couldn't help but gloat a little as the others arrived. It was not long before they made their way together to the gate of their United Airlines flight. She refused to contemplate how much money the Salvatore's had forked out to get them all tickets. They waited an hour before their flight number was called. As she moved to board the plane, she could have sword sh saw a flash of blonde hair and aqua-marine eyes! She ignored it. She took her seat next to Elena and leaned back. The other girl grabbed her hand. "It will be ok. We'll beat... whatever this is! Then we'll celebrate by going to the beach!" she sounded so sure. She almost envied her that innocence. "Sure." she said, smiling at her best friend. She soon dozed off, feeling exhausted. It was all to short a time before she snapped awake, alarmed by the darkest energy she had ever felt. "Come on Bon, lets go meet the good guys!" said Caroline, who pulled her along. They found their luggage and made their way to the lobby. They were greeted by a petite blonde who almost looked realted to Caroline. A brunette that reminded her so much of Damon it was down right creepy was also there.

The witch Willow, she radiated so much dark and light energy, she was more of an avatar than a human! Her arm was firmly tucked into none other than Elijah, and the energy those two put off together...there was a spark there. Something, a bond, incredibly powerful! Elijah gave them all a grim smile. "Welcome to Sunnyhell!" said the brunette. After introductions, they divided up again. Bonnie and Caroline rode with Willow and Elijah.

Faith's POV

There was one of the group that got her full attention! The vamp that put both Spike and Anel to shame! Beautiful leather jacket, delicious jeans that clung in all the right places. The dark hair and startling blue eyes! She eyed him up and down slowly with an appreciative smile. The vamp smirked and took her hand, kissing it. "What may I call you, kitten?" he asked with just about the sexiest voice she ever heard. "Nam's Faith Lehande, Slayer." she smirked back. "My name is Damon Savatore. I'll be riding with you, as will Sir Brood over here." She had to resist the urge to purr. She looked over to see someone who could have been Angel's twin. With that dark hair, darker eyes, and permanently tattooed gult/self loathing expression. "Yes, only Sir. The King is already taken." she replied, making him snort. Damon put his arm around her shoulders. "I think I'm gonna like you, kitten. Lead on!" she noted with satisfaction when his eyes lingered on her curves. She smirked and placed her arm around his waist, feeling a powerful jolt of electricity between them as she did so. It was pleasant, made her nice and tingly in all the right places. "A beautiful friendship." she replied. Her eyes locked onto his and neither of them moved. "AHEM!" Stefan made his presence known. Both rolled their eyes at the same time. Damon sent a look over her shoulder. Faith couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Sir Brood and Mustang, lets get this show on the road!" she led them to her newly acquired baby, a fully restored blood red 1965 Sting Ray with black leather interior and t-tops.

Damon let out a low whistle. "Beautiful, kitten! Does she have a name? Something as beautiful as her has to have a name." she smiled in agreement. She does, her name is Hell Cat." she said proudly. She allowed him to run his hands lovingly over the hood. "When you are done molesting the car, we need to go, Mustang!" she heard Stefan tease. She smiled. There just may be hope left for him yet! "I'll give you a ride sometime." she told Damon with a suggestive wink. "Anytime, kitten, nothing would please me more." his voice was pure velvet. They all got in the car. "Next time, we ditch the kill joy back there." she said giving Stefan a teasing smile. "Please, God, DO!" he replied. They spent the rest of the ride trading stories. It was rather eery, how much they were alike. But she liked it. Damon would never judge her, never presume to tell her what was right or wrong. He would never forever close her off for her mistakes, no matter how bad they were. He understood. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She popped in some Nine Inch Nails, and both were singing Closer at the top of their lungs when they pulled into Buffy's drive. His brother had a strange smile on his lops as they exited the car. "Alright, just a friendly warning, be prepared to be mauled by a house hold of super-human teenage girls! Elijah barely survived. But that might be due to Red." she said.

Damon smirked. "Kind of hard NOT to pick up on what's going on with those two!" he replied. He offered his arm to her. "And they say chivalry is dead." she joked. "Well, technically speaking, kitten..." she laughed. As expected, both were mauled. Damon sent her a wink over their heads. "I give 'em 1 day, tops. $50 says they'll be in bed in a day!" she heard Red say. "I give them 2 hours..." the Original replied. They were obviously taking bets out on her and Mustang. She had to find a way to get a piece of that pie!

Damon's POV

The gorgeous brunette hadn't been kidding when she said the'd gt mauled. He repressed the urge to laugh. He saw the witch Bonnie called Willow and Elijah looking between him and Faith. They were taking bets. He would talk to kitten later about how they might get a pece of the action! "Girls! Back off!" shouted a voice filled with power. The girls grumbled before taking their seats, revealing the same petite blonde from earlier. But something was wrong. He could feel it coming off of her. She looked drained. Empty of all but a feeling of numbness. She waws flanked by Willow now, who stood next to a shell shocked Bonnie, and Ripper Giles who was beyond pale, filled with anger and grief. "Last night, there was an attack in Lond. The Watchers Council Heal Quarters was annilated. Just a handful survived. The Watchers Council as we know it is destroyed." the room went dead silent. He opened hand closed his mouth in shock. It just didn't register! The Watchers pre-dated the Originals! They had lived and breathed the war of good and evil since time began! Sure they had been thorn in the side of every vampire that ever existed. But they were always there. The only constant that a immortal could depend upon through the centuries. To have that suddenly ripped away, it felt like something had been ripped out of his chest. He looked up to see his inner turmoil mirrored in his brother's outward expression. "It was them, wasn't it? The First and his mad priest!" Elijah displayed that quiet rage tha tDamon had learned to fear. And the vibes off the Watcher... a chill went down his spine, though he would never say that out loud.

"It was. A thousand soldiers for good..." Willow started her eyes bleeding into a darkness that rivaled the abyss. The room filled with an incredible power Damon had never felt before! "Cried out at once tonight" he finished for her. "Giles we can't let this stand!" a dangerous rage was slowly building in the Queen Slayer. He realized for the first time how powerful this group really was! "We have more to think about than revenge right now. We need a way to protect the remaining Watchers and re-establish the Council. I will now allow Caleb to triumph and my Order to fail!" said Giles, taking control. "As long as there is one Watcher left standing..." "The Order stands with him" the Original finished for him with a small half smile. "What do we need to do? How can we help?" Bonnie asked. "By helping us plan an attack. I think it's time to take the fight to them!" Giles answered. All the girls began to smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about G-Man! That sounds like my kind of party!" spoke kitten, her eyes darkening, wearing a feral smile that he was pretty sure would even have Klaus take a few steps back. This one enjoyed what she was, embraced it fully. He liked that! He smirked. "That's my kind of party too, kitten. Count me in." and with that comment and several like it, the mood in the room changed. The experienced fighters such as himself, Elijah, Willow, Bonnie, the Slayers, Stefan, and Xander began to talk over strategy.

The Potentials went to go blow off steam in the training room. "Alright. There is something you guys need to know." Willow said. "The Watchers were not Caleb's only target last night. Caleb attacked Nikolaus. The First is after the Originals. Elijah's siblings are all awake." "Oh fuck me!" Damon exclaimed.

Klaus' POV

They had made it! In his newly acquired van, he and his siblings had just passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. The power here was so dark, inviting. But the Power here could not be controlled. To harness this heady evil would mean to become a vessel, an instrument, a slave. But the feel of it, it was a release. There were things here older and far more vil than he. He faced a Challenge now unlike any he had ever known. The beasts reveled in him for the battles that waited. Last night had been but a taste of what this new enemy could unleash. He knew the Bennet witch had arrived just a few hours before them. The blood she drank called to him, told him she was here. He felt her stake of shock, as he was sure she had felt his desperation earlier, the night before. He felt the Ascended near her, which calmed him more. She was safe! It was her he was relying on. The one witch in all the world who not only worked with his kind, but was responsible for the continued existence of two of the Scourge of Europe! Hers was not the black and white world of Mystic Falls. On a Hellmouth you took allies as you could find them. What little info his hybrids had gathered o the red head impressed him. Unlike Bonnie, she would use dark magic, she would kill without remorse if it meant saving the world. A quality he hoped rubbed off on the younger witch.

He wanted Bonnie breathing at the end of this. He couldn't explain the emotions sge invoked in him even to himself! He made accommodations for him and his siblings. They intended to lay low for the night. They had argued the whole way about why it was important they join the defenders of the Hellmouth. Rebekah declared it suicidal. They were more than enough together! Kol was curious about the Slayers and wanted to try his hand at seducing the witches. Like he stood a chance! Finn felt it was their duty to face this threat alone. Alarik believed they should be contacting the Shadow Men before they did anything. He dismissed all of them, after of course, some well placed threats. He was now alone. "Bonnie love, show me the red haired witch." he whispered, feeling out through the bond. "Stop Nikolaus." the unfamiliar female voice sounded in his head. "Impressive, love. It seems we have an enemy in common." he replied. Laughter. "Name is Willow. You mister, are our last resort. The Watchers were taken out except for a handful last night. All we have is powerful, but not enough." her news about the Shadow Men rocked him. "I made Elijah a promise, your arrival needs to be, sudden." her meaning was not lost on him.

"Place and time. And I make no promises about humans." he said. "Didn't expect you to. Just wouldn't announce that fact around the Slayers if I were you. Do you have access to your army?" she asked. "You are planning to strike. It's bold, perhaps to much so. Cue me into your little war council. When we finish the first strike, you, Elijah, and I shall have a little chat." he liked how she thught, how she put aside her own emotions and morals to do what needed to be done. "Very well. But Nikolaus, if you cross me, I will bury you in a Hell dimension that even you will never climb out of! I don't enjoy making deals with devils. If you betray us to the First...well... I am a woman of my word!" he smirked. He and Willow understood one another! "Truce till we destroy the threat. After that...well." he shrugged. "Bargain struck. See you around, Nikolaus" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

1I do not own the Vampire Diaries or BTVS. In this chapter the true origions of the Slayer come to light as Willow, Dawn, Giles and Elijah make head way on the Prophecy. There may be something to Dawn's Spell Prophecy theory. Klaus arrives just in time to salvage a nearly botched first strike against the First while Damon plays the hero for his Kitten. The deal Willow offered to Klaus come to light and she informs Elijah of the waking of the Old One in LA. Angel learns how he might be able to deal with the Illyria situation. I apollogize now for all the typos.

Chapter 5: Origins

Elijah's POV

"There are two things that point to my siblings and I in this prophecy. One is the reference to the Seed of Esther. That is our mother's name, we are of that seed. The other is Ayanna's Tribute. Ayanna was my mother's mentor, and founder of the Bennet line." he was saying. He found himself reclining in the study once more, speaking frankly with the Watcher. "The same line who's descendant is training with the Potentials right now?" Willow asked. His pixie, always fast on the uptake! He gave her a proud smile. "Yes, the same." he answered. "I still think that it is also a spell. It's wording is curious otherwise. It lists us as if we were a part of some instructions. The Chosen, The Ascended, Ayanna's Tribute, the Seed of Esther." Dawn replied. "You impress me. I have a companion theory to yours Have you ever noted how your Slayers move? It's not like your demonic vampire. I wonder if this is not the spell that created the First Slayer. Blood from the Originals, enhanced by the magic of an Ascended, bound and controled by a witch of the Bennet line." he mused. "I don't see your siblings freely giving to create something that would be a weapon against them." the Pixie replied.

"My siblings and I, no. My Father on the other hand..." he replied. "Because of his hatred for your brother Nikolaus, no doubt." said Giles. "I have to tell you, I already hate your parents, Old Man!" Willow told him, clearly frustrated. He let out a small laugh. "You should take a number my dear!" she rolled her eyes but he still caught a small smile. "So you guys are tied directly to the creation of the Slayers. I wonder..." the younger girl was deep in thought. "The prophecy also mentions the First. Something about the Origin of the Slayer may be the key to kicking his Evil Ass back out of the physical realm." she said slowly. "And if the prophecy is also a spell..." the red head continued the line of thought. "You are thinking this may be what's needed to activate all the Potentials." Giles said. "Precisely." there was a particular gleam in her eyes, one he had never seen before. Hope. It was getting almost impossible to take his eyes off her. She was quickly passin gthe just friends stage in his heart. Even he knew that.

It was dangerous for both of them. If somehow, something managed to hurt her, he would not be able to reign in his beast. He saw Dawn watching them out of the corner of her eye. He bit back a smile. He was becoming rather fond of her. She was like a younger Elena, but with sass. "If this is true, the spell will be complex. Just the slightest mistake will have unmeasurable consequences." Giles voice brought him back and out of his thoughts. His Pixie nodded, eyes filled with dark understanding. "I can do it, I know I can! I have all this Power, what else can I do? I have to try!" she replied. "Quit acting like she has limits, Sir Tweed! We all know what she can do." Dawn said with a teasing tone. "I'll aid her Watcher. I promise you, she'll not loose control." Elijah spoke. The flash of pain that went across Pixie's features burned him. Without thinking he took her small hand into to his and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back, almost like SHE was trying to comfort HIM! "Very well. We still have a ways to go to get it all translated, but that's it for this evening." the Watcher said, dismissing the group. As they left he could hear Willow's heart accelerate and her skin was warming up. He was about to ask about it when he looked down and realized their hands were still interlaced with one another. He couldn't fight a smile of triumph!

Klaus' POV

It was interesting news. So Father played a roll in the creation of the Slayer. It was not surprising to him at all. Mikael was a bastard like that. He didn't like the idea of creating a Slayer armym but he knew the Ascended had been pushed into it. Much like being pushed to call on him. But like him, she would fight to survive and do whatever was needed to do so. Itr was a trait he could respect. He also knew now through his multiple sources the time and place of the next attack. The dark haired Slayer would lead a group of Potentials to a now known Bringers hot spot to send the mad priest a little message. His smile was completely feral when Bekah walked in. "I know that look! You plan o ndoing some damage tonight, aren't you?" she asked. "Why of course, dear sister. The preist is lolling them into a trap. Rather clever it it wasn't so over used. How better to gain their trust than to save the day?" he answered. "And having something to rub into Elijah's face has nothing to do with it?" her eyebrow went up and there was a teasing smile on her lops. "Now that just happens to be a rather lovely bonus!" he replied in good spirits. Nothing quite like giving in to your baser instincts. It was sould cleansing. Reminded you of who and what you are.

It was something Elijah and Finn never allowed themselves to exprience, let alone understand. "Just be careful Nik. I don't trust them." she said. "And the Red Witch is the only one who trusts me. Well, trusts me to keep my word anyway." he replied. "And will you?" she asked. "I have nothing to lose by keeping it. I have no more desire to see the world destroyed than they do. It's not like I am going to turn into Stefan just because I aided Good this once." he answered. "Now go. I have a date with a Slayer that I just can't miss!" she rolled her eyes at his words and left. He sent out a silent call to the hybrids he had chose to join him. Blonde, brown eyed Ada and green eyed Darious would be leading a group of 10. He fought with them before so he knew their strengths. He had no time to wait for them, so he gave them the location of the warehouse. He felt them obeying his words. "We will be having our little chat tonight, Witch." he sent a silent message to his new found ally. "Keep your word Nikolaus. If you do not, I shall keep mine." she responded calmly.

With her warning, he left the motel. He was going to enjoy this! He sped at his top speed to the edge of town When he arrived he felt for her. The Slayer, with her siren like blood calling out to him. She moved like a panther, silent and deadly. A group of 10 girls followed, with a little less grace but he could see his brother's influence in the way they moved and covered their presence. He knew however that the prest already knew of them. That's the luxury of setting a trap. The vamps went out to meet and lure them into the building He allowed it. He planned to let the situation to get desperate before he made his appearence. Anything else would seem to convient. The girls fought wellk, for what they were. The Slayer was a joy to watch. There was a wild abandon to her movements. There was the joy of the kill. She took down dozens by herself. But there were to many. They were being pushed to breaking. A paln to weaken them before they entered the building.

It was a rather clever little farce. It might of worked, if not for him. The half-breeds feigned retreat and the girls followed them at speeds a regular human could never muster. He saw them enter the warehouse. His hybrids told him they took out two explosives but the other two were still live. "Leave them. I think it's time we make our presence known." he replied.

Faith's POV

They went from being surrounded to suddenly be on offense. Faith didn't like it. Something was off about the whole thing. She damn near got in a fist fight with B for saying so. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It was not natural for her to be cautious. She knew she had to act. After all, B had the full back of a very angry Watcher. When they entered the warehouse that off feeling got stronger. "Red, I don't like this! We may need back up!" she communicated silently to the witch. "The calvary is already there, or close. Just see that you don't stake them." it was apparent that Red was the only one in the know about this calvary. Why did she get the feeling her friend had made a deal with a devil? "Alright girls, remember your training and be careful No bravado, this is a seek and destroy mission only. Never allow yourself to get seperated from the group. If you get isolated you get dead. Are we cool?" she spoke. "Cool" all the girls replied. Not five seconds later the vamps descended on them like a hurricane. They were led by someone she had only known through stories, the Master! "Shit!" she cursed. She allowed herself to retreat into that deadly, more primal side of her. She had never moved faster, hit harder or fought better!

She growled like a beast, spinning lake a ballerina. She was taking them down two at a time, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. She had been lured onto a trap! "Whoever you are, NOW would be a good time to show up!" she shouted. "As you wish, love" said a voice in her head that sent a chill down her spine. It wasn't Red or Elijah. But he certainly had Elijah's power. That meant one thing! The Original's pshychotic brother Nikolaus was here! "Fucking perfect!" she cursed again. "Is that how you thank people?" she was now face to face with him. She felt it too. The two beasts dwelling inside a gorgeous blonde with a baby face. Unlike his brother, this one wore his power out on his sleeve. And that power was intense! "If I get out alive, I may, possibly thank you." and she fed on her anger, her own wild nature, and gave him a feral grin. He simply laughed. "I will hold you to that! Now Slyaer listen closely. This place is a death trap. It's wired to explode. I got two. Two I left in the back." She nodded, ripping into more vamps. "There is a paln then?" she asked. "We are going to lure this hoard back there and then blow this place sky high. Do you think you can handle that? He asked arrogantly.

She simply laughed. "Let's party, Hybrid!" she answered. She threw back her head and let forth a battle cry. Her girls fought to get back to her. She and Nikolaus went back to back. They started to gain ground. His hybrids were dealing out serious damage. "Push them back!" he roared to them. And they did. But the clock was ticking. "Get them out!" If I don't make it, tell Red what happened." she ordered. She had to argue a while before he finally ordered his hybrids to get the Potentials out. He refused to leave. They finally got them were they were they wanted them. Then she felt arms around her wasit. "We got to go, love! And that's two thank you's you owe me." his voice was in her ear. He pulled them both out, but he wasn't fast enough. The building blew just as they were off the roof, slamming her into the concrete. She felt several bones break. She laughed. "And people call ME crazy!" she heard the hybrid mutter. He cursed under his breath. Darkness was closing in. It seemed so peaceful. Inviting. All is forgiven in the void.

She felt wind through her hair. She felt cold. She was sure her companion of the hour wasn't helping. She kept fighting though. She kept thinking Mustang would want that. She wanted to see him again. "Damon! You're a genious love!" she heard.

Damon's POV

He was beyond anxous. He hadn't liked Buffy's idea anymore than his Kitten had. There was something off about all of it. It felt to much like a set up! It was driving him crazy to not be out there with her! "She's a Slayer, Damon. This is what they do! And she's good! She doesnt need us to go in and save the day! Now quite pacing, you are making my brain hurt!" Stefan scolded him. "You don't get to say one fucking word! Not ONE! How many times have we all risked our asses for your precious Elena? How many have we lost?" he smapped at his brother who had the decency to look guilty. "I don't lik her out there with nothing but little girls for back up! Something is off about this whole thing! I can feel it in my bones! I can't do shit for her when I'm in here!" he ranted. "You really like her, don't you? I mean I've never seen you this wound before. Not even for Elena or Katherine!" his brother said quietly. Damon ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't do feelings, you know that. But something about her, it calls to me. My best is tame when she is near. I've never had that. Not even with Elena." he answered.

"She makes you remember who Damon the man is?" Stefan asked. "She does without even trying. There is a connection, I felt it when I fist laid eyes on her. She's dark, wild, powerful, free, and beautiful." it was the most poetic he had ever been. He didn't feel comfortable admitting this much out loud. "She's like you." his brother responded. It was true. In many, many ways. "Something is about to go really wrong. I can feel it! I know what she is, but that doesn't make her invincable!" in fact the exact opposite was true. The fact that she had lived past 16 made her rare. "She's strong Damon. One of the strongest I have ever known..." their conversation as interupted when frantic Potentials busted through the door. "Faith...warehouse...trap...hybrids...explosives" they managed to get out. Damon blurred out immediately. When he did there was a loud explosion. "Faith!" he screamed. If his heart still beat it would have stopped. He raced toward the nise like a bat out of Hell. And then he saw HIM! The Original Asshole, holding an unconscious Slayer in his arms!

"Klaus! You..." "We don't have time for your childish stupidity! Her pulse is weak! She needs..." Klaus yelled and glared when Damon interrupted. "Blood. Give her to me. Do it now you psychotic fuck!" he demanded. "Is that how you talk to the one who saved her life?" the other vampire responded. Damon blinked a few times. "Salvatore, FOCUS! Slayer! Blood! NOW!" and he put her in Damon's arms. "Tell my brother and the Red Witch we are at the Best Western." and with that Klaus departed, his duty done. Damon lowered her to the ground gently, laying her head in his lap. He bit into his wrist and forced Faith's mouth open. "No you don't not today! Do you hear me Kitten? Drink!" he lowered his writ to his lips. He almost shouted for joy when he finally felt the pressure of her lips on the wound. "Good girl, that's it." he could almost see her bones knitting themselves back together under her torn clothing. Finally her eyes fluttered open and he took his wrist back. Blue eyes met dark brown. "Mustang?" she asked. He smirked at the nickname "Welcome back, Kitten." he said. "Was it bad?" she asked. He could only nod. "Did phyco's hybrids get all the girls out?" the question shocked him. "They are safe. I didn't see anyone but Klaus." he answered. "Talk about crazy story..." he put a hand over her mouth then kissed that hand. "Later Kitten, much, much later."

Willow's POV

"I'm telling you, all he said was tell my brother and the Red Witch we are at Best Western! I have no idea what his intentions are!" Damon yelled at Elijah. "If you two don't stop I swear by the Goddess I'll bury you both in the core of the Earth!" Willow yelled, rubbing at her temples. She looked at the blue eyed vamp. "Damon, go watch Faith, she isn't out of the woods yet." he nodded and left. She turned to Elijah and eyeballed him. "And you! Open your eyes! This is not a game, or some show down in Mystic Falls! We. Are. Desperate! If it weren't for him we would have lost Faith and those girls tonight. Instead we sent a nice message to the First. I am not his biggest fan either but beggars can't be choosers." she lectured. He put his hand through his hair. "I know that." he started. "Not everything. You don't know everything. There's been news from LF. Elijah..." she braced herself against the wall and stared at the floor. "Something that pushed you into this.. Pixie, look at me." she shook her head no. She didn't want him to see the horror in her face. She felt his cold hand cup her chin. "Yes. Open those lovely eyes, talk to me!" all taces of his anger were gone from his voice. "You can't hid from me Willow. I can feel your fear. That is not something I have felt from you before. Look at me!" she felt herself answering him against her will.

"An Old One walks, Lij. Someone found the Deeper Well. Illyria has awakened! Do you know what that means?" the words came out. For the first time she saw true fear in the Original. "My God!" they sank together. "The First must feel her. We have to take him down before he captures the one who found her! We can't allow Caleb to find the Deeper Well! And if she comes here, it will be my fight. Only I have that kind of power..." she was being towards him, then in to him. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are not alone anymore? I am not afraid of what you are, what you must allow yourself to become to face a threat like that! I am not them. I will not run, not from you. I can't. Trust me! Let me be your control!" he spoke in her ear. "You can't?" she asked. She pulled back to see him. There was a look in his eyes she had not seen before. It made her heart flutter. He began to caress her cheek. "No, I can't. Sot its best you get use to not fighting alone anymore. And no more deals wth devils without me there! I will meet with him." she gave him a small smile. "Thank you." she said. Her eyes fell shut again as she leaned into hi touch.

"My Pixie!" he spoke so soft she barely caught it. His tone was sweet, sad. But underneath it there was a hardness, protectiveness, possessiveness. Something that passed the friendship marker. She had loved Tara with all her soul, but what Elijah invoked in her...she had never felt something this powerful before. It scared her, but she couldn't run. Not from him. She forced these thought aside. Whatever was happening between them needed to wait. She opened her eyes again and slowly untangled herself from him. "We need someone strong to represent the Mystic Falls crew to come with us. Is ther any of that crew he respects?" she asked. "There is only one he holds of any value at all. That would be Bonnie. She came the closest ayone ever has to killing him. He replied. "Perfect! She is rather gifted, and loyal." she started. "The night is not young. We need to grab her now and fill her in on the way." She was praising Gaia that the light wa s off and he couldn't see her blushing like mad when his hands went over her lops to stp her babble. She simply nodded. "Go get her, I'll bring the car around." he pshed ne stray lock of hair behind her ear before going off to get the keys. She made her way upstairs, seeing a smirking Dawn. "Later kiddo." she found her fellow witch and she smirked hearing the sounds coming out of Faith's room as they passed it by.

Bonnie's POV

Dawn was smirking like a hyhena. "I don't think Stefan needs to worry about his brother anymore. Damon got himself a serious case of Slayeritus!" the younger girl chirped happily. "That's about on the top of my list of things I don't need to know Dawnie" Bonnie replied. Then again it wasn't like the whole house couldn't hear him and Faith going at it. Which was a picture she REALLY didn't need in her head! She was grateful when Willow came to get her. By the way Wills, you and Elijah got to pay up later, I won!" Dawn sing-songed to their backs. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We need you for a meeting with Nikolaus." the other witch said. She stopped in her tracks. "Are you nuts?" she exclaimed. "I love on a Hellmoth, so probably. We need him and his army, not to mention the other siblings! This is not a game, Bonnie. This is for real! If we don't stop this, it's Game Over for all of us! He may be a devil, but he is strong, has resources we don't and I'll do whatever it takes to keep the world as it is. You have to come out of your back and white world if you want to save the real one." her words showed her wise, a woman far older than her years. Truth be told, since drinking the Hybrid's blood she hadn't been able to get him off her mind. There were things she knew about him now that made him seem if not human, not a complete monster.

Everything he had done had been for his family. And the way he had saved her... it filled her with conflicted feelings. "You need not fear him. He will not harm you and he can't harm Elijah and me. Besides, crazy as he is, even he has a sense of honor. While we fight on the same side, he will not harm us. He is a man of his word." on that note she was correct. Klaus never broke his word. Though what that usually meant sent a shudder down her spine. They both got in the car. "I don't like it either Bonnie, but we are left with little choice. And he did salvage the last mission and saved Faith. Usually he would have left her to die." she pondered his words. "If he steps out of line once..." she was interrupted. "I shall send him to a Hell Dimension he'll never get out of." Willow replied. "You can do that?" the older witch smirked. Willow had grew on her but sometimes she scared the shit out of Bonnie! But it would be lovely to see the Great Hybrid to be taken down a few pegs. That ego of his never ceased to piss her off!

"What is he offering?" she asked. "A temporary truce. Access to the hybrids along with any weapons or magical items we may need. Himself in the field with us. You know the damage that man can deal out! Protection until the enemy is defeated. After that the truce dissolves." the older witch answered. "Figured there would be a catch." she said under her breath. "He IS Nikolaus. He is the King of loop holes and catches." said Elijah. "Gee thanks, that makes me feel SO much better Elijah!" she said sarcastically. They were silent for the rest of the trip. Bonnie searched her brain for a spell to bind him to his words. "Do you really think so little of me, Witch?" she nearly jumped at the sound of Klaus' voice in her head. Laughter. "We are bonded. You drank of me. I'll always know where you are and can always contact you." ok now she was PISSED! "Calm yourself. Listen to the Red Witch, she is wiser than you. I do not break my word. You do not have any other options. Well, except die." there as that tone! She could practically FEEL him smirking! "What are you after?" she demanded. "The world, of course love. But first I am going to take the head of the mad priest!" he replied.

Angel's POV

It was becoming to much to handle. Everything was going to Hell and there was nothing he could do to stop it! The Old One took his dear Fred. None of them had been a match for her! With the First on their doorstep and the God King seeking to resserect her army things had never looked so hopeless. He didn't like the Originals being involved either. In fact he contimplated whether or not the PTB had lost their collective minds when they had Willow resurrect one! Angelus' memories of his run-ins with Nikolaus were giving him nightmares again! He knew how powerful his Little One was but that family... He hated having to lean on her now. But he had no other choice. If there was even a chance he could get Fred back, he was taking it! And more than that, Knox had to be found! If Caleb managed to get his hands on him... he didn't even want to think about that! He was grateful that there was some good news. He owed Damon for saving Faith. But Klaus having a roll in it... "What game are you playing, Klaus? He demanded to the silence. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good! He could have kicked himself for giving Willow the idea in the rist place, even if it was indirectly. But he couldn't be down there with them. Not with this Old One running around.

He ran a hand through his hair and banged his head on the desk. "I wouldn't be doing what you are thinking, if I were you." Angel's head snapped up to see Whistler casually leaning up against the wall. "And just why is that? Are the PTB looking for more martyrs? Because with Illyria it will be a blood bath!. When she's done with us, she will come for you!" he snapped. "At full power I am sure she would. She does not possess full power in her current form. Angerl, you can't get Fred back. This was pre-determined eons before you were born. It was meant to happen. You would only cost Little Red dearly, when she needs her Power the most. She is not fully Ascended yet." Whistler answered calmly. Angel's jaw hit the ground. "Ascended? She's.." he was interupted. "The Chosen of the Goddess, yes. Her consort has even been chosen by her own heart. Though I did play a small roll." and with that he winked. "You didn't !" he was up in a blink and had Whistler in a choke hold. "Tell me you did not manipulate her into the arms of the Original Phsycopath!" he screamed at him, eyes flas hing yellow.

Whistler pushed him off and laughed, hard. "Oh Angelcakes, what monsters you must think us to be! No, the Hybrid has his eyes elsewhere. Try again!" he managed to get out. It dawned on Angel. "The on she saved?" he asked. "You didn't hear it from me." the other man replied. "Does he love her?" he asked. "Worships her, even though its still early." he was answered. "Karmic soul-bond. They connected the moment she opened that coffin. From here on, no one else will do. They won't be parted. Rather romantic." Whistler continued. "Rather dangerous. Remember Tara?" Angel replied. "Which is why it is a good thing Elijah is who and what he is, isn't it?" Whistler answered. "Alright, now tell me, what do I do with Illyria?" Angel came back to the situation at hand. "Her shell can not endure her Power. She needs to have some removed. That is something Red can do without jeopardizing herself. Make your peace with Fred. We can't bring her back my friend. Now I got to go. There is a deal going on that may or may not need my intervention. And like that, he was gone. "Well at least there is a plan." he said to himself. He internalized his grief for Fred. First, he had work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or BTVS. In this chapter, Bonnie, Elijah, and Willow go to make a deal with Kalus and the other Originals. Rebekah notices sparks not only between Elijah and Willow, but Bonnie and Klaus as well. Originals are debriefed about Illyria's escape from the Deeper Well and the need to find Knox before Caleb. Bonnie, after a revelation, confesses something to Dawn.

Chapter 6: Deals with Devils

Elijah's POV

If his heart still had a beat, he was sure it would be pounding! The entire ride he had failed miserably at getting his mind on Klaus and off his Pixie! The way she had leaned in to his touch... God he wanted to kiss her! He wanted to kiss her senseless! He had never wanted anything more in his immoral life! He barely held onto control. He didn't know if she was ready for that, yet. He had to get a grip, for her sake. He refused to pull a Damon. It had to be ebough for him to know she wanted him there, thatr she needed him. At least for now. But when the moment did come, he would take her breath away, make her toes curl! Show her to whom she belonged and to whom he belonged! He felt that familiar tug that was her energy when she gave his arm a squeeze. "Clear your thoughts, we are here. He's waiting for us." she said to both him and Bonnie. "Well, here goes nothing!" said the younger witch. Her whole body was tense. She was like a tightly wound coil ready to spring! Willow put her arm around her shoulder.

"Relax! They sense fear like Xander senses Twinkies! Be calm and cool. Whatever zen thoughts you need, use them. He'll try to bait you and get the upper hand in the negotiation. Remember that he will do you and yours no harm for now. Channel your inner Corleone." she said to her. It was great advice. This obviously was not the first time she had to do something like this. "Zen? Like what?" Bonnie ask. "My zen thoughts involve coffee..." the red head's eyes shut for a moment and a smile of pure pleasure crossed her face. A smile that almost had Elijah swallowing his tounge! She really did have no idea what she did to him! Bonnie's laugh brought him back to reality. "Johnny Depp!" she said dreamily, her eyes glazed over slightly. "OH Goddess, yep, now that is some grade A zen right there!" and suddenly Elijah felt slightly jealous.

"But I have another...grade A zen...now..." his Pixie was red as an apple, and he caught the rapid glance in his direction, which caused that lovely blush to go down her neck. He smirked happily. He was her zen! They were a few steps from the front desk when a familiar voice called out to them. "Miss Rosenberg, Miss Bennet, Mr. Michaelson, welcome! Follow me!" there was one of his brother's favorite pets, one of the leaders of the hybrids, Ada. "He is waiting for us?" he questioned. "Along with the rest of your family. They are all here." the blonde responded. A lump formed in his throat. No matter what they had done, they were still his family, he still loved them, still missed them. "It's alright, Old Man. Not the best of reunions, but at least this time you are all on the same side." said Willow. She offered her hand which he took without question, ignoring the questioning look on Bonnie's face.

"You are wise, Red Witch. He said it was so. It is nice that for once, he has a solid, willing ally." said Ada. Willow's face took on a toic look and Bonnie mirrored her. Elijah however went in with a blank expression, keeping both women close. Ada opened the door. "Kaus? They are here." she said. "I can see that! You may leave us." he dismissed her. They walked in to what was probably the best suite in the place. "It is an honor to finally meet you, my Red Witch of the Hellmouth." Klaus rose, eyeing the red head. He closed in and kissed her hand, gazing in her eyes in a way that made Elijah want to rip his head off. "Deceptively fragile, so powerful. Yes, a true honor." his brother went on. He released her, much to Elijah's relief, to take Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie's POV

There was a look of hunger on his face when he gazed upon Willow. Hunger for her power, for knowledge of how she gained it. It shouldn't have surprised her. Klaus lusted after power like she lusted after justice, and the older witch was the living embodiment of power! "No need to be jealous love. You haven't even began to tap into your potential. And how lovely you look!" his eyes traveled up and down her figure. She was confused by her reaction. She should feel disgusted! Instead she felt like the sexiest woman in the room! She LIKED how he eyed her! She wondered if the Hellmouth had taken her sanity. Especailly when she found herself looking him up and down and was doing so to such a point that she didn't noticed when the other siblings entered the room and took their seats!. "Bonnie!" Willow whispered. She gently grabbed her arm and led her to the couch were Elijah was already sitting. She was trying to help her save face.

To bad. Klaus already knew. She could read him, he most definitely could and would rad her. She met his smirking gaze with a glare and did not waver in her gaze. "Whenever you two are done with your Mexican Standoff the rest of us would like to get a move on!" she turned to see the Original Bitch with an annoyed look on her face. "Always the lady, Bekah!" Elijah remarked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him. "How about I start us off?" Willow offered. "By all means, the floor is all yours, Miss Rosenberg." said Klaus, using his most charming of smiles. One of the few times she had seen him do so where there was no trace of malice behind it. It hit her suddenly, in his own sick way, he respected Willow. She didn't think he was capable of such a thing. "Tsk, you do not watch Witch. Respect is what saved your life." she heard his silent voice. Something told her there was more to it then that, but she chose not to push it right then.

"Klaus filled you all on who attacked you, correct?" Willow began. "He did, though why, what exactly the First Evil is, and what this had to do with us he has kept us in the dark about. Though he knows more than he lets on." answered Kol who shot annoyed glares at Klaus' back. "Well Kol" she saw Willow smirk at Kol's shock of her knowing who he was. "The First is a concept. The personification, the physical form of every evil thought, deed, action, and inclination that has ever been. The Darkness inside all things made corporal. His only goals are chaos, evil, and mass death. He commands all demonic entities and beings. He has chaos mages, demons, half-breeds, uber-vamps, and countless Bringers who you have yet to encounter. He acts through his mad priest, named Caleb, who has incredible strength and speed and can take on the guises of anyone who has died. He is going to pen the Hellmouth. I need not tell you what that would mean. He is after you, the Originals, and myself and the Slayers because we are the only real threats he faces. On more than one level. Klaus?" she turned to the lounging Hybrid.

"What can I do for you love?" he asked. "Continue, tell them about your Father and the origin of the Slayers." she requested. "Well after Mother unbound him, Mikael wanted revenge. He attacked Mother, and we then all drained him. But Mother saved him out of guild by turning him when we left. As thanks he entombed her and began his hunt. At some unknown point he ran into the first of the Shadow Men. The demonic half-breeds were running around and being desperate I imagine, they begged for his help. His blood created and flows through the veins of every Potential. It is activated when they are called." he spoke. "But why?" Finn asked. "He hates me, you know that! He wants to take anyone I ever cared for, even if they are his own children." Klaus stopped. Bonne felt a strange urge to comfort him, but didn't.

Rebekah's POV

The red head was hard to read. It was obvious that she was desperate. But unlike the Bennet witch, who tried to cloak her fear, the older one felt none. There wasn't even a trace of it, even though she knew exactly what they were and what they were capeable of. There was intensity that surrounded her, a strength of will that not may could match. Her eyes were far older than the face that bore them. It made her wonder just what she had seen to become someone who could wheel and deal on par with Nik. It was obvious her brother respected and lusted after her power. It was also obvious he would never get it. She had seen the look on Elijah's face when Nik took Willow's hand and turned on the charm! He looked like he wanted to take his head off! They had interlaced their hands together unconsciously while Nik spoke. It made her smirk. After a millenia, Elijah was in love! But the current that ran between the two, it was unique. Their aura's wrapped around one another. Two complete separates becoming a new whole.

The dynamic between Bonnie and Nik had also not escaped her notice. That he lusted after her was no secret. He always had a thing for Bennet witches. But this one was different. This one challenged and went head to head with him in spite of her fear. She gained his admiration. He protected her, even if she didn't know it. Even she knew her brother made sure that their game of cat and mouse only went so far, though he would never admit that. There was a connection there. Two powerful loners, forced into lives they didn't choose. The outsiders. Something had changed in Bennet's demanor towards her brother. Like her hate for him was melting against her permission and was becoming drawn to him against her will. The glances they shot one another when they thought the other wasn't looking was amusing her. The look on the witch's face when Nik described the relationship between him and Father was unmistakable. The younger witch's instincts were screaming at her to comfort him!

She turned her eyes back to Elijah, who's demeanor had softened. "I understand. My mother, she tried to burn me at the stake for being a witch." and just like that everyone's gaze snapped to Willow in shock. A low growl escaped Elijah and he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms in a way that could only be described as possessive. Oh yeah, there was no doubt. Her eldest brother would demolish anyone who dared to harm his Ascended! What shocked her was her own sense of protectiveness towards her. "Bad parenting creates the best of villains, doesn't it love?" Nik responded with understanding. Elijah's grip tightened around Willow and he glared at Nik. "Grade A, top choice." the witch agreed, her bitter smile matching his. She turned to Elijah, slowly loosening his grip. "You turn, Old Man." she said to him gently.

However she was doing it, her actions were calming the eldest Original, and doing so in record time. He let her loose but kept her hand in his grip. "The Slayer took a Prophecy off one of the priest's henchmen. It is ancient, written in a Summerian dialect that dates back to the City of Ur. The Watcher, Willow, the lead Slayer's sister and myself have translated bit and pieces. It refers to the Seed of Esther, us; The Chosen, the Slayers; the Ascended, Willow; Ayanna's Tribute, Bonnie; and the Saving Brothers, the Salvatores. In this Prophecy lies the origin of the Slayers, and the spell to activate the Potentials. This could destroy the First's plans He is mentioned several times. This is what the First has to do with us. And the time is dire. The Deeper Well has been found. The Old One Illyria walks." Rebeakh was dumbfounded by this information.

Klaus' POV

"Under who's watch has this clusterfuck of a situation been allowed to occur! How did this happen?" Klaus demanded, his temper flaring. "That starts with a mad scientist that wormed his way into the labs of Wolfarm and Hart." Willow began. "Why am I not surprised THEY were involved?" Kol asked sarcastically. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Please, continue love." he said. He needed as much info as he could get. "That man's name is Knox. He worshiped the ancient One known as one of the most powerful, Illyria, God King of the Primordium, who ruled from her ancient city of Ry'leah over worlds! But other Powerful Beings did not like the power she wielded, so they created dicision in the ranks of the other Old Ones. Illyria was the first entombed, followed by the rest of her kind, and they were all locked in the Deeper Well. Knox used the firm to locate the Deeper Well, though how is still unknown. He arranged for the vessel in which Illyria's essence had been entombed to be delivered to the labs. The very same labs my friend..." her voice broke.

"Love, grieve later, the clock is ticking!" he commanded. "You are such an asshole Klaus!" Bonnie snapped. "Don't snap at me for stating fact." he was on edge, he didn't need any bullshit. "He's right." the red head said softly, making him smirk. "Winifred Burkle ran the labs at Wolfram and Hart. Knox, obsessed with her, chose her to be the vessel, the Shell for his god to inhabit. Needless to say, Fed absorbed that essence. Her soul is gone, and Illyria now walks around in her body. Knox has disappeared. I have no doubt the First hunts him. If he gets him first..." she trailed off. The room went dead silent. Even he, Klaus, felt the alien emotion that was fear. He didn't even want to imagine the Hell that would be created if the Hellmouth opened and all the Old Ones were released! It was no wonder the Red Witch had come to him! He kept his face neutral, not giving even the slightest hint to his inner thoughts.

"What do you offer us in return for our aid?" he made it a point to address Willow, allowing his brother no sense of authority over the proceedings. The red head gave him an amused smile. "Aid in turn against a common enemy which includes two available, highly skilled witches and two of the scariest Slayers to have ever lived. Interesting hunting grounds. I imagine human gets old after a while. There's no sport in it! My guarantee that all the Originals are off limits to any current or future Slayers. And heightened chances of our mutual survival through this." her voice took on a business tone. "How do I know you have the authority to keep away the Slayers?" he challenged. The energy in the room suddenly changed and all eyes snapped to her and remained glued there. Dark and white magic penetrated everything, moved through and around him and the others. Her hair bled black and when he caught her eyes next he saw two pools, as deep and dark as the abyss. She had lost all color and veins were visible on her face.

It sent a thrill through him, to see such a display of power. "Because I am the Dark One for a reason. They know what happens if they make me cranky." her voice had lowered several octaves and was husky with magic. Outwardly he only raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I like to know the real faces of those with whom I conduct business. Now, what are your terms?" he asked. He felt slightly disappointed when she put her barriers back up and was back to her regular appearance. "Access to the hybrid army and yourselves. Small amounts of blood if needed for spellwork. Any magical items you may have that would be of aid to us, and the contributions given during council sessions." she spoke, looking him straight in the eyes without even the slightest sign of flinching. "I can only speak for myself. For my part, you have a deal Miss Rosenberg." he rose and took her hand, kissing it again. He smirked happily.

Kol's POV

The Red Witch was delicious! That very subtle, simple display had him salivating! Unlike the Bennet witch whom he thought his brother thought to much of, Miss Rosenberg had no qualms with wielding dark magic if the situation called for it. For someone not to be possessed by that magic when they could wield the kind of power Klaus told them she could was virtually unheard of. He was undeterred by the unmistakable actions of Elijah towards her. An Ascended deserved more than some moralistic, chivalrous fool who would only hamper true growth. Seeing her, Kol no longer had any interest in the Bennet witch. He forced himself to think on all the information they had just been given. Truth be told, he had no intention on letting the attack on him and his go unpunished. But it seemed to him they had a more immediate problem. The mortal who found the Deeper Well has to be found and disposed of. "Tell me Little Tree, have you spoken with Angelus on whether or not this Knox has been found?" he asked, turning towards her.

She really was a lovely creature, with her bird like frame, her blood red hair, and her large emerald colored eyes. The look Elijah sent him amused him to no end! "I have. The whereabouts of Knox are still unknown. Like he vanished or the Earth swallowed him." She said, letting out a frustrated sigh. Kol rose and walked to her, then knelt, taking hold of her hand. He looked up at her while raising it to himself. "You have a deal Little Tree, on one condition." He told her. She cocked her head slightly and held his gaze with a look that betrayed her innocent-looking face and thrilled him to his core. "And just what would that be" she asked. "When I bring you Knox and he tells you all he has to tell, he is mine to do with what I will." He answered. A wicked smile stole across her features. She had the perfect blend, both completely jaded and completely innocent, she was perfection itself! She did not even flinch at the mention of his wishes! "As long as we are all spared the details, I believe I can accept that condition." She answered.

"He then kissed her hand, as Klaus had done before him. "Then we have a deal!" he told her. He rose, shooting Elijah a smirk as he did so. Bonnie he ignored completely. It wasn't like his brother wasn't giving her more attention than she deserved anyway! He slowly took his seat again, which was next to Bekah. "Do you think that was wise? Elijah is a lot stronger than you, and he has already laid claim to the Red Witch." She spoke to him silently. "But has not actually physically claimed her. Until he does, she is free game. It's not my fault if he is slow in closing the deal." He responded, annoyed. His Little Tree did not belong to his older brother yet, she was free to be pursued. And pursued she would be! Hell, if Klaus wasn't so wrapped up in the Bennet bint, he would probably pursue her as well! He caught that look on his face when she had entered the room. It was pure, undisguised lust! Bekah rolled her eyes at him. "Take a good look at that couch, tell me what you see." Kol indulged her. Elijah currently held Willow's hand in his lap and was running his thumb across her knuckles absent-minded but rather tenderly.

It was a display of affection he never thought his brother capable of! "He's in love with her!" he said, wondering. "Yes, something to take into consideration before you make a play for her. She isn't just some powerful pet! Elijah would kill any man that dares touch her, slowly!" Bekah replied. He watched her as one by one, his other brothers kissed her hand and took the deal. This new info did not detour him. "If anyone tried, so will I." he answered.

Willow's POV

The meeting had gone better than she had imagined! All of the Original siblings had taken her deal . As was predictable, Klaus and Kol baited Elijah by pretending to be interested in her in a less than gentlemanly fashion. She was cued in even more to what was going on in his head by the possessive reactions to the antics of both his brothers. That and dear Goddess that growl! It was as sexy as hell! She was semi-relieved his focus had been else where, he didn't catch her all to girly girl swoon behavior. She was pretty sure his sister Rebekah had though, if that smirk on her face when she took the deal was any indication! Willow had it BAD for him and she knew it! It was all she could do to keep her mind on the meeting, with him acting like that and that growl… Was it suddenly hotter in here? She began to fan herself and calm her racing heart. "Pixie?" she heard his concerned voice in her head. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm fine. Let's just take our leave and get out of here before daylight. We have Bonnie to drop off and I am so tired!" she replied. He squeezed her hand back. "Then allow me." He said. With that he rose, helping her to her feet. Bonnie rose as well.

"As much as I've enjoyed this little reunion, it is time for us to take our leave. We will be expecting you at Miss Summer's hourse at around noon tomorrow." He said. Klaus ignored him and fixed his eyes on her. "It's a pleasure to do business with you, Red! I look forward to our next encounter." She was shocked by the sincerity she read in his words. He moved his gaze to Bonnie. As he did so, she caught the unmistakable look of longing in his eyes. "Ooooh boy! Are you catching this?" she asked her companion silently. His grip on her tightened. "I've caught many things tonight. Klaus' infamous infatuation with the Bennet line is the least of them!" he responded. "Calm my dear! Calm!" she used her other hand to rub comforting circles across his knuckles. He relaxed just a fraction but she felt his reaction to her. Her touch was a balm to his anger and at times like this, he would hunger for it. "It is good to see you again, Bonnie. I'll keep my word. Your precious doppelganger is safe for the duration of this fight, as are the rest of your friends. Extend me the same courtesy. Try not to look for ways to destroy me while we go after Knox!" she heard Klaus say. He took her hand and kissed it and Willow noticed her trying to fight off the feelings the simple gesture invoked. "For now, you and yours are safe." She answered, her voice never faltering.

Willow was proud of her! She had volunteered to join Kol and Klaus to track down Knox so she could continue to hold down the fort on the Hellmouth. She saw a call to Angel in the future. They took their leave of the rest, Finn actually coming up and lightly embracing Elijah, which made her smile. "It is good, to be on the right side of things for once." He had told him. She could tell she was going to be found of that particular brother. He was like a more ancient version of Angel! They left the room together, all of them exhausted. Ever the gentleman, Elijah insisted on opening the door for her, which made that desire to swoon even greater! "Well, two can play at that game mister! She thought to herself. He started the car and she laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. "You make a good pillow!" she mumbled, knowing he would hear her. He grabbed her hand, drew it into his lap, and held it there, leaning slightly into her. "Soon you and I are going to have a talk, Pixie." He spoke silently again. She turned her head slightly so she could look up at him. "Promise?" she asked. He gave her a beautiful, soft smile. "The second you can hold your eyes open longer than six seconds." He teased gently. She could tell he was pleased by her reaction to him. It told her she had read his intent correctly.

Bonnie's POV

There was no denying how adorable Willow and Elijah looked just then. He clearly adored her, and clearly the feeling was mutual! It was almost like it had been written in the stars. In fact, they weren't unlike Elena and Stefan! She just wished she knew what was going on with herself! The things she had felt when Klaus spoke about his past filled her with questions. That desire to go to him, comfort him, protect him from himself almost over ruled her own common sense! She had to make herself remember who he really was, what he really was! Even if he had become a monster for very valid reasons. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what he had been like when he was human. Before his mother betrayed Nature and locked him into his current state. He had been beautiful, that much she knew. He still was! Blindingly so! Which became even more apparent when he decided to turn on the charm, like he did tonight. All thoughts of zen went out the window the second he had kissed her hand! She had felt something, like a jolt of electricity go through her when he did. Afterwards, she couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. "Get a grip on yourself Bon! This is the same man that tried to kill you, whom you've tried to kill. Seeing a different side of him doesn't make him a different man!" she told herself.

But a different voice said "Then perhaps the fault lies in you misjudging him. Everything he has done has been for his family. The same family that continuously stabs him in the back. So tell me true, Bonnie Bennet, if you were in his place, would you have acted any differently? What would you not do to proect the ones you love?" she groaned inwardly at the very sane logic of those words. "Answer the question! Would you not kill whomever you had to kill, hurt whomever you had to hurt, use what or whomever you had in order for your friends to go on living?" there was that stupid inner voice again. "Yes." She answered reluctantly. "Would you become a monster, if it meant they remained breathing?" it asked. "Yes, yes damnit!" she answered again. "Then how is Nikolaus Michealson any different from you? Has henot done all these things for the same reasons you would?" the question caught her off guard, hit her in the gut. Had she been judging him unfairly? How would she measure up, if the same rules were put to her? And she knew the truth, in that moment. Klaus and her, her and Klaus, they were the same! Which meant if she gave him nothing else, he deserved the same chance she gave eagerly to Stefan and more reluctantly to Damon.

It was during this last thought that Elijah pulled into Slayer Central. She got out to fast for him to open the door. She needed to talk to someone, someone not biased towards the Hybrid, so she made a bee-line for Dawn's room. She knocked lightly, hoping the slightly younger girl was still awake. "Doors open!" she heard a surprisingly wide awake voice say. Bonnie came in slowly and sat on the bed. "What's up Bons?" Dawn asked curiously. "I need girl talk, but first you have to promise me that what gets said in here is never repeated. The other girl's eyes lit up as she rubbed her hands together. "Oh, this is going to be GOOD!" she said gleefully. "Dawnie!" Bonnie snapped. "Yeah, yeah! Will not be repeated, I swear on pain of death, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! Now come on! SPILL!" Dawn demanded. She rolled her eyes at her but couldn't hide her smile at her antics. "You know the man we went to make a deal with?" she asked. "Yeah, Klaus aka the Hyrbid. What of him? Come on, let it out girl, I won't tell a soul, scout's honor!" she held up her hand in the universal signal of the Girl Scouts, making Bonnie giggle. "Ok, here it goes…." She took a long deep breath while Dawn did a drum roll. "I think I'm falling for him! I think I'm falling for Klaus Michealson!"


	7. La Reconquista de la Boca del Infierno

I do not own BTVS or the Vampire Diaries. Willow and Buffy almost get in a row when Willow reveals the deal she made with the Originals, which spurs Elijah to lose control and reveal for all the world to see his feelings for her. Xander and Dawn after much scheming manage to find a way to get the two in a room together without interuptions. The blonde duo, Caroline and Buffy bond and Buffy hears some hard truths. The Originals arrive, and Angel's revelation comes to play. Klaus, aware of Bonnie's revelation, shows undisguised gentle affection to her. Finn is spellbound by his first encounter with Dawn. Due to Xander and Dawn, Elijah finally gets his chance, much to Willow's delight!

Chapter 7: La Reonquista de la Boca del Infierno

Buffy's POV

Buffy was LIVID! It was one thing to bring in one Original without consulting her! In that particular instance, Wills had not been given a chance, and inspite of her dislike of Elijah, the benefits had been undeniable. But for her to go off on her own, with just her new toy and Witchy even bringing it to her, it was disrespectful! It openly undermined her authority in front of the girls. How could she lead them into battle if they didn't see her as the one in charge? Not to mention this was no family of fluffly bunnies that they had gotten cozy with! It was a family of ancient, Gloryesqe beings with no know limits, coupled with a thirst for blood that now knew where they were all housed! This on top of the revelation both Angel and Wills neglected to tell her that an Old One with the kind of power that would make even before mentioned Glory turn tale and run had been unleashed upon LA after a resident Wolfram and Hart mad scientist found something called the Deeper Well!

Whatever it was, the mere mention of it nearly gave the Watcher a heart attack! Well, Buffy was tired of the silence, of no one saying anything. Trying to keep her voice calm, she spoke. "I would like to know just one thing. Who's in charge here? Are you in charge Wills? Was there some vote I was not aware of that made you the undisputable leader? What gives you the right to go behind my back and make deals with these things without even a word to any of us?" she demanded. She didn't expect the response. "That's real rich coming from you! What about that little plan you made without consulting us that almost got Faith killed? The same Faith who only remains because the Original I made the deal with not only saved her life but that of every Potential out there last night! Pot, meet kettle!" she responded. "It wasn't your decision to make! My God Wills! Yo are just two shots this side of the dark side right now after your end of the world stunt! You are in no condition to make any decisions right now!

You don't have control yetand over half the time I don't even know which Willow I'm talking too!" she yelled. The room went silent. Willow looked like she had been punched in the gut. "IS tha really what you think of me? This whole time? My best friend?" she began to collapse. Something in the room exploded. Her eyes snapped to her little sister who's eyes blazed with an eery green energy. "How DARE you! I hate you more than I can say right now Bufffy Summers! How can you be so heartless!" her arms wrapped around Willow. "Dawnie, get her out of here. Everyone get out. NOW!" Elijah ordered, authority and dark power oozing off of him. His eyes were pitch, lightening cracked around him just from the sheer excess! "She needs to know, Lij. Just ler her hear it, then I'll get her out." Dawn responded. Just one nod. Faster than any speed she had ever witnessed Elijah was on her!

He slammed her small frame through one wall and held her painfully against the next by her neck. In spite of all her strength she couldn't even budge. He squeezed her throat painfully, leaving it so she could barely breathe. "Pay attention Slayer. I'll say this only once!" he pointed at Willow. "There is the most selfless, kind, loving person I have ever known! She took up a never ending war not because she had to, not because it was her destiny, but because she loved YOU that much! She's been beaten, tortured, tossed aside and forgotten except whenever someone was needed to clean up after you or save your ungrateful arse for years! She learned magic for you! Saved Angelus for you! Yet every time she needed you, you sat back, pointed your finger, and didn't even try to help! This whole damn group revolved around you to the point of when she lost the one person that saw her, all they cared about was that you got shot in the shoulder!

Well guess what Buffy? You are not fit to lead! That woman, that beautiful, selfless woman who I adore, that everyone should adore, I'd follow into the 9th Circle of Hell! She is the only reason you still breathe, so next time you address her, it better be on your knees, begging forgiveness!" he dropped her then slammed her into the ofther wall before forcing himself to leave.

Caroline's POV

Caroline shook her head. Both Damon and Stefan looked disguested with the blonde. Elena was stunned. Caroline, however understood. She remembered how terrifying it had been when Bonnie had lost it when Gram's had died. The way she hunted down Damon and later when she hunted Klaus... But the slightly older blonde had gone way to far and loathe as she was to admit it, the Original had been right to call her out on it. She went to pick her up off the ground. Buffy was still shaking, whether from Elijah or his words, she didn't know. "I never asked for any of this you know! I never wanted to be the Slayer. I didn't ask for anyone to sacrafice so much for me. I didn't ask for her to bring me back after Glorificus! I have had to sacrafice so much for so long. But not because I wanted too. I had no other choice! I gave up so much..." Caroline interupted "that you couldn't see what others were giving up, freely, for you.

Willow most of all. She is the Bonnie to your Elena, Buff." she got her to her feet and they went to her room, Buffy leaning on Caroline's frame. "You are a beautiful, strong woman Buffy, but you are also very vain and selfish. Look at all illow has gone through, all she has lost! She spent her whole life alone, unnoticed, suffering in your shadow unless there was a shoulder you needed to cry on, a spell you needed to cast, or a place to cast the blame. She lost the one person who truly loved just her when you all condemned her, including said person, for the magic you drove her to learn! Then she lost control when that person died in her arms... "Buffy was crying. " I never wanted that! But Care, you should have seen her! She was so strong, so powerful! So full of darkness and death and I couldn't stop her! I was so afraid! This whole time she had been so fragile, like a doll. But to know what she could be, what she is!" she responded.

"You realized for the first time that she was always the strong one. The rock of the group. When she fell you realized no one was safe. I won't say the Darkness is gone, it isn't. But it no longer controls her. Elijah, Elijah who is her mirror, her sould bond, balances her. And that bothers you too, doesn't it?" Buffy gave her a questioning look. "Yo see it, that connection, the unbreakable loved and devotion between her and him, another being you can not defeat, another being you fear, and you want that for yourself." said Caroline. "I don't understand how it happened so fast! And...and...I love her Care! She's like family to me. But after this is over, if we win, the Scoobies are over. I don't understand her anymore, she doesn't understand us. She's no longer human." she cried. "And she'll go with them, be a part of the Originals because Elijah belongs to her completely and she belongs to him completely and because of that, she'll belong to them all, it's weird, but that's how they operate.

Elijah Michealson is Willow Rosenberg's destiny, as corny as that sounds. She is his Ascended, he is her Consort, the gods chose them for this long before either were born. Or so says that creepy Whistler." and Buffy laughed and hugged her. "I thought those words were a little to wise!" she said dramatically. "Hey!" squealed Caroline, who swatted her upside the head with the pillow. "I'll have you know I'm very wise!" she said. "AS wise as I am a braniac." said Buffy who swatted her with a pillow in turn. "Oh no you didn't!" Caroline could barely hold back her giggle as her snapped in back and forth with an exaggerated head roll. "Oh I did!" the other blonde gave her a sly grim and made for her again. She blocked it with her wrist and it was on! The girls continued before their laughter was to much for them. "Thank you Care, I think..." "Not yet. Wait till Dawnie's plan to get those two alone is complete before you do as Elijah said. "She did get herself a hottie, didn't she?" Buffy commented. "Understatement of the CENTURY!" Caroline replied.

Dawn's POV

As much as she hate keeping him from her Dawn kept Elijah back. "She needs a little girl time. It's not you that got her this way. In fact, in her eyes, I'm pretty sure you can do no wrong." her words brought a small smile out of him. "You've got some siblings to prepare for, don't you?" she asked. He shrugged, a gesture she noticed he had picked up from Spike. "Any of those bous as hot as you, St. Nummy?" she asked teasingly, causing a muffled laugh from a pillow burried Willow, causing him to sigh in longing. She went out in the hallway with him for a short moment, shutting the door behind her. "You worry to much, lover bou. She loves you too. Bons informed me on that little talk you two are going to have. Just leave everything to me and the Xan-Man and we'll see to it that it happens tonight. And this stupidity of my sister's words won't even matter." she said. "You'd both do that?" he asked, looking like the world's most adorable grateful puppy. "We love Willow, she's family.

Since she has chosen you, that makes you family also However..." she jabbed her finger into his chest. "If yo hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will have Bons make me a magic White Oak Shovel from that dagger and I promise you, not even your Hybrid brother will find the body, kapeesh?" she threatened. She noticed small traces of amusement on the Original's face before he became serious. "I will never EVER let that beautiful woman in there come to any harm. Not from anyone, especially not from me. If that ever happened I'll dagger myself, after handing myself over to Klaus to do with as he would." Dawn had become an excellent bullshit detector since the days with Glory and she saw that he meant every word. He loved Willow more than he could express. But unlike Damon who seized Faith like a man dying from thirst on first given opportunity, he needed just a little push. "Good, because I like you, Old Man and it would be such a shame to hate to kill you." she said sincerely. He pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Rather fond of you as well, little Dawnie." he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Ok! Enough with the mushy stuff! Go on now, I'll see you soon!" And with a small swat on his very nice ass which she noted with satisfaction made him jump, she sent him off. "Please, oh gods, tell me he has brothers as hot as he is!" she thought to herself. She went back to Willow, she composed herself in her absence. Dawn cracked her knuckles and said "Alright woman, let's make you hot!"she said. Willow mock groaned. "Oh don't go there girl, you and I both know I am an artist!" she went to the closet and pulled out a long white box. "How long have you been planning this?" the red head quirked an eyebrow at her. "Since I've been a witness to how he looks at you. Not go on, open it!" she was beyond excited! She had spent DAYS looking for the perfect dress for Willow and came upon it by chance. (This is the dress, because I am lazy: Calvin-Klien-Womens-Halter-Orange/dp/B007NBVN2/ref=sr_90?s=apparel&qid=1339544608&sr=1-90 imagine it emerald green with matching ballerina shoes and a cinched empire to adomen waist)

She clucked with glee when she saw the look on her friend's face when she pulle it out of the box. "Goddess, Dawnie this must have cost a fortune! It's beautiful but..." "Store has a not take back policy. You deserve your moment in the spot light missy! This is the very least of what we all owe you! Now put it on! I got to prep the hair and make-up supllies! By the time I'm done with you, poor St. Nummy will be a puddle at your feet!" she exclaimed. "But" "Uh uhn. I've seen how he looks at you Wills! I've seen how you look at him! He loves you, he can't help himslef." Dawn told her. "Are you sure?" Willow asked, unaware Dawn was letting said man hear the conversation to give him motivation to act. "Oh yes, he does. He's insane about you! Just trust me on this one!" she spoke. She then did a little nuetral make-up, enough to make her eyes pop out and her lips a seductive red.. She curled her long, red hair down her back and dawned snaking, silver jewelry that curved and coiled around her slender but toned arms.

2 hours later she took a step back. "I've created a masterpiece!" she exclaimed happily. She snapped a picture for posterity.

Xander's POV

Remembering Spike's words and the way his bestest friend had crumbled at Buffy's ill chosen words, Xander found himself a co-conspirator in getting the house's most sappy mise-well-be couple some alone time. He felt deeply conflicted about it, if truth be told. It didn't take the Original's arrival to cue him into the fact that his best friend since they had been toddlers didn't belong with them anymore. She no longer fit. That had been painfully apparent as the days passed since Tara had died. She was detached, not quite numb, but she saw things differently. No that wasn't quite right. It was like she was looking at things as though her perspective had been transformed into that of a being that was not quite human. He had watched her deterioate, completely alone in a room full of people who cared for her. No one knew what paths she had traveled, to be driven to the brink the way she had.

Then Elijah came. He came, looked into her eyes, saw her deep down in ways that he, Xander never could. He saw her and drew her out, spoke to her, found her. They were the same, his friend turned Gaia's Chosen and the Original. He loved her, loved her so much that the power of it could be felt by anyone near the two. He would do anything, ANYTHING, to make up for the hell that had been her life and make her happy, things he and Buffy could no longer do. And Willow, it was rather obvious. He had never seen her fall so hard, so fast, not even for Tara. The geelings between them both were just so strong, it was damn near cosmic! Like the meeting and union of two gods! His heart ached knowing he would lose her but he was happy that at long last she would know true, lasting love and peace.

It was not lost on him either, the other connection being made. It seemed Faith had finally met her equal in Damon Salvatore. In fact, they were so much in sync and alike it was down right creepy! The vampire had not let her out of his sight since last night! He was watching them now when a voice came from behind him. "I've never seen him look at a woman like that before. He's never been one for waiting if he found something he wants. And make no mistake, he wants her like he has never wanted anyone or anything in his life! You should have seen how they looked at each other when we all first met! It was instant! There is nothing he won't do, nothing he won't give, just to be near her. If that is so, imagine what the other two feel right now." spoke Stefan. He turned to the other couple, who were all over each other, but strangely managed to make it seem endearing at the same time. "You know, I can actually feel the sparks coming off you two." Stefan remarked.

"You're just jealous because my girl is sexier than yours and is so wonderfully...talented!" he responded with a suggestive purr while Faith smirked at him. "Got em whipped already boys! And speaking of whips and chains..." "OH DEAR LORD! Not images I need in my HEAD, thank you!" Stefan replied with a shudder. Both of them laughed at their discomfort. "You know you like it!" Faith said, winking at Xander who rolled his eyes. "Stefan gather the troops. I got some business with Dawn." and they raced out as fast as they could before the couple started to manhandle one another. Who knew what scene the other Originals would be walking into with those two! If what Willow and Elijah felt was tripple that then it was beyond a kindnesss to get them alone, undisturbed! "Xan-Man!" Dawn called. He met her and got pulled into Willow's room. He was stunned by the sight that greeted him. "You're beautiful Wills! He won't be able to take his eys off you!" he said, his best friend resembling a red headed Aphrodite.

"I got the magicky stuff that closes them off from everyone once they are in. You and Anya set up the room the right way." he remembered her words from earlier and he knew what she intended. She added a little magical encouragement to the camp to claim Willow for his, forever! Nd from that look in her eyes he knew, Willow was a goner! Spike had affirmed earlier after Dawn asked him to see a seer about it before hand. He left to find Anya as Dawn escorted Willow down. Something took place when the first to enter took her hand. "Oh no, not you too Dawnie!" he could feel the magic from there! "Fraid so. But come, we have work to do and orgasms to have!" and ther ewas Anya, wearing a Cheshire grin that made him almost swallow his tounge! She giggled in triumph. "That's right baby, drink me in! The quicker we finish this the sooner we can get this shirt off you!" she pulled him by said shirt and kissed him hungrily, making his head spin and his whole being long for more. "Let's do this, shall we?" she said happily.

Finn's POV

She was a vision, the young girl who came to open the door. Far to lovely to be human, with that tall ethereal frame, those gorgeous green eyes, lit with a foreign energy. An energy that enveloped her, formed every graceful limb, every glistening curl of her light brown hair with flecks of gold that shown in the light. To perfect to be real, like a painting of Remrandt's coming to lofe or gazing upon a living MaDonna of Botticelli was this lovely creature. A blush spread across her cheeks under his gaze but she hid it well. She held out her hand to him and said "We've been expecting you. Welcome to Slayer Central. I'm Dawn Summers, one of the many females here so beware of random stampedes! I think you already know Wills.." he stopped her by kissing her hand, feeling a surge of soul magic as soon as he did so. He turned politely to his favorite brother's beloved, who looked lovely in emerald green.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Rosenberg." he followed his angel and the witch in the house, followed bu his siblings. She moved like a dancer, every step captivating him. He forced himself back to reality, realizing as he did so the young Ascended had Kol's undivided attention. In fact the look he sported was of a man obsessed! Ths would not bode well. The red head was destined for his other brother. Kol had no chance, which might make him do something stupid. He sent the image of Kol's lust crazed face to Elijah with a message. "She needs you right now! Come, assert your claim. He makes her feel terrible things..." As soon as his angel lead them into what appeared to be the meeting room he saw Elijah there. Adoration, love, lust, it was all there as he watched him gaze on Willow. Finn smiled. She had dressed for him! Elijah wasted no time coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him lightly.

Her arms encircled his automatically and he shot a death glare in Kol's direction. Soon the Salvatore's came, each with a beautiful brunette in tow. The older Salvatore's grip on a stunning, curvy brunette was possessive. Which amused him, as she exuded power and there was something wild and dangerous about her that reminded him of Klaus when he was younger. This then had been the Slayer his brother had saved. They were followed by Bonnie, who's every move Klaus followed. Something had changed in his brother since last night. When he looked upon the witch his eyes softened. The others entered and a beautiful petite blonde with tremendous power spoke."I am sure it is safe to assume that you are the spokesman for this Merry Band of Undead?" she eyeballed Klaus with undiguised hatred.

"My siblings can all speak for themselves, Slayer! I do command that hybrid army that saved your attrocity of a first strike, so if I were you, I would be speaking to me with a little more respect! Now, let's bypass the idiotic posturing and get to our priorities, shall we?" he responded to her with a condescending sneer a leaked out a small amount of power, just to remind her who and what she was dealing with. "You want the facts? Here they are! Caleb has undisputed control over Sunydale and he's proven he knows all our moves before we can make them! He dangled that warehouse in front of us like you dangle a line to get a fish and he just about reeled us in! We got a psychotic She-Bitch of a God-King running around LA trying to raise her army of ancient beings of who's horror I don't want to contemplate and a idiot scientist who is free game and depending on who nabs him first shall determine whether we have the smallest chance in hell to survive or not! Those are your FACTS!" she spat out.

"Watch your mouth B! That man saved my life! I love you and all, but do that again and he won't get the chance to put you back in your place. Now you are upset, overworked and overtired and you are making mistakes! Just sit back, relax, and lets discuss this like adults!" Faith spoke out irritated. "I think the more immediate problem is Knox. If we don't get to him before the priest does it's Game Over." spoke the Bennet witch. "I've been thinking about that. With Angel's hands full of Illyria, he is not going to be free to ravel outside LA right now. We need to think about who we can spare to track him down." said the Watcher, privy to the plan but not wanting to damage the Slayer's ego any further that day. "You'll need a witch. I'll go in Willow's place. You can't spare her right now." Bonnie offered. "My thoughts exactly. And sense you seem to know so much about this, I think you should go as well, Klaus." though said calmly it was an obvious tatic to get Klaus away.

But as it went with their plan, Klaus kept his mouth shut and nodded, though he shot the blonde Slayer a death glare. To his amusement, Fin caught Bonnie covertly doing the same thing! "If you think I am going to let you two go out and have all the fun, you are quite mistaken! Besides, I have promises to keep." said Kol who sent a wink in Willow's direction. Fin wondered if he had a death wish. "Finn, if you and Klaus don't keep him on a leash..." Elijah had no need to finish the threat. "So it's settled. Bennet, Kol, and myself go after Knox after meeting with Angelus" Klaus said, both answering the Slayer and Elijah aloud.

Elena's POV

"I think one of the Sunydale group should go with. I don't trust theses two not to do something to Bonnie especially when that one." Elena pointed a finger at Klaus "has tried to kill her more times then I care to count! He'll probably cast her aside as soon as he is done with her!" a loud growl, both of beast and vampire came out of Klaus. His eyes were alternating between black and yellow when she looked at him. "I would cast YOU, only YOU aside, because you're only use is to be the doppleganger that people think to much of and a pain in my arse! Bonnie is worth more than your entire group combined! I may use her, but I won't abuse her and use manipulation and guilt to do it!" the air around the Hybrid was raw with dangerous, primal energy. But Elena was brave too! "That's not true!" she yelled. "Oh, isn't it love? How much has she lost, for you? Her Grams, her mother. The dynamic duo who are SUPPOSED to PROTECT the Bennet line almost changing her against her will because you are somehow more important? How many times has she willing traded her life for yours?" he was growing more heated and she didn't understand why.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bonnie making her way towards Klaus slowly. "Stop this Elena, he'll kill you if you continue, hybrids be damned!" Stefan said in her ear. Both Slayers were tense. "Klaus!" said a soft but commanding voice. It was Bonnie. She made her way to him. "Klaus look at me. Don't look at her, look at me!" her eyes were so kind, like she was reassuring him, confusing the Hell out of Elena! The witch came in front of him and knelt by were he was sitting. He instantly put his forehead to hers and both sets of eyes shut. Elena caught a small piece of the conversation. "I felt it Witch. I know! I can't unknow it." he said. "I know, I don't ask you to. I wanted you to know." there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Elena was beyond shocked. "Could they?" But she knew. She knew as he relaxed and forgot everyone and everything in the room but Bonnie. She knew as she saw the first genuine emotion on his face other than hate or cruel amusement.

"I think that solves that little issue." answered Faith, who wore an amused smile. Elena wanted to know when they all dropped off the map and into the Twilight Zone! "Relax, it is what it is sweetheart. Always had a feeling about those two. They always seemed to have a morbid fascination with one another. They liked the game a little to much! He won't harm her anymore than he would harm himself. I imagine it's all a part of that Prophecy." Stefan's words calmed her slightly. "If Bonnie, Kol, and Klaus all agree, they have the next few hours to get packed. I"ll let Angel know to expect you. I'll expect you to check in twice a day with news." Buffy ordered. "Just so, love" Kol said mockingly (had to put a little Jaqen H'ghar reference in there!), eyeing the red head with a look of longing that scared the shit out of her and had her feeling for the witch, as he began to exit. Klaus reluctantly parted from Bonnie. "Be ready in an hour, love" he told her before blurring out. Elena gave her the clear 'We need to talk' look. Bonnie left to her guest room.

"We need better intel. I won't have another screw up like last night. We need a solid in with Caleb." Buffy spoke. "But we do, more or less." Elijah spoke, all eyes moved to him. "I've kept an eye on Kennedy since her departure. She's defected to the First. I can get o more than that but Pixie here..." "I can get almost anything." Willow finished for him. It was almost creepy, those matching smug smiles and that sense of Power that surrounded them. Talk about Power Couples! A wicked smile she had never seen on the Watcher before bloomed on his face, causing Stefan to stiffen behind her. The smile reminded her a little to much of the Ripper for her liking! "Beautiful! I expect you to be on that, my dear. I will be calling in a few...favors. Then the La Reconquista de la Boca Del Infierno can begin!" he said darkly. "So it begins, Caleb just awoke Ripper Giles the chaos mage!" Stefan muttered.

She could read him like a book and could tell when he was unsettled. She was back on edge. This was not like any battle she had ever known. Everyone may have to tap into their darker selves just to get out alive. Which meant one thing for her. She was going to have to delve deep within herself. She was going to have to find her inner Katherine!

Elijah's POV

The conversation ended on a sober note. Willow was absolutely rigid in his arms. His girl rarely felt fear, when she did, you knew there was something trule to be wary of! "Pixie, shhh" he whispered in her ear as rubbed her forearms with his thumbs in comforting circles. "But that was..." "The Ripper" he answered. Even on the Watcher, he would know that face anywhere. She nodded. "Then we leave. Come with me little one, come on." he let her loose but held her hand. "And where would we be going?" she asked, following him slowly. He gave her a sly smile. "Nowhere." he said rather playfully and channeled his inner Lestat (who he happened to know did in fact exist and God was he glad he and Klaus never were in a room together!) All those Ripper Giles thoughts had disssapeared when curiosity began to take over. "Uh huh. Would that nowhere have been whats had you and Dawnie in cahoots today?" she replied with a small smile of her own.

The way she looked now and that smile, gods bless Dawn Summers! "Could be, could be I want you alone, you know, for your talk." and the suggestive way he said 'talk' had her heart going a good hundred miles per hour. Damn he still got it! "A little show and tell perhaps." and he felt her heart jump a beat behind him. It seemed forever before they reached her door. After which he lifted her and blurred through the door. Even he gasped when he looked around. The air was heavy with the scent of jasmine wafting up from tall pillar candles. Red and blue roses were set here and there and loose petals intermingled on the furniture. Violin music in the background set the atmosphere and there was an aged bottle of Merlot with two glasses on the table with a note. "Wow!" his Pixie breathed. He came gently behind her and spoke in her ear. "I have something to tell you, my little Pixie." he said in her ear.

He could not conceal the longing in his voice. She turned slowly, shaking slightly. She was nervous. He would soon remedy that! When she faced him he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. "Tell me." she said, he smiled at her slight tilt of head and her curiosity beating out her nervousness. He moved his hand to curve around the small of her back and pulled her against him, the other cupped her chin and he was caught in those emerald eyes for a moment. "It's simple really." he said, first turning her head slightly, starting a trail by kissing her cheek. "I want you." he trailed with another kiss "I need you" he followed with another "I love you with every inch of my being and if I'm right and you feel the same" he trailed her jaw eliciting small moans that were likely to drive him mad "will you let me take you, worship every inch of you like the goddess you are, posess and claim you gor the world to see for eternity and never ever leave my side?" he pulled back praying to every god he had ever heard of to make her HIS!

He felt power moving through the room, making the candles flicker. Something more rode on this than them it appeared. Something waited out there for her decision. There were tears in her eyes that he wiped off with his thumbs. She closed the distance between them. "Yes, yes Elijah, claim me, love me, and never leave me!" he instantly crushed his lops to hers. "Never, no chance in hell!" he said silently. She was his! His to love, his to protect. He would destroy worlds to keep her there with him! Their kiss was soft first, gentle. He wanted her to know she was loved. But the way she moved against, her and his emotions colliding, love, lust, had him tasting her lops, begging her to open to hem. A growl of satisfaction when she did and he felt her smile. Apparently she was in to the growl, she loved both the beast and the man! His one hand had long since been tangled in her tresses of red silk. He pouted when she pulled from him, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Wobbly legs" she explained before going to the bed and after going getting comfortable patted the spot beside her. A more seductive picture Elijah had never seen!" "Come here" she said lovingly before crooking her finger at him. He unfroze, taking the spot before leaning over her, gazing down into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he said softly before closing in again, this time reaching behind and undooing the clasp on the back of her neck holding the dress up and slowly drawing it down around her waist. He leaned back and stared, those kiss bruised lops calling to him, her flaming hair fanning out around her, her milky skin and her lovely perky breasts on display only for his eye alone! A wicked smile crossed her face. "I think we are a little uneven!" she purrred. She flicked her wrist and he was bare to his trouser line. She pulled him down by his neck, skin burning as he felt her skin against his, her body molding into him.

"Much better, but not quite." he dipped down, pulling the rest of the dress off while he kissed down her swan like neck, passed her shoulders, to her sides then stopped. She quirked an eyebrow at his positively (I am about to do something BAAAAAD) look he was sporting. He gently nudged her legs apart and then slowly began to trail up, up the side of her heel, past her calf up to her thy. He grinned against her soft skin as she couldn't seem to stop saying either his name, or "oh Goddess"! Whoever touched his goddess before, which he really didn't want to think about, they sure as hell never gave her her due! She was doing her best to keep her moans down. He pulled back and came back up, pulling himself up a bit closer and cupping her chin again. "This room has been spell proofed in every way my love. There is no need to quiet yourself. No one can get in." he grinned wickedly before he went down and sucked on a spot he bad been making sensitive, getting closer and closer to her folds.

Smelling the beginnings of her arouse only heightened his own. He felt her small fingers start a trail of fire down his waist, tracing muscles there. They began to slip underneath the bind and soon his moving matched her as she nibbled on his ear and trailed down. He felt his belt removed before he was pulled into the most simmering, passionate kiss of his immortal existence! She pulled back. "Uneven again. Tsk, tsk! What ARE we going to do about that?" she said, mocking his accent with a teasing smile. He smiled and caught her lops, smirking inwardly as her moans were swallowed by his outh on hers. "Cheeky little Pixie!" and disposed the trousers himself. Then he lifted her gently and set her lying on her back before covering her body with his, moving with her till she was comfortable. Their kissing got far more heated his hands exploring her as she was him. Finally, just when he could no longer take it, she looked lovingly at him. "Elijah?" she said softly. "Yes my Willow?" he answered, thinking he'd never tire of looking at her or hearing her voice.

She rose up on her elbows. "Claim me, take me, what every you call it just make love to me!" and he never in all his life wanted anything more! He answered by kissing her deeply and entering her folds. Everytime he went inside her he told her, whispered in her ear that she was his ! He felt old magic fly through both of them, the Lady she served meant this for them! His goddess moaned, called out his name, gave herself over to him alone, body, heart, soul. There wa no going back. She called and he gave, all his being, everything he was. She screamed his name as she drew close and he knew it was time. "You have to say it." he told her. "Do it, claim me! Make me yours!" and he vampred out and bit into her neck gently, lovingly, bringing her and him both to climax. Her blood was jasmine and unimaginagble power, power that even he had no idea ran through that small frame he tasted. He soothed the spot by biting his tounge and licking the mark, causing it to scar over. She reached for him and he galdly pulled her in his arms. "I love you." she said staring in his eyes.

"I love you and you are mine, no one touches you but me again." he said holding her tight. She belly laughed and looked at him. "Have you SEEN YOURSELF? With a godlike creature like you around to touch me, WHO NEEDS anyone else?" she choked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Asscended, her Consort, and the Tale of the Old Ones**

**Part 1:** The Thing That Should Not Be

First of all it's good to be back! My absense went on far longer than I ever intended but I do have a whopper of a chapter for you! Illyria gains power as she seeks to locate and release her Brethern. Dawn's true name and connection to the Great Old One is revealed but so is that of Klaus and Elena! Willow and Elijah are given a quest from Gaia herself and Rebekah meets her own better half for the first time.

Illyria's POV

Power had been dramaticly drained from the few true demons left that roamed the world that had once been her seat. But she was greatful, Glorificus had left her some interesting tools before being thrust back into her cage. It amused her that the vermin thought that powerful Goddess dead! Gods do not die, whence the name god! THe Powers had been through in crushing her city, destroying all the magick they could. But they forgot the God King's power over time. THey could not destroy everything! like her, her brethern lay both protected and hidden from a world clueless of the horror about to be unleashed upon them. She had a debt to settle, worlds to cleanse. Then she would come for them, the so called Powers, both dark and light. In short time she had gathered a nice gathering of followers but as this point they were no army.

Vamps and lower creatures did not have the constituion needed to recieve her training, in order to see her plans into motion she had three major goals. To rid herself of the comman, weakening confines of her human shell, she must take and merge her power and that of Furor Incarnati, the Thing that Should not Be, what mortals called the prgenitor of all Hell, the First Evil. It was created as a way to seperate herself and her brethren form the fullness of their darkest powers. But the plan backfired. That newly created Power drew in all darkness of all worlds and multi-verses and became conscious. Now the time had come for the Furor to unite once again with those from whom it originated. The Stars were right, and the God King could count on one hand those who had any chance of stopping the 2nd reign of the Great Old Ones. Poor Knox and the mad priest had no idea what they were courting!

But she bid her time. She could not come before her hungry child without an army. Conscious as It become, it would not simply become apart of the Old Ones again. It would fight her. And how glorious would it be! A battle to ruin and break the foundations of the world. Then it could be remade, returned to the state from which it had fallen. But she had to deal with the Red Witch, the Ascended One, the only mortal ever heard of with the potential to reach godhood. There were options. The darkness that laid within that one had the power to level worlds! The rage, once unleashed was a beautiful thing to behold, anything not to be given anything but respect. But the humanity still clung to her, had her fighting her true nature, what she had it in her to be. She would have to be deduced and if her knowledge of Angelus taught her anything, it was that this would not be an easy task.

She had claimed and united her power to a powerful Consort. There was also the matter of what to do with the demon that freed her. She could not take the chance of the Furor Incarnati finding him and destroying her brethren after taking their power yet. Then they would able to bring down THIER reality, crumbling the united conscience of the vermin race. Her children would wake from thier slumber. But firs things were first, the Champions needed converted or destroyed. Before the Ascended and her Consort were given the weapon to break the Furor's hold on the phyiscal world "Donath!" she bellowed. Forth came the great shape shifter, a proven useful servant and spy. "Your Greatness, how may I serve?" she asked. "I need you to take on the attribute of a Potential and place yourself in the sight of the mad priest.

Destroy the human named Kennedy, wear her face. Ingrain yourself into the Furor's army and let the Ascended use you as bate. We may be able to destroy our enemies by them destroying themselves. Be quick and convincing you know the penalties of failing the Old Ones" the God King commanded. "I shall not . My Lady, if you would please, we are in need of your power of Old. TO face the Furor you need a greater shell. The Original Witch has risen, shall we take her?" Donath suggested. "Not just now. My power grows each moment the stars move. THe one who hears thier song shall come to us, then the time will come to raise my brethern, wake my children and then Punish those who set themselves above us. When the stars are right, not before. It is crucial! Now go, I must eed." she commanded. Left alone she sent out her silent call through time and space to the god that means madness to all who look upon him.

"The stars are right my priest! It is time for your journey to begin!" she called out to that ancient monster, her favorite servant. Now it was left to her to claim the city of Los Angeles for herself and stare into the face of the Hellmouth. It was time to start training the stronger of those gathered about her and conquer and assimilate the army of the Black Thorn. So much to do before she reclaimed her own body!

**Part 2: Dawn, the Key of Creation and the Children of the Old Ones**

Dawn's POV

"From the depths of a soul out of time and space

the manifest of worlds and a son and daughter, wolf and kracken

all are called and the visions harken

as the stars align they see their place

to wake their makers, the Old Ones Great.

She had been hiding them, the constant nightmares. The visions of such horror she could not place a label on them. The energy that was her she felt as never before, a constant hum beneath her skin. Answering a summons she could not hear. Finn, her angelic Original kept watchful eyes on her. The more they translated about the Key, the more disturbed she became. Her creation no longer seemed benevolent. Glory was only a beginning, she was figuring that out. The lining of the stars, the Ascended, the Originals, the Saving Brothers and the Chosen, the rise of an evil none could contimplate but she could. Evil with names, those who walked before the world was. If they did not defeat the First, something even he could not see would occur. The Old Ones and the First, they were connected. How could they have missed that part! It was a race, one that involved all of their beginnings. Dawn was not so sure she wanted to know hers anymore.

So she turned to other thoughts. Her work had been sucessful with Willow and Elijah. The pure power that circled the house thrilled all inside as each made their claim. They still remained in the other room. She gave herself cudos for sound proofing it. Damon and Faith were more than enough, thank you very much! She about jumped out of her skin when Stefan tapped her on the shoulder. "You need to talk, probably to someone who will not over react. I'm right here, so is Finn" she blushed at the hazel eyed vampire's mention of the Original she could not take her mind off of. "It's part of a long story, maybe you should hang with Elena?" she tried to change the subject. "Nice try love, but no. Come, we will go somewhere without eyes and ears, if you wish." Her lovely crush backed Steffan.

He gallently offered her an arm and she took it. "Lets take a drive and bring Elena, this concerns her too, and it concerns your brother, Nikolaus." he gave her a worried look before shaking it off. At her words her thoughts turned to the new friends she had made. Dawn had really bonded with Elena and Bonnie. They were much more like everyday girls that loved to gosip and would watch Glee with her than the two Slayers were. And Willow was Willow, wonderful, everything her Consort thought she was and more, but Dawn could not relate to her anymore. It deeply saddened her but Wills just wasn't one of them. She belonged within the womb of the Originals. But her and Dawn shared a similar story. Elena and she both were hunted and terrorized by god awful beings to be harvested for thier blood! Bonnie was quiet but strong and more than fiery when it came to putting a certain Bad Ass Hybrid in his place.

Speaking of Bonnie and Klaus, it had been a interesting thing to watch their growing bond. Not unlike Willow, the girl was also destined for the Originals, whether the witch gathered all that came with taking Nik or not. And Stefan, not long after hearing her story and seeking her out and asking questions he became enormously protective over her and adopted her as his own sister, to be followed not long after by Damon, good 'ol Mustang himself! She felt like she belonged, truly belonged for the first time in her life. It killed her to know the price they would all have to pay because she had been created by creatures that were beyond morals.

And Finn! Gorgeous, wonderful, sexy accented, 6 foot tall numminess personified himself! It was an incredible effort to take her eyes off him! His quiet suffering, his never ending patience with his family, he was her dream come to life! The way he would look at her just made her melt. Smouldering, longing, posessive but cautious. If she was not in love with him yet, it wouldn't be long. Which is why telling him everything scared her. If he already thought himself a monster, what would he think of her when he knew the truth? Perhaps she should have spoken to the stoic and far more logical Elijah. "Shh Little One! Give us a chance!" he gently whispered in her ear before he opened the door. The Originals may be many things but all of them, even Klaus, considered themselves gentlemen. "To the Bronze, and no lip from either of you about being to young to drink! For all I know, I may never see the age of 21, well, at least the human part of me!" she commanded.

"You do realize the fact that your sister will hack me into pieces in alphabetical order probably with a spoon over this, right?" Stefan replied. Dawn rolled her eyes. "For what we have to tell, we are all going to need drinks and strong ones at that! So stop that whole boyscout thing you do Stef!" Elena teasingly scolded. But her smile did not reach her eyes. She too had been sharing in Dawn's nightmares. "Fair maids, of what are you so afraid that you seek solace from the bottle?" Finn turned around, his concerned gaze turned to Dawn. "The Great Old Ones, Finn. A prophecy made by an Arab drove mad, written in his blood. The signs in the sky, the return of the First Evil, the chess pieces mentioned. Who and what I, Elena, and Klaus may really be." she answered, chills gong down her spine as Elena bit her lip and looked away. Finn's eyes widened in the alien emotion of true fear but Stefan remained confused.

"I don't understand." he stated. "That is why we need the drinks, and so will you, when you have heard everything." Dawn said, her voice haunted. Finn nodded while Steffan drove in silence till they reached their destination. The girls were glued to one another. They easily got the VIP room after Stefan compelled the barkeep. Dawn ordered 2 bottles of scotch, which Spike had gotten her rather fond of. Her and Elena squeezed one another's hands in support as Finn poured out the drinks. To both of the males surprise the girls knocked back their drinks in one gulp. "We will start with the Great Old Ones, and how they were able to be weakened enough to be put in the Deeper Well, memories that just now have become unlocked and released into my mortal brain by way of dreams. It has in it's origin the story of the First and the Key and their Children, those both of the race of the Old Ones and humanity who still walk the world. The tale begins with this phrase. That which is not dead can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die.

It is a spell, a prophecy, a warning that belongs to the Old Ones, creatures beyond our concept of space and time. Before the Powers they were, before concepts of good and evil. They created all we know, this Earth, the multi-verse. They birthed the gods. Amoral, their creation, the life they created was theirs to be amused by. To torture, to drive mad. To give freely and then to burn. They scourged and plagued their creations. Like giant bullies with a magnify glass. What was not counted on was the growing intelligence of some of their offspring. Though separated in drive and vision, they were united in purpose, to separate the Old Ones from their power and remove them from the physical realms. They were cunning, currying favor, planting seeds of descent. In an agreement the Old Ones decided to separate themselves from their more destructive power, all but Illyria. And so the first war was fought, and without their knowledge, the New Powers learned how to entomb the others.

But the Old Ones would not be tricked completely. They gave their darkness Form, a conscience, a mind. It's purpose was to exact revenge on those who held them, and those they loved. This was the First Evil. They also created the Key, for two reasons. In the beginning the Key was used to gather materials to create the multi-verses. Each would borrow from the other's was a combination, a piece of essense from each of the Old Oness that allowed them to create, travel, and conqer freely without expending themselves. With green fire, the Key nurtured, created, or destroyed. THis is why even now we refer to the creative spark in creation as the Eternal Flame, and why Hellfire in the ancient world was always green. The Powers that would become the PTB wanted to use this power to heal the hurts of the mult-verse after the reign of Terror. Those that would become the demons we know wanted it to enslave worlds and rule over all life.

After they had bonded together and the Old Ones had been entombed, THe First began his work. Corrupting further the already greedy Powers using their own lust for more power and the enslavement of their brethren, the Dark Powers came to be, molded by the First and serving it's Purpose beautifully. From whence came the story of the fallen Lucifer and other dark gods, gods like his favorite child, Glorificus" and at that name, dark memories flooded through Dawn, the haunting image of her sister's broken body, the feeling of being torn apart from the inside, watching as her blood sucked in a Hellish domain into her world. She should have known that it would not end with Glory. Should have known that she was, is, and always shall be the Vita Clavem Materia.

"Dear maid, you are not just pieces of these creatures, or a tool to make or break worlds. You are Dawn Summers! The bravest, kindest, sweetest of souls I have ever known, you are a Bene Elohim, a miracle of Creation made real!" Fin took her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes as the tears began to fall. "Brightest of the stars, you are not what others wish to use you for. You are who you choose to be, what you choose to be." His fingers began to curl around hers, hers around his, and it felt so natural, so right! It was a simple gesture that sent shock waves to her core. "Yes dear one, you are the angel who will save my soul." a silent voice she knew to be his resounded in her mind. She felt arms circle her frame, pulling her into a maternal embrace and she wept as she turned to Elena. "We are more than the sum of our parts. We are more than lambs meant for the slaughter. Sister, I'll never turn from you!" the dark haired girl spoke softly as she put her chin on top of her head.

She caught a fond half smile from Steffan. "You need to put much more effort into trying to get rid of me, Little Sun. And Damon has pretty much adopted you so... you are stuck with us!" he said. Dawn gave a watery laugh before pouring both herself and Elena another drink. "No more secret sessions away from us, either of you!" Finn eyeballed Elena. "Very well. No projecting without Willow at least. But there is more to this than that. Dawn isn't the only one with a connection to the Old Ones." Elena turned to Stefan. "Have you ever wondered why the Petrova line was always followed by magic, why we draw supernaturals in without willing to do so? The darkness that follows that line predates the the Originals. Klaus did not start any of this. But the bloodlines between us connect. It's a pull I felt even when I stared down the Hybrid in hate and rage and fear. Nikolaus, the were-creatures, and the signet of the Kraken." all eyes rivited to Elena who's tone still carried the shock of what she had learned.

"Gods, Elena! Is it..." Finn trailed off. Both girls locked their arms together and gazed at them. "And the Furur Incarnati, the Undying Death lets loose the veil. The separation of worlds wilt break. The God King shall awake. The Children of the Moon and Sea shall wake. By the uniting of Death to Life, by the blood of the Kraken and the Wolf, the Powers Will Fall. Behold the Breaking of the World, the Fall of Man." Finn uttered in unison with Dawn. "We must take down the First before the God King finds her brethren and take the First back into herself. Do you understand? THose who began this must end it. The Seed of Esther, the Chosen, Ayanna's Tribute, the Saving Brothers, the Key. But most important of all of us, those on who's shoulders rides everything is the Asscended and her Consort. They must find the weapon of the first Slayer. They must use it to wake the Slayers. And a great Death, a pure sacrafice made for Love must be made to defeat the First. And Willow must take Illyria's power, break it.

When the Originals destroy the links between the Old Ones and break and destroy the vessels in complete entirety which can only be done when they themselves are made whole, it will be finished." Elena said. "She'll be one of you, her essence will be linked to all of you, and yours to her. She won't belong with us anymore." Spike's words began to make sense and she now understood that it did not just apply to Elijah and Willow. Her and Finn, Willow and Elijah, Bonnie and Klaus, and she had the feeling that Rebekah would be next, linked to someone she could not yet see but knew was linked to their group, and the remaining two, Kol and Alarik, their completion was the key to saving Creation. She sobbed, overwhelmed by the weight they all carried and the death and slaughter that would consume all she knew before long. She was stopped only by Finn who had took her gently from Elena's embrace.

She slammed her third drink down as Finn took her into his own arms. "Look at me Little One." he said gently. She shook her head. "Now Dawn Summers!" his anger shocked her into listening and answered his will. "It is true that my brother has finally found his true mate. His soul bond. It is true that Miss Rosenberg has taken him into her very being She is family now. She belongs to those who no longer walk the mortal road, but I know you know that she is not alone. I know you know what it means to become apart of Us. Accept what you are, listen to your heart, accept!" his heart, his soul was pleading, begging her. "What are you asking? For...me?" it was timid, spoken so low a mortal would never of heard. "Yes. Accept me my darling angel, accept us! Whether I am damned or saved is answered by if you love..." shocking Stefan and Elena Dawn tackled him and not caring she had an audience kissed the Original, hard! He reacted instantly. He forced her back, eyes black and filled with yearning, love and lust that made her heart pound and her knees weak!

"Say it!" he growled. "Yes, yours, always yours!" and the green energy cracked around and through them as he pulled her back against him. Neither could stop. "I believe you will not be missing Willow after all. You and our beloved Little Tree are ours now But we have to stop, just for now." Finn pulled back with a teasing grin. "Perhaps, but it looks like my girl over there takes the 'when in Rome' philosophy very seriously!" Dawn joked as she caught Elena snogging Stefan. She blushed bright red and Stefan looked adorably akward. Finn laughed at the scene. Now that ws over she was ready . She felt Finn's strength running through her, giving all she needed and more and the energy surrounding her very soul bond was lighter, almost younger. Steffan though knew she needed a brother just then though. "Finn lets walk, you and I. Let them go and speak to Buffy together." Elena said. He nodded. "I'll call Vi. Don't worry Little Sun, no matter what you will always have us." he said.

He guided her, unsteady as she ws from the rush and the drinks. She smiled at the thought of doing both Spike and Damon proud however. Elena and Finn left. "Now tell me what's really eatting at you." Stefan said. "She won't accept it. Not Finn, not Willow, not me. It's to much and she is not as strong as Faith is. She'll loose us both and I am afraid she may break!" she cried. "I suspect it too. I can't replace her in your heart. I can't speak for her. But remember, you are mine and Damon's as surely as you belong to the Originals, you are our sister now, and we will never stop loving you."

**Part 3: **Gaia's Chosen

Willow and Elijah are visited by the Mother after joining themselves together in the Binding of Souls. They are shown the Prophecy of the Old Ones and told of the weapon of the first Slayer. The Ascended and her Consort are given the task of finding it and helping the Completion of the Originals.

Narrators POV:

The experience was unlike anything he had ever known. The intertwining of bodies and souls. The consumation that bound them, utter and complete. He could feel her within himself. As though they were one being. He couldn't stop touching her, gazing at her, generally intoxicating himself with her. He traced her features now, as though studying a masterpiece. Her smile was slight and shy and he couldn't get rid of the goofy grin on his face. "Do you realize what has become of us, my Old Man?" she asked him softly. "Yes and no. You are mine, completely, thorougly. You are twined, woven into my soul." He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. He could feel her smile, feel her heart speed up. He pulled back to admire her slight blush. "We have consumated the soul bond. Forged an unbreakable link, it is what us witches call Alligatio Animas" her eyes lit with joy and undeniable fire as she spoke. "Alligatio Animas, Binding of Souls. Yes I believe so." he was beyond thrilled.

"And so my Ascended you have chosen your Consort." Elijah nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. His pixie wrapped herself around him. "Hold on, don't let go." she told him. The room span and began to be torn away. Pulled back like a curtain. When it stopped they found themselves robed in white. A blonde who looked in her early 40's stood there, gazing upon them with eyes that betrayed the mortal form she took. His Pixie in awe knelt at her feet, bowing her head as she said "Mother you honour us!" The Original was shocked to his core. He too knelt, tears falling down as he remembered teh Goddess he brought offerings of carefully picked flowers. "Yes Original, I am real, but you always knew that. Your Family doubted but not you or Nikolaus." she spoke to him kindly. Her gaze turned back to Willow who was slowly finding her feet once more. "Not that I am not thrilled by this, but what brought this visit?" she asked rather wisely.

"All buisness Wills? Well considering the situation..." The Goddess in the form of Jenny Calendar tapered off. "An Old One walks, the First leads his army. Even in all her power Willow can not take it." He rose in her defense. "Of course not, do you think the gods have been idle? Young man, there is more to this than you know. More at stake. Your Nikolaus for one." Elijah lost his patience. Feeling his anger Willow put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed instantly. "The First was not his own creation, was he?" WIllow asked. "No, he was just a dark substance, the shadow within all the Old Ones, primarily with Illyria. THe God King seeks to wake her brethren, unite with the Furor Incarnati. Being head, she needs only unit the First's core with her own . Then it will spread to her Kindred. Returned to full power, with a growing army and Black Thorn behind them, nothing, not even the gods can stop them, but you two can.

Between you both is immense, undreamed power, There was a weapon prepared. A weapon to destroy the First before Illyria achieves her ends. It is the sythe of the first Slayer. I will make the prophecy plain to the both of you. Only you and Elijah can attain the Sythe. The Sythe embued with the power of the first Ascended, the blood of Ayanna's kin, that of the Originals who's blood created the Slayer line, the primal power of the Key to break the age old One Slayer to every generation curse, and the fury and power of the Chosen. The Sythe itself will show what you must do. You two must find it. But even that will not end it. Illyria will never stop. Willow, dear heart, you must reach past the rage, go to both dark and light places, embrace the guardians, dark, light, and nuetral, embrace the strength and power of your well chosen Consort and battle the God King.

"We, as in he and I..." Willow started. "Understand child, you and Elijah are One, the Originals, all of them, yourself, three others that you know are separate but One. You act as One." Willow turned to Elijah. "The connection of Nikolaus and I then" she started. He smiled. "Yes, he concerns me less than Kol, who not only wants you, but wants you to himself, he forgets the meaning of what it means to be a complete and utter part of a family such as the Originals. Nikolaus feels you, wants you through the bond we all share, as does his own consort. Does this trouble you? It no longer does me. We connected, we are Family once more. You are as much his as mine. Bonnie is as much mine as his. It is the nature of the Power that made us as we are. The catch to choosing me as your Consort. Does this trouble you? He asked pulling her to him, worry or panic in his eyes. "No need, just wow!" she said. "You will never be unwanted ever again! Since we joined you will see him eye you as he eyes Bonnie. He will love and protect you. Though you need it not" he said with a cheeky grin. He caught that image of her, Bonne, Nik and himself in an intimate situation that made him weak in the knees! He wrapped his arms around her tight, fighting for control. "Baby steps my love. You and I have a meeting and a quest." he said huskily. "Dawnnie, I heard her though Fin..." "Shhh..." he turned to Gaia. "My Lady, be so kind?" he asked kneeling in respect, Willow still there. "Yes child, but time is short. You need an ally, one Willow knows. Come forward, Connor Angel." she gasped. "Dad and I, it will never work. But I am an excellent tracker." "And a human/vampire hybrid. You will be welcome." Elijah said.

**Part 4:** Completing the Originals

When Connor Angels meets Rebekah sparks fly and the Power of the Original Family as a whole grows as they come closer to completion. Willow and Elijah embark, leaving a formiable team to hold camp.

Willow's POV

Returned to their room Willow scampered for clothing as Connor came back with them. Beloved arms of Elijah encircled her small frame with a robe. She hastily went to the closet, desperate for new attire while she heard both men chuckle. "You couldn't have done better. Use to think dad had a thing for her. He certainly flipped when she chose you as a consort. I think the better vamp won, personally." Connor said as she came out in a simple navy blue ankle length skirt and a white simple tunic, black belt and matching ballerina flats.

Elijah's POV:

She wa a vision, a disevilled, etherial goddess. He never tired of staring at her. A low whistle came from Connor, causing the blushing red head to wack him playfully in the back of the head. "Finn, Elena, Steffan and Dawnie are back with their own news. Lij?" her face became sad. "Nik carries the blood of the Old Ones. I know." he pulled her into his arms. "Elena too, we have to keep her out of their hands at all costs!" she said. "In the brothers we have aid. Meanwhile, Illyria and the First must be distracted from our goals and that of Nik, Bonnie, and Kol." he siad. Connor smirked. "I am not called the Destroyer for nothing. But random won't work. We need a fake agenda. Something I was told the older Salvatore and Faith are rather good at, as long as Elena is included to keep heads level." Connor spoke. His pixie looked up at him in wonder. "Yes and Rebakah to control them. Do you think you and the home team can hold till they find Knox and we return?" Willow asked.

"I think we'll manage. Meanwhile, Angel and the team are keeping tabs on Illyria. He hides something from me. Something about a pure sacrafice having to be mde to close this Hellmouth and cast the First from here forever. I didn't like the sound of it." he said. "I know of what you speak in bits and pieces. But your father and the chronicles of Ayanna will be the key in understanding what is meant." said Elijah. "Well enough of that. I hear there is a hot blonde Original who I don't intend on dissapointing." he said with a wink. "Old Man, your big family keeps getting bigger." his Pixie teased. "Yes" he smiled but his eyes were sad. "What is it?" she asked. "Dawnie and Bonnie are with us, and I have a feeling about Connor. But while you can you need to be with Buffy and especially with Xander. THey need what time they have left with you." Tears threatened her perfect face. "They don't hate you. I imagine they will visit, along with Stefan, Faith, and Damon, but you will not belong to them. They need you." As the tears slid down he brushed them aside. "Come on dearest, let's give them the latest." HIs hand found hers and they left the room, meeting Faith and Damon hot and heavy on the stair case.

"Improptu meeting, Salvatore. Get the others, Willow, myself, Elena, and Dawnie have news that require game plans." he spoke. For once Damon did not argue. He mocked saluted the Original never letting go of his possesive grip around Faith's waist, which made both himself and Willow smile.

Rebekah's POV

They called a meeting. Being the witch's daughter that she was, Rebekah could feel the situaction just went astromical. For Elijah to call them all, even Nik by cell... chills went down her spine. She feared for her family, old and new found. Yet the dark forboding brought something with it. A new scent entered the Head Quarters of the Slayers. One that made her weak in the knees. As she entered, Willow, whom she had come to see as worthy of her family and her brother descended with Damon and Faith, who rather reminded of herself came behind. THen someone, one she had not yet met, one who's raw prescence and barely disguised rage recalled Nik to her came. Once his eyes hit hers, they never left. Long sandy hair pulled in a low pony tail, a baggy sweat shirt, black with Megadeth's Rust in Peace image in front, a cynical smile and an aura of danger completed with eyes do dark blue tehy were narly black with flecks of solid green greeted her azure blues.

If Nik had a spirit twin, she was looking at him! But he did not carry her brother's bitterness. "My sister, here is the only other hybrid, well true hybrid in the world. Connor Angel, son of Darla and Angelus, part human, part vampire. You would know him as the Destroyer." Willow spoke to her silently. Finally looking away from him she sent Elijah and her a playful glare. "I think the Destroyer can introduce himself." she responded aloud, causing Conor to smirk. As they reached the last stair Connor broke his silence. "Thank you! That was getting old last year!" he said as they greeted one another. Buffy caralled the Watcher and the Potentials as they moved slowly behind the growing crowd. "I know. Being an Orginal, the favorite of the Original Hybrid, sometimes you just want them to do anything but stare like an idiot, fall at your feet, or die with no fight n them! But this group is different." she responded.

"You mean Willow, that other Witch, Dawnie, and I are different with Faith on the end because she is fantastic!" he said with a smirk. "So I've heard." she remarked. WHen convened in the living room the two set side by side. But Elijah stood by them as Willow took the hands of Buffy (whom she assumed apologized) and Xander, Steffan, Elena, Finn, and Dawn shuffled in and stood, both girls looking like the weight of the world was on their shoulders and they were on the verge of tears. Buffy took center stage. "Dawnie, come here." she said in a broken voice and the younger girl shot into her arms like a rocket. It took the strength of steel for her not to break completely, Rebekah respected her for that. "the First is only a start. THis story goes deeper back, beyond all of us. But it is us, here, and we alone who decide how the story ends.

Dawnie and the First were the beginning. THe Key, the Darkness and the Old Ones. THen their children, the blood which runs strong in that line, it is the curse of the Petrova line, and that of the line of Klaus' true father." Willow started. All gasped, the shock went to the heart of the Original family. "Go on Dawnie, it's ok." the older blonde herld her sister's hand as Dawnie spoke of the true origin of the Key. To her shock Connor softened and ran to the girl and held her. It warned her to see it. Out of Steffan's arms Elena came with a courage she had never seen in the dopplegagger before. Her resemblance to Katerina had never been so strong. There was a darker, harder, stronger side to the girl after all!

Her aura had changed, grew a bit wild, angry. THen Connor, WIllow, and Elijah stepped forward, becking Faith and Damon. "I set my eyes on the Mother, the true Mother, she who's altar we knelt before a million times. THe Powers knew their control would lessen with time. THat is why all of us came to be. Combined we have the power to decide the world's fate. My beloved Pixie and I are called. We must seek the weapon made by the blending of our Power and the Gods. IN it is the Key, the Original;s, the Chosen, and the Ascended. We alone can journey to find it. THen all of us must use our power to wake the Potentials. But the last part belongs only to those who are One, and the One who gives all for Love. THe Originals, seperate but ONe, must unite their power into the Ascended and she alone must fight and weaken the Old One Illyria before she can act." Elijah spoke with a heavy heart. "My Little Tree is NOT dfacing that THING alone! NO!" Kol screamed over the phone.

"You will die if you try. Do you not understand?! OPEN YOUR EYES! Not even you have the power to take on a god Kol! Only another god can, and she is the living embodient of Gaia upon the Earth!" said a voice that was clearly Bonnie's. "What power is mine, I freely give, under the circumstances that are foe is utterly humiliated, Red Bird. The Originals are One with you." siad a sincere loving Nik that shocked her into realizing just how dire things were becoming. THe bond was already at work. Rebekah herself was not immune. Tears in her eyes, the red head went back to her Consort. "I am One with and belong to the Original Family." she said. A tremor, small but strong rocked them as Willow sealer her wrds with a kiss to Elijah's lips, who accepted hungrily and both Rebekah and Connor locked eyes with another as they did.

It had begun. Only an Original could feel that, and he had. "My little minx of a Red Bird, do save some for us all! The visuals kill me!" flirted an obviously flustered Nik. "Me too!" said a more subdued but just as flustered Bonnie. Connor cleared his throat, causing everyone to come back to the moment at hand. "While the Old Man and Wills seek the Sythe, we need a diverson. With Bonnie, Beks, and Wills' help, I got one with a single name." he said with a smirk. "Kennedy!" Faith and Buffy said together with matching wicked smiles and dangerous gleams in their eyes as the room filled with their wild and dangerous Power. "Do go on Connor, it sounds just like my type of fun!" Damon voiced what both Slayers were obviously feeling, his eyes flashing as he held onto Faith as though she was the only ancor to sanity he had left. Connor's aura went dark. "This is not for the younger ones.

Myself, Damon, Steffan, Beks, and Caroline are going to take and break that bitch of a traitor." with his words Damon and Steffan both lost their hold on control and vamped out in glee Nothing hurt those two more or incurred their wrath quite like being betrayed. "This will keep eyes off of all others. "Then you, myself, Elena, and Giles will seek the prophecy of the Amara, teh Sacrafice. Bonnie, Klaus and Kol, you find and despose of Knox and give us word immediately when it is done. Bons, I am going to need you to use the dark magick you hate to seal the Deeper Well till it is time for the Original Family to destroy the Deeper Well as those who dwell within. Elijah and Wills will bring back the Sythe. Only when we break the First will the original's make their powers as One and channel them into Wills. Only then will she take down the Old One, not before." Buffy's eyes bored into the red head's.

"We will do as we choose, when we choose Slayer! I remain to aid you only for two reasons, Faith, and my Family, so I have no qualms with destroying you when the gig is up, and darling, you will have no power to stop me. So when adressing me or anyone, including Red Bird over there you will do so with proper respect and you will speak to all of us as equals, am I understood?" Nik growled out, filling even the Queen Slayer with fear (she already had more than enough of a taste of what we were capable of and Nik was not as gentle or forgiving as Elijah could be. She ignored the comment. "I won't risk you Willow! I have already lost to much! You will not sacrafice yourself under any circumstances, am I clear?" she pleaded. "Look Blondie, Willow is nolonger yours to keep. We keep our own." Kol snapped and was supported by the collective growls of all of us Orignals who were quickly finding shared no love for the blonde Slayer. Even I eyed her with distaste. The nerve she had! Willow could end her where she stood with nothing more than a thought!

"I will continue to search for mother and Mikael. They are obviously the First's first and best way to counter us. THey could make all of this mean nothing at all. I beg Willow's and fair Bonnie's aid. I need not ask Nikolaus." Finn finally spoke. Willow's eyes flashed black in anger, she felt the rage of Bonnie and without even glancing at him she felt Connor when he came back beside her with power and rage that could rival Nik, and the unstable but volatile energy that flashed bright emerald that Dawnie had running through her veins at the thought of their dear parents trying to end them. It made her that much more fond of the newest members her family and more in awe at the instant but unbreakable and strong bond they had built. It was a wonderful thing to see, circumstances be damned. It seemed that the Binding of Souls had removed Elijah's jealously to the point that he no longer tried to keep her to himself alone, but wanted her to be one and whole with all of them.

"Kennedy can tell us whether the First has woke them or not. Fear not. I'll make that treachorus little bitch sing!" Connor's eyes went solid red, with no irises, and two solid ruby streaks marked both of his cheeks suddenly, making Rebekah's herat pound. Though young, this oen ws no one to be triffled with. Feeling the need to calm him she put her hand on his shoulder. All the calm she could muster she placed into her touch and slowly the marks receded. She needed no convincing. Willow/Elijah,, Bonnie/Nik, Finn/Dawn, and now her and Connor. Ayanna's prophecy was coming true! "The fall or true balance of this world lies in when the Original Family is finally completed." Now Alarik and Kol were left. Tehy would be One, at long last, then not even Mikael would have the power to hurt any of them. She just hoped Kol's came soon, before Elijah or Willow killed him over his inssistance that Willow be with him, and him alone.

Thank all of you for bearing with me through this long time of not being able to update! But on the bright side I have been able to write updates for all my tales which means I have alot of things to share with the few readers I have. :) This new development in the story was inspired by a friend of mine who just so happens to be a HUGE fan of Lovecraft! I also liked the idea of a Willow/Elijah/Klaus/Bonnie/Rebekah/Connor/Alarik/Cylesta (a Oc who is a Potential)/Kol/Violet pairing. Its the idea that as the Originals are One together, and everyone belongs to one another within its womb. If this sort of story bothers you, I apologize. If it bothers you that I decided to go this route and it does not match the beginning of the tale, just know that I am writing this story chapter by chapter and letting my muse guide me rather than sticking to a skeleton plot. Well, goodbye for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have the next one out soon!

-Makilome


	9. Whitney Ford Sings the Blues

**Chapter 9: **Whitney Ford Sings the Blues

"I've seen a rich man beg

I've seen a good man sin

I've seen a tough man cry

I've seen a looser win

and a sad man grin

I heard an honest man lie

I've seen the good side of bad

And the down side of up

And everything between

I licked the silver spoon

Drank from the golden cup

And smoked the finest green

I've stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times

Before I broke their heart

You know where it ends

yo it usually begins on where you start."

-excerpt from What it's Like on Whitney Ford Sings the Blues

I always thought this song really suited Klaus very well, particularly this verse. This chapter we are going to take a bit of a break from our main people and look in on our roadtrip with Kol, Bonnie and Klaus and see if Angel and one of the Originals have tried to kill one another yet. Cordelia will feature and durring a spell in which the Goddess takes Bonnie's form gives the travler's their directions to find Knox and Kol fights the sparks that fly between him and LA's resident Seer.

Klaus POV

It could have been the perfect road trip. The chance to get Bonnie alone, show her that those emotions were not one-sided. No, vampire, werewolf, and the man within had all chose her as soon as he knew the whole truth. And that realization rippled through his Family the same as it had with his lovely Red Bird. Speaking of said Red Bird, he, Bonnie, and her were going to have some QUALITY time together if he had anything to say about it! Both women made him absolutely mad! Just those images he caught in Willow's mind, it almost made him go off the road! It felt strange, to be so deeply in love, so deeply bound to different people. His feelings for the Little One, pretty little Dawnie were beginning to grow beyond fondness as well but he would wait for her. Leave her to Finn just now. She was young in the way the witches were not. But there was a problem which was getting more and more apparent and annoying as the trip went on! Kol's obcession over the Red Bird was making both him and Bonnie insane! He couldn't even count how many times she threatened to set his nether regions on fire just on the ride up to LA! And did right after the call which had them all sitting in silence.

He was terrorfied for all of them, but Willow most of all. She was so powerful, be she was also so precious! She could mend the thousands of years of damage and seperation his beloved parents created so long ago, but she had to be alive to do so! In his heart he knew it would come down to her and the Old Ones, once the full story was out. Not even the Originals, by themselves had the power to take out the God King, that power resided within her and her alone. But he would see to it that when that came, every ounce of energy, of power, every drop of blood he could give her to give her the edge, he would give and do it freely. He took care of what was HIS! And if Elijah failed her in their current quest, he would help Bonnie send Elijah to one of the Hell Demensions his Red Bird was so fond of talkng about. But all that aside, the arguing was giving him a splitting headache, which was quite something considering what he was! His last meeting with Angelus was not something to draw up the most pleasant memories for the Reformed Scorge of Europe.

He thanked the Gods for the mocha Goddess by his side for once, who could act as a buffer for them. They found the headquarters for Wolfram and Heart easily enough, they had been spotted by one of the many on their payroll and led to the inner workings of a firm that on the outside really did try murder cases to hid what it's inner workings were really all about. He was actually impressed with the changes in the place. The stuffiness, the doom and gloom and gothic feel was gone and it felt more like a well run office, though a fancy one. Crystal chandeliers lined the cieling, fancy persians rugs drew the eye. The furniture chosen for the waiting lobby was comfortable rather than wooden. They were greeted by a busty young vampire, a half-breed with half a brain, and bubbly to the point that you just wanted to snap her neck just once. Not like she wouldn't survive! Talk about putting Caroline and Bekah to shame at their brainless worse! He would rather pass time with Katerina or Elena than her! "Ah, the Mikaelson's, Miss Bennet, Angel's been expecting you.

He's dealing with a delicate situation not far from here and said he won't be long. Personally I think he could use some help, he shows far to much mercy for the scum around here and it always ends up stabbing him in the back." Klaus winced and the imagery. "Do remind him who we are and what we can do when we are restless, Harmony. He has five minutes before I go to said place, which I can see quite plainly though others hear, and deal with his situaction for him! We have alot bigger problems to deal with than some minor scquabble. And could you not babble mindlessly for minutes on end?! You are not intelligent, and you are certainly no Red Bird, it is not enduring on you and really I am just looking for an excuse to decapitate someone right now!" His temper was getting the best of him but every minute waisted was a minute Knox burried himseld deeper into the Underground and that is something they could really not afford right now! They had to get to him before the First or BAM! Bend over and kiss your arse good bye, end of GAME!

Thankfully they were greeted by a brunette, and a very lovely looking one at that! She put the Petrova's to shame and just from her scent, all three of them could tell she was not human. She had an amused smirk on her face and a stance that spoke of false vulnerability easily turned into a trap to the less aware. Angelus had been a good teacher to this one! "Your services are not needed here, Harmony. Go file your nails somewhere!" she snapped in a smokey voice he had to admire, even when coupled with ice. "but?" The vamp tried. "NOW! No one wants to deal with your stupidity right now and we got bigger things to deal with than your "feelings"! She snapped with authority. Her dark eyes flashed darker, and her aura matched the change in her. Fully human, and somehow, also fully demon, It was very interesting. He looked over to see the reaction to his fellows, mostly at Kol because the woman before him was most definately his brother's type, and was shocked to see him barely even looking at her and felt deeply disquited, passing the image through the others along with his thoughts. Red Bird was the first and the strongest. "Give it time. Not all connections are instant and all of them are complicated. And you have another brother, do you not?" he had forgotten about Alarik and began giving his a view into this first meeting with the Seer of Angel Investigations.

Harmony left in a huff, leaving them with the Seer. "As you imagined, I am Cordelia Chase, the only one that keeps this place running efficently because the rest of the people here are useless when it comes to buisness or any help since Fred... and her voice cracked and a stray tear broke the service that before she could wipe it away his beloved Bonnie did. "You need not hide your grief, just not wallow in it. There will be a time to morn when the battle is over, and then we shall weep for them all, but now is not that time. Is there a place we can sit and share what information we do have and be introduced properly?" her gentle prodding worked miracles for the team as Cordelia gave a soft smile and quickly regained control, at a rather impressive rate. Like his Red Bird, this one too had seen to much, to fast, to young. There were more stories to learn after this was over, the battle scars emotional and otherwise begged to be healed, and in their blood they had that very power. It was the only gift their dear mother saw fit to give them that did not come from the intial change.

"Of course. This way, up the stairs is a conference room that we had debugged and magickly sealed so that nothing we say there goes in or out." Klaus was rather impressed. "There are witches on the payroll then?" he asked. She laughed and it was lovely. "More than I care to think about and I don't trust any of them as far as I can throw them and neither should you." she said in warning. "Why is that, brown eyes?" and so maybe Kol was more affected that he was letting on! Klaus let it slide for now though he and Bonnie both shared a look. "Their loyalty is devided. Half belong to an ancient witch of Rus called Esther, and the other are loyal to the madness that is the Old Ones." at her answer all of them choked. Klaus spent the girl around and looked directly into her eyes. "What do you know of Esther?" he demanded. She didn't flinch or even move. She leveled her gaze onto his and like Red Bird, though she knew exactly who he was and what he could do, she had absolutly no fear of him. And he knew why. In the depths of her he saw a longing, a welcoming of death, to be reunited with the one who gave her the gift and curse that made her a seer.

"Not much, just what I know through the witches. She is incredibly powerful, deeply manipulative, murderous, and not to be trusted. Seriously, how could any mother want to destroy her own children, or worse, turn them into this?! What mother would hurt their child like that?! Its monsterous! If you Originals are all monsters, then she is the greatest monster out of you all! A mother is supposed to protect their children not destroy all that is good in them!" she got angrier by the second and Klaus liked her more and more! "You have quite the temper. You have a future before you Cordelia Chase, one outside the constant wars against demonic forces, when it comes, embrace it. You deserve more than to be in a constant state of living hell and misery." Bonnie spoke, her eyes clouded. As his consort, he knew she felt it too, and being what she was made her abilities that much more potent. Tears sprung in the other woman's eyes. She pulled Bonnie in her arms, making him and Kol jolt. So Cordelia Chase was going to be in their lives. Whether she remained with Alarik or Kol remained to be seen.

They all sat down. Klaus started the tale, as due to the blood in his veins, he felt obligated too. He was not shocked by the info he had learned, it was something deep within, something he had always known. He never truly felt human, even before their mother had turned them. He spoke of the Great Old Ones, the Key, and their Children. Of how they were bound by the power of the Powers That Be, both bad and good and yet preserved. He spoke about Dawnie, whom though he didn't show it, he was constantly concerned for with her power unstable as it was and could only hope Fin would help her hold strong. He explained what the First really was and what was coming from the God King. He spoke of Elijah's and Willow's quest, but the girl pushed for the romantic details of the two with Bonnie gushingly took over and gave and both girls swooned in girlish delight making him and Kol actually agree on something and want to gag! They told her what they knew of how to wake the Potentials and Kennedy's defection, and though to lesser degree, Cordelia's eyes went solid black. "She DARE put hands on my SISTER! I'll break her MIND!" Not that he didn't approve whole heartedly, but he wanted to give Connor, someone who though he had not yet he saw much promise in, time with his team to break the little bitch.

When told about that she lit up! "I've been so worried! Is he ok? Is he happy?" It was like a mother over her baby chicks. Kol snickered and Bonnie giggled. "Connor may have bagged himself an Original. Bekah and he, yeah, that was instant, on first sight! She'll take good care of him!" she said. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Back to the subject, now that you know everything, we need to know what you can tell us. Everything you can about how Illyria possessed this Fred Burkle, what did people see, how did it progress? What is her state within a human shale? We also need to know what your investiagation has pulled on Knox, everything you got on him!" Kol spoke, looking deriously happy. "You like kinda creepy right now, anything I should know?" asked the burnette. "No. I just have a promise to keep to the most beautiful and powerful being to ever grace this Earth and nothing will please me more than to preform it." the creepy smile on his face set Klaus on edge immediately. This fascination with Red Bird was getting to be a real problem! Originals were One! Kol knew this! She belonged to all of them, and he would dagger him all over again if he dared trying to take her away from him!

Bonnie's anger boiled and she flicked her wrists sending him flying into a wall full of shelves with her irises gleaming silver! "Wills is not yours to claim! She belongs to herself, and she gives herself to all of us! I will kill you again, slowly, binding you down and by God your siblings will help me and carve your major organs out with a butter knife if you dare try to take her away us! Am I clear?" Klaus couldn't help but stare. She was always glorious in her rage, the non existant wind lifting her hair around her, shining about like a raven halo as her skin glowed with her aura. She was expressing what they all felt. There was amusement in Cordelia's gaze. "Perfect match for Wills. Strong, powerful, can kick annoying men's asses. I love you guys!" she exclaimed happily, making him laugh and Bonnie relax. She slowly let Kol go and magickly fixed the mess she made. "Buffy told me that you are a Seer. But Knox alludes you. I had a thought though. If the Old Ones blood flows through Klaus' veins and the power of my line helped seal in their dwelling, could that boost your sight to find who we are looking for?" she asked thoughtfully.

Klaus was impressed, and slipped up behind her out of his chair, wrapping his arms around her waist for the first time in this romantic manner and pulling her to him and feeling her invisable purr at his actions causing him to nuzzle her neck briefly. They hadn't had a chance to talk, but it almost seemed like no talk was needed. They have gone through and done much to one another. They were beyound the akwardness now. Cordelia's eyes lit up! "Yes! And with a REAL witch here it might just work! But we may need one more ingreideint. The blood of a demon. half-breeds all have a drop of the Dark Powers that Be that helped forged them along with your own. We can set up in the ritual room, don't worry, it's been cleansed, and by the time we are done, we can call Angel in. And don't worry, I can more than handle him!" She gave them a cheeky grin and Klaus decided right then and there that his senses didn't lie. If Kol was to blind to see the girl's obvious charms, Alarik would not and a meeting would most certainly have to be arranged! Especially if his Red Bird needed to take them all into herself and they become One with her to give her what was needed to battle Illyria. They could greatly weaken her cause if they could take out Black Thorn, but they were streched thin. But a fools' hope was better than none and come what may, after the threat of the First and the Old Ones was dealt with, Black Thorn had to be cast in with the First, period, a task that all of them combined would be needed for, and as much as he didn't like it, Dawnie, himself, and Elena most of all.

Cordelia prooved to be the perfect hostess inspite of the circumstances. Bonnie was impressed with how well she knew how to set the Circle. She had simply laughed and said this was hardly her first rodeo. The more they were around her, the connection grew. His attachment, Kol's and Bonnie's as well. It took hours, it was complicated magick and entites to summon and the Seal of Solomon and the Protection of David and Circle of Merlin were all interwoven with one another and laced with runes that only Bonnie and Cordelia understood, though he was pretty sure Elijah and Red Bird would know them. Cordelia called Angel. Klaus stepped forward. "We are not happier about being here than you are to see us, but we do have a common cause and we don't really get to pick and chooose our allies when a threat like this hangs over us. We know that you know everything we told Cordelia and don't start going territorial over that girl either. We already have a territorial vampire in the room and if one more person mentions keeping Red Bird to herself I will murder them slowly over and over for 3 days! And don't contest Cordelia, who was not, is not, nor ever shall be yours. Like Red Bird, she was meant since before time to be a part of something bigger."

The eyes that gazed up at him did not hold a challenge. That deep abiding loathing, jealously, and undying hatred they did hold, but they were defeated. This one knew better than to fight against fate. "My fate is no longer with that of this world, so hate it or love it, I have no say in the matter, just in the fight at hand." his voice was so resigned it dissapointed him. But the cryptic words he spoke troubled him. Angel did not intend to outlive this one. And who could blame him? His whole existance had been pure misery except as Angelus and then when cursed with a soul, his torture increasded tenfold. He hated him but he did wish him better in the next life he took. No one person deserved so much pain in one existance! He got a nod from the tall vampire in respect for his condolences. However, everyone's attention soon turned to Bonnie as she entered the Circle and her whole being glowed dazzling white. Her skin was luminescent, as though made of the white/silver rays of the moon. Her eyes became pitch black as the fertile earth rimmed in lilac and her hair bled into streaks of white blonde, grey, red, brown, encircling the raven color of her usual hair. He could not feel her and he knew who he looked on now was not his Witch, this was something more.

"Do not be afraid, Nikolaus, my Wolf. I've known you sense your birth. I came in this form because you would know it, it blends in all of those things you and yours love and hold dear. Come foward now. You first, before the cauldron, and take the lunar dagger from my hands." A voice like none he had ever heard before reached him. It filled him with a peace he had never known in all his long life. "Mother!" he whispered in awe. THe Mother embodied in human flesh! He came forward, acting in shock and longing, the wolf and the vampire within filled with utter contentment. "First my dear Wolf, you must take your primal form but humanoid, take my hand and you'll achieve this." he did as asked, and the white blinding pain brought him to his knees. He thought he knew pain but never like this! Yet he rose, but wolf and man. He took the dagger in primal form and cut into his wrist, filled with a stingy pain that never came with the action before and cast it in the bubbling cauldron before him. He rose the dagger. "Powers take note, the Wolf, child of the Old Ones, gives his blood freely, to find the priest, Knox!" his voice came out in growls but the Powers heard as their power surged through the room.

He changed back to his man form. "Now Nikolaus,take this dagger, make an incision in my neck, drink in small droughts." In a trance he did as bid and watched in awe as the wound he made in rock hard skin that yet crumbled and yielded before him bled and he tasted the nector of the gods! He was then to make another incision in his other palm before the cauldron. "My blood and Her blood and the blood of Ayanna's Child we freely offer to right a wrong." he spoke. The Goddess in Bonnie's form gazed on him kindly and sent him peacefully back out of the circle. "Kol, my dear fiend. May the love of your Little Tree bring you forward to me now." at the mention of her name, inspite of his growl, he came forward and bowed lowed before rising. "To get what you desire, you must give as well." she made an incision in her shoulder. "drink" and Kol didn't hesistate, in the same trance Klaus had been in before. She pulled him away gently as he made an incension in his forearm and let it fall into the cauldron. "My Original Blood and the Blood of the Great Mother and Ayanna's Child blend as one, give us the one we seek so that I can make safe my Little Tree." even now his obssession crept in and troubled Klaus deeply.

"Angel, my Champion, my noble one, my Sacrafice and gift to this world, come and drink the nectar of your Mother." and blood tears running down his face Angelus ran for her, his face vamping out immediately and pierced the otherside of her neck. It took supernatural force to pull him back and it drove him crazy he couldn't interfere! She raised the blade and deeply sliced into Angel's wrist and as the blood fell images seemed to shine within the blood. The wound healed and bowing Angel left the Cirlce in a blaze. Enter all my children. Klaus my Wolf, Kol my Fiend, Angel my Champion, Cordelia my Loving Prophet." The Goddess in Bonnie's form sat at the north point reaching her palms out to be grabbed. Immediately, feeling Bonnie within his Mother now more apparent Klaus took his place at her right. Angel took her left, followed by Kol, but Cordelia was sent to the center. Compelled by alien power they all closed their eyes. A splash was heard, the mystical cauldron submerged the Seer. What he felt then he only ever after felt again in the arms of his Red Bird, it wasn't something he could put into words. It was everything! Every sensation, every emotion. It was all things, and nothing.

A scream was heard before Klaus sprung into action. He broke the Circle and shook Bonnie's form that slumped till she was his Bonnie again and he clutched her to himself. A voice in his head that sounded like Willow said "Give her your blood. It will bring her back. And then force Kol to give his to Cordy if he won't do it willingly. Angel's is not strong enough and Cordelia needs non bonded Original blood to recover from the vision and give you what you need." He smiled. "I love you my little Red Bird." he said it so easily what was always something he never said before. "I love you too Nikolaus, see you on my Bonnie Bee don't have to much fun without me!" was a parting shot with a pout that made him grin happily. He bit into his wrist and opened Bonnie's mouth gently. "Drink darling, Mistresses' Orders" he joked but also was scared. He lept for joy internally when he felt suction and the familiar pain encircle his heart. He gave her a little more than she needed, she would need the stamina. Then he turned to Kol. "The Seer needs your blood. If you want to keep your promise to your Little Tree, you'll give Miss Chase what she needs and she will give you your mad scientist priest." it was the best line he could have used! Kol complied immediately, taking Cordelia gently into his lap.

It was then he felt it. As his brother opened his wrist and the Seer fed from him and there was a look on his face he had never seen on Kol before. Cordelia was for them as well! Thank God! Because he was pretty sure they were going to take numbers to torture him if he didn't stop his stalkerish behavior with Red Bird soon. He would fight it and go after her, there was no doubt. Their connection would happen with the defeat of the First, when they bound as One and broke forever the powers of the Old Ones on this reality. But at least now they knew! Now Alarik was left and then when the war was over, they could take care of some very old unfinished buisness with Esther and Mikael! Cordelia woke with a stunning smile that made him one of her major fans! "I should party with you guys more often! What a rush!" It was clear she was still dizzy so Angel came forward to steady her. "Easy Cordy, take her time" he sent a glare over his shoulder directly at me. "Not time for that, later perhaps. Well here's what I found." She had the whole room's attention. "Your boy is in Los Angeles alright. But he's cloaked in psyhic barriers. I can pinpoint him to the outskirts, towards suburbia. He is weak without food for several days and driven nearly mad. But he still is the key to the Deeper Well and you'll never find it without him! Your key to finding him will be for Angel to go make a deal with the Immortal again." she said. Angel groaned!

"WHY!" He yelled. "He is the key to keeping your tracks covered so you aren't followed, what you know isn't taken from you and others find him first, and an exact location will only be found by one who has been there before. He has taken refuge in the darkest tunnels of Ry'leah, Angel. You wouldn't make it. THe amoral power would tear you apart! But these guys still hold on to their souls and always did, so that power will not tear on them. THe Immortal must take your spot and lead them. Meanwhile, are you forgetting we need you keep dibs on said God King?" she bantered. It was the only smile they saw on the brooding vampire that put Stefan at his worst to shame. "Not to waste time, I think it's time we knab Knox and make sure that he is no longer a problem." Kol said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "This one time, this one time Kol I will not interfere. But any other mortals and I will leave you to deal with Wills in her wrath!" the threat made them all shudder. Klaus turned to Angel. "Thank you inspite of all our differences for your aid. Don't be far. The fight with Black Thorn is coming and it may be we can hit them before Illyria can, or at least fight them while Willow fights the GOd King." Klaus said.

In a voice he could barely hear as they left the room wafted the words "Sooner than that still." Cordelia gave her goodbyes, her eyes never leaving Kol and Kol giving her covert glaces that were both enchanted and confused. THis was blackmail material for the next century! Not even Damon stooped to such highschool behavior! He wouldn't mind giving the Salvatore that he found he no longer really hated since Faith, whom he adopted as some long lost twin, had turn him into a far more tolerable immortal. Speaking said group, he dialed the dark haired Slayer's cell and told her immediately what transpired.


	10. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 10: **Let the Games Begin

In this chapter, Illyria's servant, the ancient shape-shifter Donath kills the Potential Kennedy with ease by assuming the pleasing form of Willow and takes her place, allowing herself to be captured by Connor. This is not for the faint of heart, there is torture involved though it will probably get worse as the story goes on.

Donath's POV

She was quite dissapointed. Being an Potential, Donath had expected more of a challenge in the form of Kennedy. But the girl was stupid, and reckless and one only needed to follow the pile of indescrinate bodies of various vamps and demons and tales of a strength that boardered on the miracolous to be able to track her. She obviously had not burrowed to far into the inner circle of the mad priest! She was digusted with her! She hadn't even done what was needed to put herself in the postion to take the revenge she thought she deserved! She stood outside a walk-in bar, filled with the stench and filth of street demons that were the lowest of the low. She had to hide her distaste if she wanted to use them to flush out the girl! She took the shape of the Ascended Witch, put took care to take on the features of said witch in her darkest state. The Potential would never buy that she had come for her if she came in the softer side of the red-head. Covered now head to toe in black and infusing herself with the authority that came with being a higher ranking demon that she was, she walked right in to the bar and enjoyed the sound of shattering glass with the barkeep got a good look at who just entered his doorway. Several of the inhabitants stared and broke out in sweat. Others came to kneel at her feet.

I will only ask this once. Where is Kennedy? If you are wise, you won't make me ask to many of you. You don't want to suffer Warren's fate, now would you?" her words were infused with dark glee and married to the innocent tone of the witch, paired with a smile that terrofied all that looked at the serene qualities and how it warped her innocent features. She slowly began to walk around, palm out, conjuring a bit of green hellfire that she began to play with in her hands. "I know that she has been here, the walls speak to me of the blood and filth she has stained the walls with. Come now, you don't want something...tragic to happen to your little hide out do you?" she held out one of her hands to the demon showing the most fear, a female with the features of a succubus. She wrapped another arm around said demon's waist and whispered "No need to loose such a fine form now, is there?" She brought the flame closer as she brought her other hand higher and dragged a long nail along the demon's cheek. The fear was enjoyable, this was a form she should take more often! The succubus shook and took shallow breaths. "She's here, out back. She is drinking all of Willy's back stock and using one of us as a target for her knife." Donath's smile grew. "Now there you go, good girl! Now be a dear and bring her to me. Tell her the Dark One has come to collect her." she smacked the demon's hind parts making her jump and she ran to do as she was bidden.

"For the rest of you, you should know a new Order is rising. Not many of you will survive, but those deamed wothy enough to live will no longer act with the freedom you have known. You serve the Old Ones now, I suggest you get yourselves use to the idea." she spoke cheerfully, happily thinking about when her sorveign would grind them into the sludge they were when she took on her true form and her Priest would wake her brethern. In a few short moments the Potential made herself known, throwing the succubus at her feet. "Just what the hell do you think you..." her words died in her throat when she got a good look at who stood before her. She moved closer to her, wide eyed and circling. "Willow?" she spoke in wonder. "Hello Ken Doll. I've come to bring you home." her smile grew as the Potential tried to figure out what had happened. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "Still think you are the stronger one, tsk tsk Lover, I would think you would know better, but I guess seeing is believing, isn't it? I took the power I wanted, and it took quite a while and alot of planning to gather. The innocent act, disgusting really but one does what they must in the pursuit of higher things, don't they?" she dropped the doubt in her mind of everything she had ever seen between the woman she was mad for and her Consort.

"The Original, he was just..." "A means to an end. The rest of his family is next. But with their kind of power, one needs more than just themselves to take care of them. Imagine the power that comes with the blood of such an illustrious Family." she spoke in a chipper tone. A wide smile broke out on Kennedy's face and she jumped into her arms. "I KNEW IT! I knew you could never love him! You should have told me Willow! I could have helped you, it must have been awful, pretending all that time!" Donath played her part to perfection, wrapping her arms around the Potential affectionately and kissing the girl gently. "I had no way of knowing whether you would be on my side, or theirs. I had to act in my best interests, my dear. Now, it is time to go and collect a Family, and then to come back and bring this town to it's knees, don't you think?" she said softly. Kennedy kissed her, passionate, demanding, and disgusting but she was a great actor. "I think you are quite right!" she said with a smile. "It's time to leave this hell hole." and the two not long after left that bar, arm and arm. That's when Donath used her charmed knife and slammed it into the Potentials spine, pulling up and breathing in her soul. It felt so good to feed! Her body evaporated and Donath laughed at the pure ease of it. Her Mistress had no need to fear such beings! She assumed the form of the woman she killed and went about marking out an obvous trail that the ambitous Destroyer would be sure to follow.

Numerous half vamps, and she came across the one whom her Mistress had been seeking. Mad Drusilla, who sang the song of the Great Old Ones, though none ever understood her. "Come Miss Edith, the Mistress of Death calls us to guide her Mad One home." she said with a smile. She saw through the guise of the Potential and saw who Donath really was. She sent the mad vamp a smile. "Yes little one, go to our Mistress and lead the One who Must Not Be Named home. But I can't go with you just now." she said, unfortunate as it was. "The Wearer of Shapes has a job to do, and the Stars must Be Right." she said in a sing song voice. "Yes, follow the sound of their song and you will find our Mistress, and you must give her my love." Donath said. "The stars sing of your quest of deception, a quest of corruption and decay, so lovely! We will enjoy the melody you weave." and with that she left and Donath smiled at an unexpected boon of the night. Now the journey of the Great Cthulu could begin! Smiling she made her trail to a public place, making a scene that got on the news and tempting her would-be captors to come take her. She had to play things delicately, she had to make them believe she was the Potential and that she wouldn't be taken without a fight. It maddened her to know that she could not use her full strength, but such was her lot. Less than 10 minutes after her stunt and the band of the young and stupid came running and Donath repressed a smile.

She was pleased to see one of the Originals there. She didn't understand why beings like them, who had long ago been taken from their lowly station of humanity and been given power and abilities above the majority of the supernatural world, would condescend to take up the part of humanity. Especially when one of them was infamous for his inhumanity! Perhaps they were smarter than she thought though. They rather rule over a vermin race than serve a glorious one that they have no power to overturn and have no way to bargain or deal with. Now that made the most sense. But it didn't explain their attachment to this particular desperate band. Only one of them had been smart enough to make the right alliance, the one with the Ascended. She let her thoughts wander as she acted out a suitable fight for someone who was supposed to be a Potential. Even a Slayer would be over powered by a band that included not only an Original, but the Destroyer, and three other vampires, two of those being Masters. When she had given a convinving enough preformance, she allowed them to take her, surcombing to them. But as she did she sent visual images of what was happening to her Mistress who would spin it for the Furor Incarnati. That way, when she could return to her she would have information both on the pathetic band that was thrown together to "save" humanity and more importantly have more information on the Furor and his mad priest and the army the Dark Child of the Old Ones had built.

It would be one that once reunited with her power, could serve the Glorious Purpose and after the Earth was taken, could be used to great affect against the Powers that dared rebel against them. But there was another purpose. There was no reason that the Ascended and her Consort would not be given a seat of power worthy of their Power. Both had within them the potential to achieve godhood, and there was no need to deny those that could bring such glory to the Old Ones. Inside that Circle she could play upon the darkness that lied within the heart of both beings. That amoral primal core that lied within both of them, and always had, more so than all the others, and indeed had been the very thing that caused them to reach heights no other mortal could ever attain. How gratifying would it be to bring Gaia's Chosen to the Walls of the Powers and have them watch in horror as in their vengeance for the many crimes the PTB had done against them they strike down the very beings that gave them that power to use against the Old Ones, whom had never done them a single wrong and more than that, would give them the seats that they had earned! They would be the new PTB, ones that the Old Ones had chosen and molded, who already in their cores had wedded to them a sense of loyalty, loyalty above all things to those who show them love and loyalty. "You put up an enticing image, and I can't help but agree. Why tear down our greatest threats when they can be turned into our greatest allies? You have my permission to proceed." the silent voice of her Mistress spoke to her.

It was to the Original, Rebekah she gave herself over to. She still had her pride and she wanted no one less to be able to place her in bonds. The form she took was beat up, she felt the blows upon the body but didn't. It was a simple shell she wore. The soul she swallowed would give her all the details she needed to be able to play upon insecurities, give out false leads on Illyria, and use the team to gather entail on Caleb's movements and to weaken his hoard before the God King could take the army of Black Thorn and march on the First. THe smart move for them to make would to be to try and force the Furor Incarnati back out of the physcial realm before Illyria defeated the army of Black Thorn and for the Ascended witch to take that Power into herself. A united Original Family could then through combined power break and destroy her bretherns link to this world and all the worlds that had created and the Ascended would then would have her greatest chance to break her Mistress' power. It was a horrifying possibility. And then there was the prophecy of Amara they had to contend with and the insane parents of the Originals, Mikael and Esther that the First insisted on courting. Those two would never serve, their only purpose was to destory what they created. They would be a irritant that needed to be squashed, perhaps a proper gift to the Ascended and her consort to do as they saw fit, a show of good will.

The others were not her conern. The Key belonged to her Mistress alone, the Wolf and the Kraken would harken to their parents and raise their siblings from all the remote places in the world and serve them well, it was in their blood. The Slayers did not have the power by themselves to put up a serious fight against the FIrst, let alone the return of the Great Old Ones! She smirked as she felt the Destroyer tie something tight around the neck. The blonde baby vamp, so cheery it made Donath's insides hurt, walked up with blazing blue fire in her arms. "My sister is a powerful witch, with a rich history, and she told me about the consequenes of when a sister betrayed the Circle and informed on them to their enemies. They would break their mind first, creating their living days to infernal nightmares, every moment another creature come to claim you in one form or another. Then they would break her soul by destroying everything she held dear, relationships with other people, her connection with the natural world is cut off, till there is one left to lean on and not even a dog would come in your prescence. THen they would break her heart, by murdering the one she held closest or the thing, in your case. Revoke your Potential status, that one thing that made you more than the sniveling back stabbing bitch you are. And then, when you finally drop to your knees and as for the mercy of death, they would strap you to a stake and fill all the sacks around you with gunpower, deep in the woods of course. Burn you at the steak.

You did more than break your Coven, Kennedy. You went over to the enemy and beause of that, the blood of the innocent all over the city is on your hands, Whatever happens to us, we can lay it in your hands, because you put your desires over the greater good. And so here we are. You are coming with us whether you will it or no. You are going to tell us everything you have to give and then some more. And then we are going to send you back to your Master and work your way in closer and tells us everything. Because if you don't, you will suffer the fate just described, before we turn you over to your Master from whom you can not hide your crimes and no one will lift a finger to save you. So here is your only chance. Help us destroy the FIrst, slide along information aross the channels. You will pretend that your escape was not devised by us, we know how to make it look good and help you sale it. And the only punishment you will suffer will be the removal of the Power you were given in good faith when everyhing is over and the Order will see to it that ou have a comfortable retirement, far away from us. But to be worthy of our deal, you need to be more ambitous. Fight your way into Caleb's inner cirlce and you tell of everything he says, no matter how unimportant it seems.

How do your options seem to you?" Caroline spoke, her eyes flashing blacking and black veins clearly visable. "I have nothing but the word of those whom I do not know, why should I think you would not kill me, the same as Caleb once you are done with me? What reason do I have to serve those who failed me? Failing within a unit is a failing within it's leader." she snidely remarked. The elder Salvatore back handed her. "Well you see there sweetheart, there has been a changing of the guard. That lovely red head you thought so weak, guess what bitch? She's Asscended! Oh, and that abomination and her, they go at it like rabbits! It's kinda cute, never thought I would say that one but there you are. Oh, and your leaders, they can't WAIT to get a piece out of you! But I say we let them wait to have their fun for a minute. You remind me of someone whom made me and my brother over there, you know him, the Ripper? Of course you do, she turned us into something we did not want and turned us into her slaves against her will. I would love to get some time alone, settle the score with a back stabbing little bitch like you and my brother, you may have been told wrong when you heard I was the bad one." Color Donath impressed. Damon was amusing, perhaps her Mistress could keep him around as a jestor. "So that would make him Angelus, and you Spike? And they say history doesn't repeat itself!" she snarked. Connor, the decietfully innocent looking boy walked forward. His arm was around the Original, shocking her. "You know my dear, I think she has been allowed to talk to much. It's a shame there is not a witch around when you need her but hey, I got wire, you got a needle." he smirked evily.

Donath fake shivered and closed her eyes and faked tears. Her shell feared this one and so she had to show him his due. The blonde Original who bound her before she was in the center of the bizaar circle nodded. "A little torture, oh you do know me!" she said gleefully making Connor smirk. Ripper back handed her so hard she slammed flat on her back into the concrete. he then said. "Caroline, I leave you the honors, this is your first time, time to pop that cherry." and his brother looked so proud. "Why Saint Stefan, how you have grown!" and both the brothers laughed while Caroline took the wire and the needle and Donath screamed while her mouth was sewn shut. She couldn't wait to pay every single one in this little band back, but that would take time and she had to endure these little humiliations just now. She was picked up by the Original, which made her feel slightly better, and walked back to the headquarters they were keeping and she had to admit, after that display tonight, perhaps they were not as ragtag and innocent as she first thought, something that in the end could only work in her favor. But in her shell form she lost alot of blood and in a tied up laying down position in the basement in an unused cage in which they once put the werewolf Oz and Angelus, they placed her in and allowed her to pass out into the darkness.


	11. Not Dead Which Eternal Lies

Chapter 11: Not Dead Which Eternal Lies

The Dark Lord of Madness and Death, the real and true 'He who should not be named' Cthulu answers the calls of his masters, listening for the call of his chosen mad priestess, the vampire Drusilla. Needing the Immortal anyway (I'm borrowing Highlander's Methos for this one folks) Willow and Elijah use Klaus' jet to meet Klaus, Bonnie and Kol in Colorado (they flew coach, this is to be assumed) much to Elijah's and Klaus' dislike!

Drusilla's POV

The moment she had been waiting for since the voices of the Old Ones first called out of her to draw her out into the glorious darkness had come! She could feel her here, her Mistress, her Queen! And she could feel him, her Master, moving amongst the stars, songs of blood and death serenading her as she danced in the silver light of the moon. Their song led her to the right place at the right time. A form of one of whom she should have held fear but she held none she caught in her sights. She slowly turned, making sure the mad vampiress could see her eyes. She knew her immediatly! The changer of shapes, the Lover of Blades, her Mistresses' favorite assassin was out to play! It was to begin now! She laughed in mad delight and the shifter joined her. She turned to Miss Edith, hanging limp in her arms. She was bound, for she had spoken out of turn and she would get no cakes, she would force Mummy to eat all the cakes in front of her! She turned to her companion in delightful madness and spoke. "So she has come to us, The Woman of a Thousand Faces. She's come to tell us it's time for us to go now." her maddened smile grew as the other woman nodded at her.

She looked down at Miss Edith again. "Come Miss Edith, the Mistress of Death calls Us to lead her Mad One home." she said. She was sent a smile in turn that filled her with glee. "Yes, little one. Go to our Mistress and lead the One who must not be Named home. But I can't go with you just now." Drusilla could litterally feel the regret in her voice. How it must dig at her to be surrounded by just filth, such horrid humanity as they poluted the world with their false, illusionary sanity and morality! She felt sorry for her, reminding herself she had no need to weep. They would cleanse this world with fire and death soon enough and the Old Ones would rule as they always should have ruled and the Powers would be no more! Or there was the other option. She had always liked the pretty, doll-like Red Head the Slayer had kept as a pet. She had grown in power, grown and stained so prettily in darkness and Death, and joined to her was a perfection on vampire kind! A living Blood God! Refined and yet just as mad as the rest of them! She clapped her hands at the image! What a splended pair they would make, a new, chaotic, FAIR PTB!

She broke out of her thoughts and replied to the Assassin. "The Wearer of Shapes has a job to do, and the stars have to be right." she sing songed. "Yes, follow the sound of their song and you will find our Mistress, and you must give her my love." her companion smiled. Drusilla nodded her head. "The stars sing of your quest of deception, and decay, how lovely! We will enjoy the melody you weave!" and she left that spot. The sound was getting louder, more and more intricate as she danced upon the paved path. Things in the shadows in the corner of her eyesight but none would dare touch her! A black, dark power blanketed her, swirled around her as even her skirts did as she sang her song to the stars and they answered her in their infinate and amoral beauty. She swung past the siren songs of the Furor and his minions. She was loyal to her Master, after all, and He was calling to her! He was reaching out for his Mistress and his loyal servant and she would not dissapoint him! She passed out of living sight into the solid darkness, her eyes closed but she bore no fear. She embraced the dark, the madness, the uncertain death centuries before. Her Daddy had been but a vessel to forge her into what she had been born to be!

For no other demon, full fledged or vampire like her could hear the song of the Old Ones, the amoral beings that forged the worlds without count! They called her mad and they were right, not understanding that sanity was the real illusion. There was nothing that was real about this world. They would all see, soon. And if her masters were kind, before they allowed her to pass they would allow her to dance on the ashes of those who once believed they were her betters! A lone, seemingly human voice called out to her. It was female and deep, speaking in a language long considered dead, speaking her Shadow Name, a name that not even her Daddy ever knew. She bounded forth further into the darkness, calling after her Mistress. "Your child is here, Mummy!" she yelled with joy in every step forward she took. All the sudden, she was surrounded by beings far more ancient than she. The light of a thousand black pillared candles lit a place deep underground, perhaps just outside the Hellmouth. "And Mummy is glad to see you, my mad priestess!" and Drusilla threw herself into the arms of her Mistress' shell who strangely enough held her in a tight embrace. "You are home now. It's time to remember who you are, Iyeathita!" she whispered in her ear.

Drusilla's form shook as the God King held her in place. She beheld her mistresses face as her tears slipped down. "Child of the Old Ones!" she gasped, enraptured, overjoyed. "My favorite niece, my pied piper! Do you know why you are brought here tonight?" Illyria spoke. She smiled a bright smile. "It's time to call my Father to come home." she shouted. All the demons around her joined in her mad laugh of delight. "That's right, little one! And you are going to show him the way! And when the time is right, the Kementira (Dawn), Adelenie (Elena) and Nikyoli (Klaus) would rise as you have, and everything shall begin!" Illyria spoke. "What of the Ascended and her Consort?" she asked. "Donath shall see to that. I think a changing of the guard is in order, and who better to bring our enemies crashing down than the ones to whom they have done the most damage?" she asked. "I always did enjoy the Red one. She was always the best of them." she said, rather happy with the idea. Besides, The Tree could have tea with her and they could be great friends, and Drusilla would share her cakes with her, as she was already so well mannered! But first things were first. She stepped out into the middle of the floor, the ice blues of her Mistress following her. "Iyeathita is home, boys! Come forward and do as your bid, tonight we shall send forth the call for the Mad Priest, the One That Should Not Be Named. (side note: REAL One should not be made, Cthulu! All hail!)

Elijah's POV

He didn't like it one bit! He didn't trust the Immortal as far as he could throw him! And his current post did nothing to improve the view of the so called man! One of the few true immortals left, one of the last of his kind to walk the world, he was walled behind the walls of the other side of the Watchers, one that was untouched by the horrors that destroyed so many Watchers in the wrath of the First. To be the expert and the Watcher to your own self and your old legend! That was a special kind of ego he didn't think even Klaus at his worst could compete with! Not to mention the fact that the man had spent over half of his life as not just any villian, but that of the Four Horsemen of the Appocolypse! He had argued with both Klaus and Willow for two hours! And talk about something he never wanted to go through again! Both were rather dangerous when on their own in any debate, Klaus being ruthless and clever and his Pixie just being far to damn smart for her own good and packing enough power to intimidate even an Original! But teamed up... it send a shudder down his spine! It didn't help that the heated argument sent a few pleasureable but timeable images in his head that made Klaus growl and his Pixie's eyes flash colors faster than he could keep track of!

"What did I tell you about those images! Red Bird, come on! You have to save some of that for me!" his brother was half growling, half pleading, half holding on to control. Her voice dropped an octive making himself barely hold on to control! "You have nothing to fear my Wolf. I have plans for you, for all of us!" and did she really have to lick her lips right then, especially when he knew what she could do with them? "Quit provoking my girl boys! Buisness before pleasure! We need to talk to the Immortal, one not fond of any of you, but has a soft spot for Willow's gang. We have two very important things that need finding out. Such as location of the Sythe, and Knox. I think we should meet up in Colorado. Let Wills and me go in and talk to the Immortal. He's far more likely to trust we are who we say we are. He is bound to be on edge after what happened in London. It won't be long before the First starts hunting him down too!" Bonnie's voice came through the phone. "NO!" a chorus of male voices made both witches roll their eyes.

"I don't believe we are asking any of your permission, BOYS!" Pixie snapped, eyes going to black. "I don't care if you are Death Incarnate, I am not leaving you in a room alone with that Thing! He has made manipulating into a science and has been doing it for more years than even I have been alive, and that is saying someting!" he yelled. She turned to him, wearing a smirk he knew he wasn't going to like. But it wasn't her that replied. "Do you think that there is anything in this world that can possibly be scarier than our Red when she is pissed off? I don't care how ancient this guy is, he has absolutely nothing on her. And me, you do remember just how powerful I can be, don't you Nikolaus?!" her tone sent both girls into dark laughter and he and his brother rolled their eyes in unison. "Alright darlings, your point is made. Just watch after yourselves! We won't have you harmed!" and just the very thought sent Elijah over the edge! His witch has already suffered far to much, and Bonnie, she wasn't that far behind! His Pixie softened and went into his arms, kissing him lightly and staring into his eyes, his emerald gaze making him melt like putty like no woman had ever been able to do before her.

"This is an argument you boys aren't going to win. But I love you both for how much you care." she whispered. He could feel rather than hear his brother sigh with content just at the sound of that voice and smirked. He to was wrapped around her little finger! "You are both Ours, my little witches. The only ones allowed to touch you are Us. Everyone else is dead. Surely you know this?" the imbedded threat that once would have both witches protested only made them smile. It was their own twisted way of showing just how deep those emotions went. "Nik, is the jet still here in Sunnydale?" Elijah asked, defeated. But at least this way, the sooner this unpleasantness with the Immortal was done, the sooner he would have to make those images take on life in his head! This thought of course ended up getting him a playful thought on his arse which only made him smirk like a hyhena. "I do indeed. The pilot is having a time on my dime at the beach. It shouldn't take much to get him there. We can meet at the Hilton in Colorado. I have got to get away from this place. Our parents have a loyal following here, apparently." Klaus' words sent involuntary shudders down his spine.

They hung up, his pixie crossing her arms and eyeballing him. "Explain!" she said with that resolve face that would put saints to shame! "Esther, Mikael. Want to kill all their children and all vamps with them. Apparently they have followers in LA." he said. "FANTASTIC! I have mentioned I hate your parents, haven't I Old Man?" she said fustrated and angered. He tightened his arms around her and smirked at her rising blush. He stared into her eyes just like she had only moments before and making her squrim in that delicious way. He reached up, sweeping a errant piece of her hair behind her ear. "You might of mentioned it." he mumbled before sweeping her up in a kiss that got heated very quickly. When it ended she had a finger on his mouth with an amused grin. "Your very good kissing skills aren't getting you out of this trip, now come on mister! You ready the jet, and how cool is that by the way, and I'll get us packed! We won't have a lot of time to spend with them, I just have a feeling. This is going to get us started on our quest." she said to him. He too felt the pang. Never in thousands of years did he ever think he would miss Nikolaus, and yet, he did now! What a change his Pixie had brought into all their lives!

"And Kennedy?" he asked about their captive in Angelus' old cage. A wicked smirk crossed her features as she left his grip. "I am not going to take Connor's toy away from his so soon. She is not going to be long before she breaks. And I am sure that he, Caroline, Daman, and Faith can more than handle her when she starts to sing for us!" she remarked. he lent his abilties that way only to find that she was indeed not wrong. And she was also deeply enjoying this. Anger ran through him, for his Pixie to want someone to hurt like this, the Potential had to have gone beyond mere stalking. "Willow?" she turned, smile and all joking aside. She knew better than to play off when he was like this. "She tried to force herself on me. I was weak, it had been a hard fight and I had more than a few in me. To drunk to formulate the spells in my mind and to weak to fight her off. It was Faith to the rescue." and inspite of his anger, that was another point in the dark haired Slayer's favor over the bleach blonde bimbo he began to think Buffy was. The girl was supposed to be her best friend but was never there when she needed her! Yet the one that was supposed to be evil had been there to back her up just since he had been there more than once!

He wasn't going to miss her once he and his Family were gone. But he made damn sure that the rest of his family got over their beef with Damon because he was going to be inviting Faith out to visit, ALOT! Speaking of his growing family, he had no need to tell the rest where they were going, and Pixie didn't want to stop to tell the others. She was a woman on a mission and they were short on time. The more they waited, the stronger the First and Illyria got and that was something they could not afford! It took fifteen minutes after he called the pilot to ready the plane for everything to be packed up. She decided to humour him and let him carry the bags though he smirked at the thought it was more to do with the fact that they were extremely heavy and he would have to compell the hell out of airport security to let them pass with all those weapons! Pixie glared at him when she saw how scared the pilot was but what could he say, old habits died hard, and the man had been drunk as hell! Nothing sobered up someone quite like fear! Soon all was forgotten as they went over everything they had and what questions she needed to ask. Both had glasses of red wine, for nerves that hadn't been this out of order since he had been mortal!

It never ceased to amaze him, the speed of air travel, reaching in a mere set of hours what it used to take days to reach on horseback. They excited the private jet area and sought seats in the lobby. His witch's high pitched squeal alerted him to the fact that they had spotted his relatives and she was off at a run that was impressive for human standards! Bonnie too was off at a run and the girls jumped at each other and held on like they had been gal pals for years! But the way they clung, he had to avert his eyes but to his annoyance Nik held the gaze of his two favorite women. His attention was brought back when he heard him curse. "Two of the most gorgeous creatures to walk the earth hanging on one another and you blame a bloke for looking, especially with your imagination? Shame Red Bird! Shame I say!" his jaw about dropped at his brother's teasing tone. Not that the sentiments were not 100% true but he had never seen a playful side of his brother that was not cruel since he had been turned! "If you think that's bad, you haven't seen nothing yet! Now get your minds out of the gutter, ALL OF YOU! We have a meeting and we need our heads clear if this guy is like what you say he is!" Bonnie scolded but her smile gave it all away and both he and Nik smirked with their arms around them as they walked.

But the glare on Kol's face about sent him into a rage, and he could feel that of his entire family agree with him! He still had that look on his face with he gazed on Willow. Like she was the only woman in the world and he would not have anyone else be near her! He felt Bonnie's power wrap around her and Willow protectively and she sent him a look that he was pretty sure Nik knew well. The look on Klaus' face was absolutely murderous and he did nothing to carb the aura of both his beasts as his eyes flashed yellow. Elijah's own face took on the image of his true self. "If I were you, I wouldn't continue acting like you own Red, Kol! She belongs to all of us! ALL OF US! She is as much mine as she is Elijah's, as much as she is Nik's, as Finn's, as Dawnie's, as Beks', Conner's, Alarik's! Everyone of us will take turns ripping you apart slowly, and I know she will make sure you are concious through every bit of it, if you try and take what is not yours alone again, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, LITTLE BOY!" the tension in the air grew, and Elijah found a new and profound appreciation for the Bennet witch. Something about women like her and his Pixie, it would drive any red blooded male with any taste at all to their knees! Kol simply laughed. "I am sorry, but you just aren't her, Bennet. No matter how much you try to be, you never will be. Now, I have promises to keep." he winked at his Pixie make both him and Klaus growl.

Now however was not the time, so they let it go. He knew that there was another in the picture now, had felt her even. But Kol was not going to let this thing with Willow go without one Hell of a fight. He just hoped that fight could wait till after they had taken out the real threat! For fucks sake, they had an OLD ONE WALKING! That was just a little bit more important right now! Which made his and Klaus' row with the two women from earlier seem silly. As they made their way back to the car, Elijah filled them in on everything that had taken place at Slayer Central and the quest on which they had been set. Both Bonnie's and Nik's eyes trained on them. "So much rides on you. But you are the best of us, you always were Elijah. I would trust no other with the life of all that I love." Nik's very rare display of affection and belief in him took him back! "Thank you brother, coming from you, that means alot. If we all have to go down, I would go down no other way than with you at my side." Kol rolled his eyes as both girls made gogo eyes at them. They discussed everything they would have to bring up with the famous Methos, and what pitfalls the girls were to look out for. By the time they reached the Watcher house for Colorado State, the girls were ready.

All three of the men eyeballed them. They swore, on their own blood that if anything went wrong, they would sound the silent alarm and the boys would come running. The girls exited the vehicle leaving three very nerve wracked males behind!


End file.
